La saga de la Hermandad: un nuevo poder
by Whahabk
Summary: Despues de la derrota de las tres antiguas hechiceras, y la restauracion de la magia, todo parece haber terminado, pero no, un nuevo enemigo llega, pero no busca a las winx, sino a las trix,¿que misterio encierra esto?, ¿Que nueva aventura inicia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, winx club es una serie creada por ****Iginio Straffi.**

**Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro y…. ya saben lo demás.**

**Habrá nuevos personajes en esta historia, y estos si son de mi creación, y luego veremos si pueden adivinar algunas de mis fuentes de inspiración, a ver si no se enredan con la historia, espero que les guste, y algo más, la historia no comienza en alfea, si no en otro lugar, luego sabrán cual es, también habrá un nuevo poder, por supuesto los personajes que no conocen son de mi "repertorio", ahora sí, que disfruten la historia.**

**La saga de la hermandad:**

**Un nuevo poder**

**Prólogo**

**Año 209 a.n.e***

En el campo estaba atardeciendo, la batalla había terminado, pero habían perdido a muchos valientes, habían ganado pero a un alto precio.

Un hombre estaba encadenado a una piedra, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, portaba una armadura ensombrecida, portaba la armadura de un hoplita.

-¡No podrán vencernos!- su voz era dura y particularmente ronca, como el sonido producido por el frote de la sierra y la madera.

Una mujer se acercó a él, portaba una túnica verde con incrustaciones de oro, en la mano izquierda llevaba un cetro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Todos los demás han sido derrotados y encerrados, excepto tus principales generales, has sido vencido Ilión- su voz era suave y musical

-Perdieron muchos hombres valientes y también muchas de sus mejores hechiceras y magos, ¿Quién creen que perdió?-

La multitud que se encontraba alrededor se exalto, de inmediato un muro de espadas y lanzas le apunto.

-Adelante, no podrán matarme- sonrió

La mujer calmo a la multitud, después dirigiéndose al hombre atrapado, endureció un poco su voz,pero no dejaba de ser musical

-En efecto no podremos matarte, pero serás encerrado Ilión el hoplita, tu guardia personal dormirá mientras estés preso, tus generales no podrán escapar y serán encerrados también-

El hoplita escuchaba sereno, silencioso, cuando la mujer hubo terminado espero unos momentos para decir algo, de pronto su voz estallo, la ira y la energía de su voz hizo retroceder al muro que le apuntaba

-¡La hermandad volverá a resurgir!, ¡No podremos ser retenidos por siempre, saldremos de nuestra prisión, volveremos a ser libres!, ¡La hermandad volverá a reinar! –

La mujer volvió a hablar

-Pasaran siglos antes de que vuelvas a caminar-

La piedra comenzó a elevarse, un ataúd con forma humana se cernió y cerró sobre la piedra y su prisionero, se escuchó un grito, y el ataúd comenzó a temblar, luego tres ataúdes más llegaron y se cerraron sobre el primero, ya no se oía sonido alguno, Ilión estaba preso.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente**<strong>

Al final de Winx club el secreto del reino perdido.

Después de la destrucción de la dimensión obsidiana, la reunión de Bloom y sus padres biológicos, en el baile, donde todo es alegría, alguien más observa.

-Pero miren que me encontré, han pasado cerca de 19 años desde la caída del reino de Domino, no le preste atención en ese entonces, pero esa fluctuación de energía dirigió mi atención a este lugar nuevamente y miren con que me encuentro, un reino que ha renacido, pero los espíritus de las hechiceras; no son como las que conocí, pues el mundo ha cambiado mucho, son ahora libres, quizá va a haber problemas después para esas chicas que lucharon valientemente y liberaron el reino de un hechizo, libres…..; fuimos encerrados hace ya mucho tiempo, pero puedo sentirlo, se acerca el momento, volveremos a ser libres, siéntanse seguros… por ahora, después de tanto tiempo se acerca el momento….de ser libres nuevamente-

Al final de Winx club mágica aventura.

La magia ha sido restaurada en la dimensión mágica, todos se dirigen de vuelta al castillo a bordo del barco volador, siendo observadas con atención por el cautivo.

-Han restaurado la magia en su mundo, fascinante, disfruten mientras puedan este triunfo, pues ha sido olvidado que estoy preso, solo sobrevivo en leyendas que cuentan en los territorios de lo que fue mi imperio, pero en este mundo de hadas y hechiceras, no saben quién soy, ni de mi encierro, no me conocen, se acerca el momento, después de poco más de dos mil años de cautiverio…..será pronto puedo percibirlo, pronto la hermandad volverá a caminar, volveremos a ser libres; así que disfruten su vuelo ahora que pueden…-

* * *

><p>Nota del autor<p>

*a.n.e significa antes de nuestra era.

El 209 a.n.e es el tiempo de los romanos y los griegos

**Con presente me refiero a los tiempos modernos, no a un año en particular.

Dije que habría de publicar pronto algunas de mis historias, ¿Qué les pareció este panorama?

¿Qué problemas les esperan a las winx?

Reviews porfa esta es mi primer historia, y la primera que publico aquí, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ¡porfa dejen reviews!

¿Qué opinan del cautivo?

Je je whahabk XD


	2. Desastre

**Hola les traigo el primer capítulo, espero los reviews, se aceptan de todo tipo je**

**Este capítulo va a estar un poco fuerte, pero no se preocupen, serán pocos los que vayan a haber aquí en esta historia, involucra un pueblo destruido.**

**Aparecerá uno de mis personajes originales, sale al final, ahora si va la historia, disfruten.**

**Desastre**

La batalla estaba en su punto máximo, las winx utilizaron un ataque de convergencia, y lograron derrotar a las trix, pero ellas huyeron.

Las trix habían logrado escapar nuevamente de su encierro, y de nuevo buscaron pelear con las winx, intentaron robar el cetro rubí del museo de magix, pero no lo consiguieron y ahora tenían que huir de nuevo si no querían volver a ser encerradas.

-¡Estoy harta, si tuviéramos ese cetro les daríamos su merecido!- exclamo Stormy

-Tranquila, de todas maneras hubiese tomado tiempo para activarlo-respondió Darcy

-Esto es lo que haremos, nos esconderemos en el pueblo de Mawiland-dijo Icy

-¿En ese pueblo con nombre tan raro?-

-Si, así es o si tienes una idea mejor te escucho Stormy-

Stormy solo refunfuño y bajo la mirada

-Darcy ¿tú tienes algo que decir?-

-No, opino que es el mejor plan que se puede llevar a cabo, después de todo Mawiland solo está habitado por hechiceras y magos-

-Solo extrañare las peleas con las hadas- dijo Stormy entre risas

-Hecho, entonces en camino, no tardaran en encontrarnos si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar- termino Icy

Las trix se pusieron en camino hacia la llanura de los vientos, en esa llanura se podía abrir un portal que conducía al bosque del zorro que está a 4 km de Mawiland, para llegar ahí desde el bosque se tiene que subir una pequeña montaña, y después atravesar el campo inmediato, luego bordear un pequeño rio, luego se llegaba al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la llanura de los vientos buscaron el lugar donde se abría el portal, unas piedras gemelas señalaban el lugar, estaban sobre una pequeña colina, subieron, se situaron justo en medio y recitaron el conjuro, un portal se abrió, lo atravesaron y aparecieron en un claro de bosque, sumamente verde y lleno del canto de los pájaros.

-Muy bien llegamos, podemos descansar aquí un rato, pero solo estaremos seguras hasta llegar al pueblo-dijo Icy

Darcy y Stormy aceptaron gustosas la propuesta, se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y empezaron a hablar, aunque nadie más lo sabia ellas tenían muy buenos recuerdos de aquel pueblo, donde todo les parecía tan familiar, era un lugar al que en el fondo gustaban de volver de vez en cuando.

Estaban enfrascadas en su plática cuando Darcy noto que los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

-Esto es raro, los pájaros ya no cantan-

-Que tiene de raro, después de todo somos hechiceras-dijo en broma Stormy

-Tienes razón Darcy esto es raro, después de todo, las aves tienen un pueblo donde la parte negativa de la magia es la imperante ¿Cuál será la razón?-termino Icy

De pronto sintieron una ola de energía, no era algo que conocieran, sintieron escalofríos y el ambiente se lleno con los graznidos de los pájaros que huían despavoridos.

-¿Sintieron eso?- pregunto Icy

-Si ¿y tu Stormy?-

-También, ¿pero que era?-

-No lo sé, pero era muy fuerte, si era magia era de un tipo que yo nunca había visto o sentido, me dio escalofríos-dijo Darcy

-A mi también-

Ambas miraron sorprendidas a Icy, no era fácil que la bruja del hielo sintiera miedo.

-Creo que debemos ponernos en camino-termino

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron en camino, era cerca del medio día, llegarían a la cima de la montaña al atardecer.

-¿Qué creen que haya sido?- pregunto Stormy para romper el silencio reinante, que la estaba

Desesperando

-No lo sé, pero ni siquiera el poder de las tres antiguas hechiceras se compara a lo que sentimos, y mucho menos nos causaron escalofríos-dijo Darcy

-¿Y tú qué crees Icy?-

-No tengo idea, sea lo que sea fue muy fuerte, y en efecto no se compara con los poderes que hemos visto en la dimensión mágica, quizá en el pueblo podamos averiguar que fue eso-

Después desviaron la conversación hacia otros temas entre los que salió obviamente la llama del dragón, después de una larga caminata se divisaba la cima de la montaña, cuando llegaron a ella se quedaron mudas con lo que vieron.

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se veía anaranjado, pero en la dirección en la que debía estar Mawiland, una densa nube de humo negro como el carbón se elevaba de los restos y cubría esa parte del horizonte, la parte inferior de la nube parecía estar sobre una base naranja, eran las llamas que habían dado origen al humo, en esa dirección solo se lograba divisar una vaga impresión de lo que fuera un pueblo, los alrededores estaban ensombrecidos con las cenizas que el viento había arrastrado hacia los campos aledaños, todo estaba devastado.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-pregunto Darcy

-¿Qué pudo haberle hecho esto a un pueblo entero?-dijo Stormy

Voltearon a ver a Icy, ella tenía el mismo semblante de sorpresa y terror que sus hermanas

-No lo sé, pero creo que la energía que sentimos tiene algo que ver-

-Icy ¿crees que…?-

-Darcy no estoy segura, pero lo que hizo esto debe de tener un poder terrible-

-Lo mismo pienso- hablo Stormy

-Sera mejor acercarnos un poco, pero no bajen la guardia y estén listas para una retirada rápida-

-De acuerdo Icy, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en huir de una batalla-

-Y yo aunque me agrade pelear-termino Stormy

Bajaron la montaña, el trayecto hasta el pueblo no era demasiado largo, en el camino vigilaban todo lo que se moviera e inmediatamente se preparaban para el combate si presentían que algo se acercaba, las tres sentían un profundo miedo, lo único que encontraron en el camino fueron algunas aves asustadas que huyeron al verlas, aunque a ellas también las asustaron mucho, en su mente se iba formando una especie de idea de la fuerza que había hecho tal devastación, aunque intentaban no pensar en ello, el camino se iba volviendo cada vez mas lúgubre, las cenizas lo cubrían todo, y el ambiente tenía mucho olor a madera quemándose.

-No hay nada, aparte de las aves que vimos no hay un alma-

-Esto me aterra Icy, creo que solo deberíamos llegar hasta aquí-

-De acuerdo Darcy-

-Cállense y escuchen-

Las palabras de Stormy habían hecho que sus hermanas voltearan a verla y guardaran silencio, en efecto escucharon el débil sonido de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellas, se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de combate, a través de la bruma provocada por el humo pudieron divisar una figura humana, ellas le gritaron que se detuviera, la figura se detuvo un momento, pero luego continuo, cuando pudieron observarlo mejor quedaron mudas de asombro y miedo; un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de alto, corpulento al cual le escurrían hilos de sangre por la cara, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y quemadas en algunos puntos, su piel presentaba quemaduras y heridas de gravedad en los costados: zarpazos, caminaba con dificultad, como si no fuera más que un reflejo mecánico, al llegar a unos cuatro metros de ellas se desplomo, su cuerpo solo hizo un sonido como el de un saco de harina al caer al suelo, ellas se acercaron rápidamente a ayudarlo, se hincaron y lo voltearon, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hola ¿puedes oírnos?-dijo Icy, su voz reflejaba miedo

No obtuvieron respuesta

-¿Hola?-

De pronto el hombre abrió los ojos, lo cual las asusto

-¿Q...q….quien te hizo esto?-

-T…t…t….todo está destruido-su voz era cascada, parecía que no tuviera fuerzas para hablar siquiera

-No vayan solo hay muerte y dolor, perdí a mi hijo ahí cof... cof..., fue e…e…el mago-

Esta respuesta las aterro, ni siquiera el mago más poderoso que habían conocido hubiese podido vencer a todo un pueblo de hechiceras y magos, y si era un mago debía tener un poder terrible para producir aquella onda de energía que sintieron.

-Tenía un poder… desconocido, nunca habíamos visto algo como ello… nuestros ataques no le afectaban…. los rechazaba cual muralla impenetrable…. y los monstruos, seres terribles, los…convocaba, luego lo llamo…un dragon hecho completamente de fuego, devasto todo… junto con las criaturas…un poder terrible….no vayan-

-¿Como se llama? Tranquilo te ayudaremos-después de decir esto Icy congelo algunas de las heridas

-Gracias….no vayan….no lo hagan…el…mago…..Ka…..Kaul…..-

En ese momento la vida le abandono, los ojos perdieron el brillo que indicaban la vida, Icy lo deposito en el suelo y le cerró los ojos, estaba muerto.

-Fue un mago, ¿Qué poder tendría?-dijo Darcy, en su voz había mucho miedo

De pronto Stormy estallo

-¡Fue un mago quien hizo esto, pues entonces lo pagara, se enfrentara a la reina de las tormentas!-después arranco a correr hacia los restos del pueblo, de nada sirvió que sus hermanas le gritaran

-¡Stormy!-grito Icy

-¡Tonta!-grito Darcy

-Sera mejor ir por ella lo que sea que hizo esto puede seguir ahí-

-De acuerdo-

Y arrancaron a correr en la misma dirección con la intención de alcanzarla.

Stormy llego al pueblo, si las winx se hubieran encontrado con ella en esos momentos habrían tenido muchos problemas, estaba furiosa a más no poder, diviso una figura humana que estaba sentada en la fuente, fue hacia ella con la mano levantada lista para disparar un rayo.

-¡Tú levántate!-

No obtuvo respuesta

-¡Dije que te levan….-la furia de Stormy se transformo en terror al descubrir que aquella figura humana era un hombre con profundas heridas en los costados y el cuello, de las cuales había manado mucha sangre, inmediatamente retrocedió y se tapo la boca.

Al voltear para salir de ahí descubrió mas figuras humanas, estaban colgadas de los arboles, algunas tenían una profunda expresión de terror, Stormy volvió a voltear y encontró más figuras, pero estas estaban quemadas, la bruma empezó a disiparse como si quisiera mostrar tan lúgubre espectáculo, había otras más tiradas en las calles aledañas, todas con las mismas heridas o quemaduras, el miedo se transformo en pánico, empezó a imaginar que movían sus manos para agarrarla, finalmente lanzo un grito, mientras retrocedía buscando una forma de salir de ahí una mano la agarro, grito nuevamente.

-¡Agáchate, no veas!-

Era Icy, apretaba a Stormy contra si a la vez que la hacía bajar la cabeza para mirar al suelo, lo mismo hacia ella.

-¡Stormy!-era Darcy que se había acercado a ellas con la mirada hacia el suelo

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Darcy!-ordeno Icy con el miedo perfectamente tangible en su voz.

Darcy invoco una niebla oscura para que tapara tan horrendo espectáculo, dejando libre únicamente el camino hacia la salida, las tres caminaron a toda prisa con la vista hacia el suelo, el miedo que sentían era imposible de describir, ya no era miedo era pánico.

Cuando se cercioraron de estar lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo, subieron la vista, el miedo en cada una de ellas se notaba perfectamente en la mirada.

-Todos estaban…..-

-¡Tonta! ¿Por que fuiste?-dijo Icy con la voz quebrada, a la vez que ella y Darcy abrazaban a Stormy, todas tenían lagrimas en los ojos, era un abrazo sumamente cercano, uno como no se lo habían dado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, y se secaron las lagrimas Stormy hablo.

-¿Quién crees que hizo esto?-pregunto aun con la voz quebrada y temblando de miedo

-No quien ¿Qué?, no creo que haya sido un mago como los que conocemos-respondió Icy

-Vámonos de aquí-

-Tienes razón Darcy-

Las tres se dirigieron por el camino por el cual habían venido, no sabían a donde ir solo sabían que debían alejarse de ahí, pasaron junto al cuerpo del hombre que les advirtió, no podían dejarlo ahí, divisaron una pequeña paca de paja cerca, la tomaron y pusieron la paja sobre el cuerpo, Stormy disparo un rayo, y la paja empezó a arder, después retomaron el camino tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Darcy

-A donde sea, pero que sea lejos de aquí-respondió Icy

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Magix<p>

Una figura oscura esta recargada contra la pared de un callejón

-Tendré que revisar cada escuela, pero por fin se donde está, por fin obtendré la piedra Tiresia-

Después tomo camino con rumbo a las tres escuelas


	3. La piedra Tiresia

**Saludos, sigo esperando los reviews**

**Les traigo el capítulo dos, espero las críticas**

**En este aparecerá el personaje que apareció al final del capítulo anterior, ¿Qué será eso de la piedra Tiresia? Pues en este capítulo lo van a saber.**

**Disfruten la historia**

**La piedra Tiresia**

El día brillaba, era un día hermoso para un picnic, y claro eso era lo que estaban haciendo las chicas del club winx y los especialistas.

El día anterior había tenido lugar el combate contra las trix, para las winx no había sido muy "difícil" vencerlas, ya que desde la destrucción de las tres antiguas hechiceras, las trix parecían haberse debilitado.

-¿Entonces Bloom cuando es la boda?-pregunto Stella con su ánimo característico

La mencionada se sonrojo un poco

-Aun no lo sé, después de la aventura anterior, no se cuánto tiempo tomen los arreglos de la boda, pero no nos importa esperar ¿Verdad Sky?-

-Claro que no Bloom-después de esto le dio un apasionado beso

-Uuuuuuyyyyy-dijeron a coro el resto de los allí reunidos

Cierto que no les importaba esperar

-¿Creen que las trix vuelvan?-pregunto Timmy

-No creo que vuelvan, les dieron su merecido-dijo Riven con sonrisas

-Volverán estoy segura-dijo Tecna

-Siempre intentando obtener la llama del dragón, ¿nunca se cansan?-pregunto Flora

-No lo creo, pero ya no les será fácil obtenerla-termino Bloom

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Roxy?-

-Estoy aquí, fui a pasear un poco y a jugar con Kiko-

Entonces se escuchó un pequeño ruido, era el comunicador de Sky

-Sera mejor que contestes puede ser algo importante-dijo Bloom

-De acuerdo Bloom-

Sky saco el pequeño disco y la imagen de Codatorta apareció en el

-Rey Sky solicito la presencia de todos ustedes en Fuente Roja en el menor tiempo posible, les tengo una misión especial, ¿Vendrás Sky?-

-Iré, pero ¿de qué trata la misión?-

-No puedo decírselos, pero los espero en los Hangares ¿pueden llegar a las doce?-

-Si-

-Entonces los espero-

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla

-¿Qué misión sería tan importante como para llamarnos?-pregunto Helio mientras dibujaba unos arbustos

-No lo sé, pero será mejor guardar las cosas, ya dijimos que estaríamos allí-

-Era un día de campo perfecto-dijo Musa

Empezaron a guardar las cosas no tardaron mucho tiempo, después todos se subieron a la nave y partieron con rumbo a Fuente Roja, no tardarían en llegar.

* * *

><p>Cerca de Torre de Nubes<p>

En el bosque deambula una figura encubierta

-Por aquí debe de ser un buen lugar para entrar-

Camino un tramo hasta llegar al lugar donde el bosque y la escuela eran más cercanos, se acercó un poco, pero se encontró con la barrera protectora

-No hay problema, nada me impedirá pasar, pero sería muy torpe de mi parte romperla, eso me delataría, esto funciona mejor-

De su abrigo saco una especie de esfera verde, recito unas palabras, la esfera se ilumino y se elevó, se dirigió hacia la barrera y abrió un espacio la suficientemente grande para que pasara, después de pasar el espacio se cerró y la esfera desapareció.

-Esto evitara que me detecten, pero a partir de ahora debo de moverme rápido, una mirada indiscreta y todo fracasara-

Después se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre, al llegar al pie junto al muro y asegurarse que no había nadie, toco la pared y recito algunas palabras, seguidamente se abrió una especie de portal que le permitió la entrada

-Estoy dentro, ahora a buscar esa piedra-

Luego se dirigió hacia los sótanos de la escuela.

* * *

><p>En Fuente Roja<p>

La nave llego y aterrizo, Codatorta estaba esperándolos

-Saludos, me da gusto verlos de nuevo, ¿están preparados para la misión?-

-Si lo estamos, pero ¿en qué consiste?-respondió Sky

-Seré breve: hubo un ataque a un pueblo, los que lograron escapar hablaron de un mago, las hadas y hechiceras, que Vivian en la ciudad más cercana reportaron una extraña onda de energía, que no supieron identificar-

-¡¿Cómo que atacaron un pueblo?-era Bloom y el resto de las winx que ya habían bajado y escucharon pare de la conversación

Codatorta solo volteo a verlas

-¿Quien fue Codatorta?-pregunto Stella

-¿Cuándo fue?-pregunto Musa

-No sabemos quién fue, ni que poder tendría ya que como habrán escuchado, se reportó una extraña onda de energía, fue ayer, los que escaparon decían que tenía un poder muy grande, y era casi invulnerable a los ataques convencionales, únicamente los hechizos más potentes podían enfrentarlo-

-Nosotras también iremos-dijo Bloom, ella miro a sus amigas y ellas también asintieron

-Lo lamento, pero solo ellos pueden ir, son órdenes directas de Saladino, yo ya fui a hacer reconocimiento, lo que sea que ataco ya no está ahí, pero tampoco es algo agradable de ver, tienen cinco minutos para abordar, tú también vienes Nabu-Termino con voz sumamente seria

-De acuerdo- contesto el aludido

Cada uno se despidió de su novia y subió a la nave de transporte, Sky noto que solo había especialistas de su generación

-¿Por qué no vienen los más jóvenes?-le pregunto Sky a Codatorta

-Como ya te dije no es algo agradable de ver, además son ordenes también, solo los más experimentados-

La nave partió, y se dirigió a su destino, las winx fueron a Alfea para hablar con Faragonda, quizás ella podría decirles más.

* * *

><p>Dentro de Torre Nubosa<p>

-Maldición la piedra no está aquí-

Esta exclamación provoco que una araña guardián se acercara a la zona, él se escondió, la araña no encontró nada y se marcho

-Sera mejor irme, voy a Fuente Roja y después a Alfea, buen plan, por suerte conozco los túneles y no tendré que salir, mejor me voy antes que esa araña vuelva-

Acto seguido se encamino hacia los túneles, tomo dirección a Fuente Roja.

* * *

><p>Las winx llegaron a Alfea y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Faragonda, esta se encontraba hablando con Griselda, cuando entraron voltearon a verlas<p>

-Señorita Faragonda tenemos que hablar-dijo Bloom

-Ya sé que es lo que quieren saber Saladino me llamo-

-¿Entonces nos explicara todo?-pregunto Layla

-Todo lo que se, tomen asiento, ¿gustan un poco de Te?-

Todas asintieron

-¿Griselda podrías traernos el té por favor?-

-Sí, volveré en un momento-dicho esto salío de la habitación

-De acuerdo, ¿han oído hablar de Mawiland?-

-Vaya nombre, pero no, ¿dónde queda?-pregunto Musa

-En Tirus-

-Conozco Tirus, es un planeta que destaca por su comercio, yo lo definiría como una gran tienda-interrumpió Stella

-Así es Stella, pues bien ese planeta también tiene otra curiosidad, las hadas y las hechiceras tienen relaciones sumamente buenas, aunque también hay lugares habitados solamente por hadas y otros por hechiceras, pero se llevan muy bien, Valtor no ataco ese mundo por que no tenía nada que le interesara además de que se habría visto en problemas, no es un lugar como oppositus, tendría más en común con Magix, a excepción de que en algunos lugares la parte positiva de la magia es la imperante, y en otros es la negativa, únicamente en la ciudad principal la magia esta en equilibrio, si ustedes hubiesen ido a Mawiland, aun con su Believix sus poderes hubiesen disminuido considerablemente por la gran cantidad de energía negativa-

-No puedo creerlo, no creería que nuestros poderes pudiesen disminuir-comento Tecna

-Pues créelo, lo visite una vez cuando era un hada enchantix, mis poderes se redujeron tanto que solo podía lanzar hechizos básicos-

Las chicas se mostraron incrédulas al oír esto, pero sabían que Faragonda no mentía, después entro Griselda con el té, les sirvió y se retiró diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que atender, era claro que quería dejarlas a solas con Faragonda

-Continúe por favor-pidió Bloom

-De acuerdo, como supondrán este pueblo solo está habitado por hechiceras y magos, pues bien ayer sufrieron un ataque, todos los que lograron escapar hablaron de un mago con un poder desconocido, y sumamente grande, pudo resistir muy bien los ataques, y solo los más poderosos le afectaban, aunque algo también me intriga, al parecer sus conjuros se basaban en fuego, aunque también utilizaba de hielo, viento y escudos poderosos, normalmente las hechiceras y las hadas solo pueden manejar un tipo de poder, pero este "mago" utilizaba distintos; los que sacaron a las personas de ahí vieron el pueblo desde una colina, mientras los magos y hechiceras más poderosos trataban de detenerlo, al parecer invoco un dragón-

Todas se sorprendieron al oír esto último, la única que podía hacer eso era Bloom, y el poder completo del gran dragón solo lo habían podido convocar por convergencia.

-Señorita cree….que ¿haya otra parte de la llama del dragón que no conocemos?, digo aparte de la tenía Valtor

-No lo creo, la hubiesen identificado, el dragón según lo que dijeron estaba hecho de fuego, el poder que tenía era sumamente grande, fue lo último que vieron antes de marcharse de ahí, no sé lo que haya atacado el pueblo, pero lo destruyo completamente-

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Bloom

-¿Qué clase de poder habría de tener para invocar un dragón?, solo la guardiana de la llama puede hacer eso-dijo Tecna

Todas estaban enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos, después le siguieron preguntando a Faragonda los detalles.

* * *

><p>En la nave<p>

-Estamos por llegar a Mawiland-dijo Codatorta

A traves de las ventanas solo se apreciaba una nube de denso humo negro

-¿Que es esa nube?-pregunto Nabu

-Esa nube es donde debería estar el pueblo, nuestra misión es buscar sobrevivientes si los hay-

Todos se miraron con una sombra de sorpresa y duda, la nave aterrizo a un kilómetro del lugar, todos bajaron y se dirigieron al pueblo.

No hace falta decir lo que sintieron cuando entraron y vieron tan horrendo espectáculo.

* * *

><p>En los túneles que conectan las tres escuelas<p>

-La piedra no estaba en Torre nubosa, tampoco en Fuente roja, lo único que queda es Alfea, porque ¿en que otro lugar podrían estar? –

* * *

><p>Uno de los mosaicos se movió, se apartó y emergió del suelo una figura encapuchada<p>

-Estoy aquí, por suerte no había nadie, la mayoría está en el comedor, será mejor ir con cuidado-

Empezó a avanzar a través de los pasillos, la capa que traía impedía que lo detectaran, por medio de magia, ya que los conjuros que traía eran muy potentes, y su energía la podría captar cualquier hada y era lo que menos quería, tuvo que esconderse un par de veces para evitar ser descubierto, a través de los pasillos llego a una puerta que contenían unas escaleras que bajaban, entro y se encontró con un gran depósito, algunos estantes, que contenían libros y otros artículos, hecho una rápida mirada, ninguno era lo que buscaba.

-Vamos tiene que estar por aquí-

Mientras buscaba oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, rápidamente se escondió, dos chicas entraron

-Vamos Rian no me digas que no quieres saber que hay aquí-

-Si quiero, pero si nos descubren nos van a castigar-

-No seas miedosa y entra-

-De acuerdo Val-

Las chicas entraron y empezaron a curiosear mientras eran observadas

-Diantres, váyanse de aquí, dos alumnas nuevas sin duda, tendré que moverme o me descubrirán-

Empezó a desplazarse hacia un lugar seguro, pero en el camino tiro un pequeño tornillo que resonó por el lugar

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No seas miedosa Rian, ven vamos a averiguar-

Las chicas se acercaron peligrosamente al lugar donde estaba escondido, no lo vieron, por suerte, salió de su escondite, necesitaba otro, al avanzar por los pasillos algo llamo su atención y se detuvo a verlo, ¿podría ser la piedra?, no, no lo era, cuando volteo vio a una de las chicas que lo miraba con cara de asombro, había sido descubierto; la chica empezó a retroceder, el hizo un movimiento rápido y la atrapo, la inmovilizo, saco una especie de paño y lo puso en su boca, la chica inmediatamente se durmió, después la recargo contra un estante, al voltear vio a la otra chica, esta tenía una barra de metal que había tomado de algún lugar, pues eran cosas viejas las que estaban en este deposito

-Su…su…suelta a Val-tenía miedo pero estaba dispuesta a luchar

El hizo otro movimiento rápido y la atrapo, pero el bastón de la chica golpeo su saco y salió una de las esferas que resonó contra el suelo.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto Faragonda a las winx, estas asintieron, rápidamente puso sus manos en la bola de cristal y localizo al intruso<p>

-Chicas tienen que atraparlo-

Después las winx salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Mierda me han descubierto y ha sonado la alarma, la piedra no estaba aquí la buscare en otro lugar-<p>

Corrió hacia la puerta, la travesó, se dirigió al pasillo que daba al patio, toco la pared, recito nuevamente unas palabras, atravesó el portal, estaba en el patio y se dirigía a la salida cuando una bola de fuego se interpuso en su camino

-¡Alto ahí!-ordeno Bloom

Eran las winx; él se detuvo y las miro, tenían su forma de enchantix.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

Una voz grave le contesto a Bloom

-Lo que quiero no lo encontré aquí, y ustedes no se metan en mis asuntos-

Se disponía a marcharse cuando una barrera de Morphix se lo impidió

-No iras a ninguna parte-amenazo Layla

-Sera por las malas-

Saco una espada que partió la muralla, era de metal reluciente y plateado con un mango de incrustaciones doradas, las winx lanzaron sus ataques hacia él, los cuales esquivaba con facilidad, finalmente viendo que no se libraría de ellas se detuvo, las winx lanzaron más ataques

-Espejo de protección ven a mí-

Algo similar a un escudo apareció frente a él, en cuanto los poderes lo tocaron volvieron directo hacia ellas, pudieron esquivarlo, ahora ¿cómo lo enfrentarían?, era un mago

-Si lo están pensando, no soy un mago, pero me tomo mucho tiempo elaborar ese hechizo-

Después las recorrió con la mirada, se detuvo en Bloom, murmuro algo que ellas alcanzaron a oír

-La llama de Dragón…..Domino, eso es, la piedra esta en Domino-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto Bloom

-Ya me voy, pero ya se dónde está lo que busco-después recito algunas palabras que no comprendieron y se abrió un portal, lo atravesó, antes de que se cerrara concentraron una buena cantidad de energía, lo que les permitió tenerlo abierto el tiempo suficiente para pasar y llegaron a Domino, pero a una parte que Bloom no conocía

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Bloom

-Según esto a 60 Km al sudeste del palacio-dijo Tecna consultando un localizador

-De acuerdo pero ¿Dónde esta nuestro amigo?-pregunto Musa

-Por allí-Layla señalo unas ruinas que tenían un aspecto griego, por lo visto eran muy antiguas, hacia allí se dirigieron.

Le habían dicho a Roxy que se quedara en Alfea, por lo que no iba con ellas.

Cuando llegaron a las ruinas encontraron a aquel hombre

-Váyanse, es la última vez que se los digo, yo no quiero pelear con ustedes-

-Nos iremos cuando nos digas porque irrumpiste en Alfea-dijo Layla

-No les incumbe-

Saco una especie de hechizo que dirigió hacia ellas, el cual esquivaron, saco una esfera de color rojo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla una bola de fuego llego a él y la esfera exploto en su mano lanzándolo contra unos pilares, a causa del impacto las partes superiores cayeron, lo habrían aplastado, sino fuera por las enredaderas que convoco Flora que detuvieron los escombros y lo sacaron de ahí, cuando lo revisaron vieron que tenía lastimado el Brazo, era un hombre de cerca de 60 años de complexión delgada, sus vestimenta reflejaba a un viajero, que había pasado mucho tiempo a la intemperie, ahora era inofensivo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Flora

No parecía con ánimos de contestar, pero estaba atrapado así que hablo

-Mi nombre es Carlos Olivers Pay, o como me llamaban antes, la "Garra Plateada"-

-Yo lo conozco-todas voltearon a ver a Musa

-¿De dónde?-preguntaron todas a Coro

-Mi padre me conto sobre el famoso ladrón apodado la "Garra Plateada", cometió muchos robos, nunca pudieron atraparlo, una de los más grandes fue cuando robo una espada de un sepulcro-

-Todo eso es cierto-

Las chicas examinaron la espada, el acero la hacía brillar con destellos de plata, mientras que el mango de oro la contrastaba, se podían apreciar una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas en este, en la hoja tenia inscrito con letras elegantes un nombre: _Roldán._

-Hemos dado con la espada robada hace mucho tiempo, la devolveremos-dijo Layla

-GLADIUS RETUM ET COLISEUM-recito el hombre

La espada tembló y se elevó por los aires, después en medio de una luz desapareció.

-Fue directo a mi casa, o ¿creyeron que no estaría asegurada?-

-Más importante ahora es ¿Qué buscas?-

-La piedra Tiresia, todo me apuntaba a que estaba en las tres escuelas, pero no, luego recordé este lugar y supe que tenía que estar aquí, tiene el espíritu o la esencia, como quieran llamarle, de Tiresias el profeta ciego, según algunos puede decir el futuro, lo que vendrá, y eso es lo que busco-

-No veo como puedas encontrar eso aquí, es una plaza abandonada, además de muy antigua, si había algo aquí hace mucho que se fue-dijo Bloom

Bloom camino hacia lo que habría sido el centro de aquella plaza, contemplo el conjunto, le recordaba a una imagen que había visto en un libro de la acrópolis de Grecia, dio unos golpes en el suelo con el pie, un crujido inundo el lugar, y el suelo donde estaba Bloom cedió.

-¡Bloooommm!-gritaron todas

-Tranquilas estoy bien cof….cof hay mucho polvo aquí, esperen veo algo-

La luz se filtraba en la cueva e iluminaba la mayor parte de esta, a los lados, en las paredes había frescos, de estilo griego, y algunos pilares tallados en la roca, al final iluminada por una pálida luz situada en un pedestal había una piedra de no más de 30 centímetros de altura de forma triangular, Bloom se acercó con cuidado a ella, estaba decorada con bajorrelieves que representaban un templo, el sol, la luna, había un hombre sentado sobe una roca y sobre él se podía observar un par de ojos vendados, la piedra era gris y estaba cubierta de polvo, Bloom la levanto y espero algo, pero no pasó nada, volvió a la abertura y salió para alivio de sus amigas en buen estado.

-Miren que encontré-

Todas se acercaron a ver, los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al ver la piedra

-Esa…esa es….es la piedra tiresia-

Haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y se acercó, ya no era un peligro, y estaban preparadas por si intentaba algo

-¿Cómo hacemos que nos muestre el futuro, tenemos que decir? ¡Oh gran piedra muéstranos el futuro!-dijo Musa entre broma y burla

-No lo que tienen que decir es esto-

Las winx lo miraron, no se movió, solo hablo

-Gran profeta Tiresias, profeta ciego, tu que tienes ojos que no ven, dinos el porvenir, muéstranos que nos depara el futuro profeta ciego-

La piedra empezó a brillar, Bloom la soltó, pero la piedra no cayó al suelo, bajo suavemente, cuando toco el suelo una luz emergió de la parte superior, poco a poco la luz tomo forma humana: un viejo decrepito cubierto con una túnica negra, con un viejo bastón de madera nudosa, su cara estaba completamente cubierta de arrugas, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yo soy Tiresias el profeta ¿Qué es lo que desean?-dijo la espectral figura con voz cascada

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Carlos, este solo sonreía

-Adelante, ¿no quieren preguntarle algo?-dijo al fin

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero los reviews

El conjuro, intente hacer que sonara a latín

Nos vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo Je je je je


	4. Tiresias ve el futuro

**Saludos, les traigo el capitulo 3, se van a enterar de las palabras de Tiresias, así que disfruten, sigo esperando los reviews**

**Tiresias ve el futuro**

_Vaya, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?..., pero si esas chicas han descubierto la piedra Tiresia, me pregunto ¿ qué es lo que les dirá?, muchos han intentado adivinar el futuro, sin mucho éxito, recuerdo cuando consulte el espíritu del profeta Calcas en el inframundo, me advirtió que si yo no era precavido terminaría encerrado,….y ha sido así, solo que no me preciso cuanto tiempo, me pregunto….¿en qué momento uno de nosotros será libre?...tendremos que esperar, pero sé que no será por mucho tiempo….será pronto, pero…..oigamos que es lo que tiene que decirles Tiresias,….puede…..que después de todo…..oiga algo sobre mi o los míos._

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que desean?-volvió a preguntar el viejo decrepito con su voz cascada<p>

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por esto, de verdad como había dicho Carlos les podía ¿decir el futuro?

-Profeta debes saber ya por lo que te hemos llamado-dijo Carlos

-Espera, ¿puede ver el futuro este….señor?-dijo Musa al no encontrar un adjetivo más adecuado

-Si puedo verlo Musa de la Nebulosa Armónica*-

Musa se sorprendió, ni siquiera había dicho su nombre o algo que insinuara de donde venia, y este hombre ya se lo había dicho

-¿Nos conoces?-dijo Flora

-No las conozco, pero puedo ver o saber quiénes son ustedes Flora de Lynphea-

Flora también se sorprendió, y se quedo sin habla, pero Layla quiso poner a prueba a aquel viejo, solo para despejar dudas

-Tiresias, ¿así te llamas o no?-

-Si así me llamo-

-¿Puedes decirme como conocí a las winx y a mi novio?-

La figura solo permaneció unos momentos callada, con la cara hacia el horizonte

-Layla de Andross, las conociste después de haber hecho una incursión en la Fortaleza de Lord Darkar, para rescatar a las pixies que luego se volverían compañeras de tus amigas, saliste del bosque junto a la escuela de hadas Alfea, estabas muy agotada y te desmayaste, en cuanto a tu novio, tu matrimonio estaba arreglado con él, pero no le conocías y no querías casarte, lo conociste cerca del museo de Magix, el dio un nombre falso Ophir, tiempo después te enamoraste de él, y luego descubriste que era Nabu-

-Es increíble- fue lo único que dijo Layla

-¿Para que acudían las personas a ti?-pregunto Bloom

-Venían por consejo o para averiguar el futuro, y en algunos casos tratar de evitarlo, ese fue el caso del rey Layo-

-Yo puedo explicarles eso-dijo Carlos

Las chicas solo asintieron

-El rey Layo no consulto a Tiresias, pero recibió el Oráculo, esto es una profecía de que si tenía un hijo varón este le asesinaría, cuando la esposa de Layo tuvo a Edipo este lo dio a un campesino para que le abandonara en el campo, así esperaba poder escapar del oráculo, pero Edipo termino en manos de los reyes de Corintio que lo criaron, cuando adulto se fue de ahí, durante el viaje mato al rey Layo, sin saber que este era su padre, y así se cumplió la profecía-

-Muchos han recurrido a mí para enterarse del futuro y poder evitarlo, vanos han sido sus intentos-

-Tienes mucha razón-

-¿Han venido por consejo o para saber el futuro?

-Para conocer que nos depara el porvenir-dijo Carlos

-Si queremos conocer el futuro-dijo Stella algo emocionada

-Antes una pregunta ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?-pregunto Tecna

-Ya sabrás que soy ciego-

Tecna asintió

-Pues bien da lo mismo si los abro o no, además de que no necesito ojos para ver el futuro-

-Entonces ¿Qué depara el futuro?-pregunto Carlos

Tiresias levanto su cara hacia el cielo, estaba atardeciendo, un hermoso atardecer con gamas de naranjas y azules sumamente hermosos, después Tiresias volteo la cara hacia el horizonte, por fin hablo

-Veo muchas cosas, están por suceder grandes eventos, algunos benéficos, otros muy dañinos-

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Bloom

Tiresias parecía no haberla oído, o no le prestó atención

-Si eventos relevantes están por ocurrir, lo que no creyeron probable ocurrirá-

La figura levanto las manos y la cara al cielo, luego después de unos segundos bajo lentamente la cara, al igual que sus manos, apoyo el bastón en el suelo y las manos sobre el mango

-Esto ocurrirá-

Su voz cambio de pronto, de una voz cascada y débil, a una firme y fuerte

"_Los opuestos se unirán, y se convertirán en una amenaza para los resurgidos"_

"_Los descendientes se enfrentaran a los anteriormente cautivos"_

"_Antiguos gobernantes, los reyes derrotados y olvidados, regresaran a sus anteriores dominios"_

"_Los libres del cautiverio vencerán y desintegraran la alianza de la luz"_

"_El fénix de oro volverá a enfrentarse al dragón del rey"_

"_La lanza de la ciudadela cegara al devorador de hombres"_

-Eso es lo que sucederá en este mundo, la dimensión mágica-

Todos quedaron ensimismados en sus pensamientos, aquello no tenía mucho sentido, al menos por ahora, Carlos parecía especialmente perturbado, en especial al escuchar la frase relativa a los reyes, ¿Cuáles eran? No lo sabían

-¿Hay algo más?-pregunto Bloom

-Si hay algo mas para ustedes club winx, deberán confiar en su amistad, y no olvidar lo que pasaron juntas, ya que enfrentaran una prueba difícil, aunque para tres de ustedes las pruebas serán muchas-

Luego las recorrió con la mirada, o eso parecía ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se detuvo en Flora

-Enfrentaras un reto difícil, deberás ser fuerte en tus convicciones, o de lo contrario podrías hacer algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte, habrá un momento en que… aunque lo sientas, tu confianza no habrá sido traicionada-

Después poso la mirada en Stella

-Tú también deberás ser firme en tus convicciones, o al igual que tu amiga harás algo de lo que después te arrepentirás, sufrirás la tentación de la araña, el resultado dependerá exclusivamente de ti-

-Flora y Stella, pueden cometer un error que se puede enmendar, pero tu Stella ten especial cuidado con la tentación de la araña, ya que sus palabras encierran una trampa, y si las cosas salen mal…. cargaras con ello-

Después miro a Bloom

-Bloom de Domino, tu harás que alguien recupere la confianza en sí mismo y no tenga deseos de abandonar este mundo, pero mi advertencia no es contra alguien que conozcas, sino sobre tu poder la llama del dragón, es un poder único, y eso….. Será lo que le facilite las cosas al mago, cuídate del mago negro, del sirviente del rey, el mago…. maldecido junto con su rey, tu poder único le facilitara el trabajo, y deberás ser fuerte, tú poder en este caso puede ser una debilidad-

Después volvió a mirar al horizonte

-Ustedes tres harán que alguien tome otro camino, en cuanto al resto…cuídense de los prejuicios-

-Recuerden esto la amistad o un amigo de verdad puede surgir donde menos te lo esperas y con quien menos te lo esperas-

-Muchas gracias Tiresias profeta ciego-dijo Carlos

-Algo mas, sus novios regresaran a salvo de la misión a la que fueron, pero guardaran un secreto, el cual les revelaran en no mucho tempo, tengan paciencia-

Al terminar de hablar el anciano se apoyo en su bastón, la luz lo envolvió y desapareció, la piedra dejo de brillar.

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Ninguna lo sabía a la perfección, pensaron en preguntarle a Carlos, el parecía saber de lo que trataban, pero estaba consternado, en especial cuando oyó sobre el mago maldecido junto al rey.

Bloom se acerco a el

-¿Qué significa lo que acabamos de oír?-pregunto al fin.

* * *

><p>*me refiero al hogar de Musa, la nebulosa de Armónica o Melodía.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero críticas

Se va a poner bueno luego je je jeXD


	5. El mago

**Saludos, les traigo el capitulo 4 y sigo esperando los reviews**

**Saludos a todos los que han leído**

**Bueno aquí va la historia, disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>El Mago<strong>

-¿Qué significa lo que acabamos de oír?-volvió a preguntar Bloom

-No lo sé, según lo que conozco de Tiresias, era muy reacio a decir el futuro en forma directa, casi siempre lo decía en frases como las que acabamos de oír, depende de nosotros explicarlas-

-Entonces nosotros tenemos que interpretar el futuro-dijo Tecna

-Entonces quizá no se cumpla lo que vio-dijo Layla

-No estén tan seguras, todas las profecías de Tiresias acaban por cumplirse, eso dice la tradición, y cuando tratamos con el espíritu de un profeta hay que hacerle caso, hay diversas versiones, pero todas coinciden en que sus palabras se cumplían; es uno de los profetas más famosos de la Grecia antigua, junto con Calcas que murió de un ataque de risa, aunque este último si decía el futuro de forma directa, si algún día escuchan sus palabras préstenle atención-

-¿Por qué no buscaste la piedra de Calcas?- pregunto Musa

-Sí, hubiera sido mucho más fácil-dijo Bloom

-Calcas no tiene una piedra, que contenga su espíritu, para consultarlo hay que ir a un lugar…que comparado con la región más oscura y lúgubre de la dimensión mágica…a esta la haría quedar como un paraíso, es lo único que les puedo decir-

¿Qué lugar podía haber más lúgubre? Que por ejemplo la dimensión omega o la fortaleza de Darkar

-Para serles sincero, no pondría un pie en ese lugar ni aunque me hicieran gobernante de toda la dimensión mágica-

-¿Sera tan lúgubre como la fortaleza de Darkar?-pregunto Stella

-Les diré algo, estuve en la entrada de ese lugar en la tierra, no pude ni atravesar el arco de entrada, no me atreví y no me arrepiento, ya que ¿Quién me aseguraría que volviese a salir?-

-Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Flora

-Está herido y necesita atención, pero le encerraran seguramente en Rocaluz-dijo Bloom

-¿Por qué no intentas curarlo Bloom?-sugirió Tecna

-Buena idea-

Bloom acerco sus manos al brazo, una débil llama surgió de ellos, y después se apago

-No funciono de eso estoy seguro-

-Chécalo Tecna-

Tecna saco un pequeño escáner, lo paso por su brazo, y efectivamente, seguía teniendo el daño

-¿Por qué mi poder no funciono?-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no me importa ser encerrado en Rocaluz, quizá pueda pensar en las palabras de Tiresias; si fuera más joven este brazo dañado no sería problema; les voy a pedir algo, guarden la piedra Tiresia y no hablen de lo que oyeron aquí o de la piedra a menos que sea necesario, algunas frases encerraban cosas no muy alentadoras-

-Entonces sabes que significan-inquirió Bloom

-No lo sé, pero se siente o ¿no?-

Llevaron a Carlos al palacio de Domino, donde tardo tres días en reponerse, después de eso lo trasladaron al monasterio del lago Rocaluz, Bloom guardo la piedra en uno de los almacenes del palacio; al día siguiente volvieron los especialistas de Mawiland, las winx los recibieron con alegría, pero cuando les preguntaron sobre el pueblo, se mostraron reacios a hablar, y desviaban el tema constantemente, a todas les vino a la mente lo que dijo el profeta:

"Guardaran un secreto que les revelaran en no mucho tiempo, tengan paciencia"

Haciendo caso de lo que les dijo Carlos no hablaron de las profecías aunque seguía una interrogante ¿Qué anunciaban?

* * *

><p><em>1 mes después<em>

Todo parecía normal, a excepción de una cosa; los reyes de Domino habían organizado un baile por el final del mes; la boda de Bloom y Sky habría de ser en dos semanas, pero no se llevaría a cabo por un acontecimiento que cambiaria todo e interrumpiría la paz de la dimensión mágica.

El baile estaba a medio tiempo, todos estaban bailando, una pieza de música clásica era el fondo de todos los sonidos que había en el baile, el despliegue de vestidos y trajes le proveía al salón de todos los colores del arcoíris, cuando la música acabo todos se sentaron para degustar los exquisitos platillos, las winx estaban sentadas junto con sus novios, aunque Roxy no tenia novio, había hecho amistad entre los jóvenes del baile.

-Esta comida esta exquisita Bloom, y los vestidos lo están aun mas- dijo Stella

-No olvides quien escogió la música- dijo Musa

-O quien sugirió la decoración- dijo Flora

-De acuerdo no lo olvidare-respondió Stella

-Muy bien Stella abre la boca-dijo Brandon

Luego le dio a Stella un pedazo de pastel

-Muy rico el pastel-

-Flora que te parece si me ayudas a pintar unos cuadros luego-dijo Helio

-De acuerdo-

-¿Puedes creer que nos casaremos tan pronto Sky?-dijo Bloom

-No, no lo puedo creer, pero pasara en dos semanas, solo espero que las trix no lo arruinen- término con una pequeña risa

-No lo van a arruinar-

-O que no aparezcan aquí-volvió a decir con una risa

Momentos después de decir eso las puertas se abrieron de par en par a causa de una intensa ráfaga de aire, unas nubes se formaron en el interior del edificio y los rayos provenientes del techo impactaron contra el suelo, en medio de muchos gritos

-Sky tienes dotes de profeta-dijo Bloom

Los especialistas se colocaron en posición de combate, y las winx se transformaron, cambiando a su forma de Believix, todos los ojos estaban en la puerta, esperaban que de un momento a otro aparecieran por ella las conocidas enemigas de las winx, pero no aparecieron, en lugar de ellas apareció un hombre de 1.60 de altura, vestido elegantemente con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul, los zapatos estaban profundamente lustrados y brillaban con la luz, su cara era delgada, tenía algunas arrugas, sus cejas eran gruesas, semi blancas, tenia peinado de lado con el cabello completamente canoso, además de una barba de candado que era tan blanca como el cabello, en la mano derecha llevaba un bastón con algunos grabados de dragones, si no fuera por las circunstancias, se le habría tomado por un invitado mas.

-Así que este es el famoso palacio de Domino-dijo el extraño mirando el interior, inspeccionado cada detalle

Oritel se adelanto

-¿Quién eres?-dijo con voz fuerte

-No deberías hablarme así-

El viejo movió un poco los brazos hacia adelante, y detrás de él aparecieron dos criaturas que parecían perezosos gigantes, solo que tenían pelaje negro y no se veían muy amigables, además de que median cerca de dos metros de altura.

-Creo que quiero tomar un poco de vino-

Detrás de los especialistas y de la multitud en general aparecieron otras dos criaturas, pero estas parecían monos, con pelaje naranja, no medirían mas de 40 centímetros de alto, eran dos, una llevaba una copa y la otra una botella del vino de la fiesta, el extraño abrió la botella, se sirvió una copa, la bebió tranquilamente, luego le dio la copa a uno de los "monos" y estos se retiraron

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Oritel

-Tu vino es muy bueno, pero deja algo que desear-

-Exijo saber quién eres-Dijo Oritel con tono autoritario

-¿Tu? ¿Exiges?-después de esto estallo en estruendosas carcajadas, parecía estarse burlando de la pregunta

-Tu pretendes ¿mandarme a mí?- y volvió a estallar en estruendosas carcajadas

Poco después el extraño se calmo, aliviándose y recobrando el aliento por el tiempo que había reído

-¡Escúchame bien, ten más cuidado con la forma en que diriges tus palabras!-su voz ahora era colérica

Movió sus brazos hacia arriba y luego los bajo, seguidamente las criaturas se multiplicaron, estas parecían listas para abalanzarse de un momento a otro sobre los presentes

-¡Yo soy el que debería exigirte!, tú crees tener todo el poder por la llama del dragón-dijo esto último con tono despectivo

-Estás hablando con el gran Kaualffyman, el mago poderoso-

Las criaturas se posicionaron delante de él formando una barrera, y adoptaron una pose más amenazante, listas para abalanzarse

-Los míos son los que merecen el titulo de los primeros, el poder de la llama del dragón no se compara a nuestro poder, el que teníamos antes de la decaída, aun así cada uno de los que quedan pueden fácilmente derrotarlos a todos ustedes débiles hadas-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Oritel con algo de furia en la voz a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate secundado por los especialistas

-Y las que se hacen llamar hechiceras, son un insulto, son inferiores, no valen la pena, pude destruir a un pueblo entero de estas "hechiceras" y "magos" sin mucho trabajo-

-Saquen a los invitados de aquí-ordeno Oritel a los guardias y estos procedieron a llevar a los invitados a otra parte del castillo

Las winx miraron sorprendidas a los especialistas, su expresión cambio de pronto a una de profundo enojo, se notaba la ira en su mirada, incluso en la de helio

-Tú fuiste el que destruyo Mawiland-dijo Sky

-Sí, ellos no valían la pena, ni siquiera podían tocarme con sus ataques, y mis criaturas eran un enorme desafío para los "magos", si así se llamaba el pueblo, pero eso es, se llamaba-después soltó un par de carcajadas

-¡Atrápenlo!-ordeno Oritel

Los especialistas se lanzaron sobre el mago, pero las criaturas se lanzaron sobre ellos, tenían que tener mucho cuidado con sus temibles garras de 30 centímetros y sus colmillos, estas criaturas no eran como las que habían enfrentado anteriormente, incluso Oritel tenía problemas

Las winx volaron hacia el mago, Musa lanzo un ataque de ondas sonoras, pego de lleno en el, pero no le hizo el más mínimo daño

-Ruido inútil, ven lo que digo, son débiles-

Alzo la mano y de ella salió disparada una esfera con dirección a Musa, iba tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar, la esfera llego a su altura y estallo, la onda expansiva envió a Musa contra la pared y cayo inconsciente

-¡Musa! Esto lo pagaras-dijo Riven con la furia perfectamente tangible en la voz, se abalanzo hacia adelante pero dos criaturas le cortaron el paso

Las winx se dieron las manos, Roxy tomaría el lugar de Musa, cualquier ayuda, por pequeña que fuera era útil

-Musa está bien-le oyeron decir a la reina Miriam que se había arrodillado junto a Musa y la atendía

Las chicas concentraron su energía, e invocaron el poder del gran dragón, su figura se irguió e ilumino el salón, el mago lo miro despectivamente, el dragón se dirigió a él, pero fue detenido por una especie de barrera, no podía seguir avanzando y las winx estaban concentrando toda su energía en el

-Les dije que eran débiles, ¿creen que eso es un dragón? ¡Esto es un dragón!-

El mago coloco el cetro justo frente a él, murmuro unas palabras y de inmediato las cortinas estallaron en llamas, estas se reunieron detrás del mago y tomaron forma de un dragón, similar al que las chicas habían invocado, pero este se veía más grande y malo. Los dragones empezaron a enfrentarse, era claro que el de las winx tenia la desventaja, con cada golpe recibido, el dragón perdía energía, en cambio el del mago no parecía sufrir daño alguno

-Ya basta de juegos-el mago murmuro otras palabras, pero alcanzaron a oír al final la palabra Draco, esta última la dijo en voz fuerte

Dos dragones más pequeños salieron del cetro, y otros cuatro del dragón mas grande, y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ellas, aunque su dragón se puso frente a ellas para protegerlas, los dragones pequeños lo atravesaron y las impactaron, salieron disparadas hacia las paredes, aunque no chocaron si habían recibido un gran daño, mientras tanto el dragón del mago se encargo de liquidar al de las chicas

-Esto es prueba suficiente de que son débiles-

El dragón se acerco peligrosamente a ellas, cuando unos disparos de energía chocaron contra él, habían llegado refuerzos, eran Morgana y Nébula, el resto de las winx no habían sufrido tanto el impacto y aun podían pelear, pero no así Roxy

-¿Mamá?-dijo Roxy un poco desorientada

-Tranquila aquí estoy-

Morgana se acerco y abrazo a su hija

Nébula ordeno a algunas hadas guerreras ayudar a los especialistas, y a otras a rodear al mago mientras ella y Morgana se encargaban del dragón.

Esta ayuda le vino como anillo al dedo a los especialistas, quienes pudieron lidiar con las criaturas de forma más efectiva, pero aun tenían problemas; cuando las hadas se acercaron para rodear al mago, este solo sonrió, cuando le apuntaron con sus armas, el mago dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, de este golpe mano una onda expansiva que saco volando a las hadas guerreras

-¡Contra los monstruos!-trono la voz de Codatorta que había llegado con un buen número de especialistas; mas refuerzos

Codatorta y los otros causaron un gran alboroto entre las criaturas, que aprovecho Oritel para esquivarlas y llegar al mago, con un certero golpe de la espada lo hirió en el brazo izquierdo, aunque el mago se retiro para no sufrir de lleno el golpe, si recibió una bonita herida

-¡Idiota como te atreves a herirme! ¡Repels!-

El mago lanzo un golpe con el brazo derecho del cual mano una onda de choque que lanzo a Oritel contra la pared

Las chicas notaron que con la herida del mago su dragón se había debilitado; sintieron de pronto una energía fría, y luego una muy similar a la de Flora, habían llegado Diana y Aurora con un buen numero de hadas del ártico y del amazonas, el mago invoco mas criaturas pero estas eran más grandes y parecían osos, Diana y Aurora fueron a pelear contra el dragón

Las fuerzas combinadas de los especialistas y las hadas guerreras habían hecho retroceder a las criaturas, el mago se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedió, luego se dirigió a una de las fuentes del jardín, resguardado por sus monstruos y su dragón, se paro junto a la fuente y sus criaturas formaron una barrera tras el

-¡Escúchenme, entréguenme a las hechiceras que me traicionaron!...y no atacare mas… por el momento-luego soltó una pequeña risa

-¡No nos puedes pedir nada!-grito Sky

-No están en condiciones de negarse-

De las nubes surgieron relámpagos y después unas criaturas aladas, los había atraído hacia allí para pelear mejor

-Entréguenme a las tres hechiceras, como se hacen llamar, o pueden seguir peleando, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

Nadie contesto

-¡Entréguenmelas! Ellas me traicionaron, protegieron a los inferiores, ¡entréguenmelas!-

-¿O si no que?- dijo Sky en un evidente tono de desafío

-Quiero a la hechicera del hielo, la hechicera de la oscuridad y a la hechicera de las tormentas-

Al oír esto las winx no cabían del asombro, o había otras hechiceras con los mismos poderes de las trix o buscaba a las trix

-¡Ya oyeron! Entréguenmelas o volverá a pasar lo que en Mawiland, tienen dos semanas de plazo-

-¡No podrás hacerlo!-grito Oritel que se había reincorporado y ya estaba en el lugar

-Claro que podre, ahora no tengo todo mi poder, y miren no me han podido derrotar…para más pistas estas "hechiceras "se hacían llamar las trix, me imagino que las conocen muy bien… ¡Ya oyeron! tienen dos semanas-

El mago choco su bastón contra el suelo, su dragón formo un remolino de fuego que descendió sobre él, todas las criaturas fueron arrastradas hacia el remolino, cuando se extinguió no quedaba nada, solo las quemaduras en las piedras y el pasto, no acababan de salir del asombro cuando oyeron nuevamente la voz del mago, parecía venir del aire y se oía mas ronca y fuerte

-¡Tienen dos semanas!-

Después del ataque regresaron al palacio, venían discutiendo quien podía ser aquel hombre y de donde había sacado tal poder, y sobre todo por que buscaba a las trix

-Parece que las trix al fin traicionaron a alguien que no debían traicionar-dijo Bloom

-Quizá esto explique por qué no hemos sabido de ellas en un mes-sugirió Tecna

-Si las trix lo traicionaron entonces hicieron lo correcto por una vez-

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír estas palabras de Sky

-¿Sky por qué…?-comenzó a decir Bloom

Sky miro a los otros, luego volteo y se dirigió a ellas

-Vamos entremos al palacio, les tenemos que contar lo que vimos en Mawiland-

El secreto que habían guardado por fin seria revelado

* * *

><p><em>Vaya…vaya…estas chicas se han enfrentado a un mago como los que conocí, y aun con refuerzos no salieron tan bien del combate, así que… no han desaparecido, yo creía que si, después de aquellas batallas; estoy ansioso por pisar nuevamente la tierra…y buscar algo que no se ha extinto; pero este mago me parece un ser deshonroso, espero que los que aun anden por el mundo, no sean como él…sería una pena…volver…y ver esa magia en deshonra.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? y ¿qué opinan del mago?<p>

Espero los reviews


	6. Una historia y un relato

**Saludos nuevamente, les traigo otro capítulo, va a estar un poco fuerte, disfruten**

**Aviso: ya se pueden dejar reviews anónimos, lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba activada la función que impide dejar reviews anónimos, perdón no me había dado cuenta :D**

**Un poquito fuerte el capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Un secreto y un relato<strong>

Las winx y los especialistas entraron en un cuarto y lo cerraron con llave, para evitar que alguien entrara sin previo aviso, lo que les iban a comunicar seguramente no era nada bueno.

Roxy se estaba reponiendo en una sala que se tuvo que acondicionar rápidamente como enfermería, había muchos heridos entre los combatientes, pero ninguno de gravedad, algunos "rasguños" y hadas aturdidas fue el saldo de la batalla, pero nada que lamentar.

Además de que Musa ya se había incorporado, le habían comunicado lo sucedido, se mostro igual de sorprendida, además de que hizo las mismas preguntas que ya se habían hecho el resto ¿quién era? Y ¿de dónde había sacado tal poder?

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos los especialistas empezaron a contarles lo que vieron en Mawiland…

Los especialistas habían bajado de la nave, entrarían por la parte oeste del pueblo, la más alejada del centro y en la que la visibilidad era mayor ya que el viento llevaba el humo hacia el este, recorrieron el que fuera el camino que conectaba con el bosque del zorro al otro lado de unas pequeñas colinas.

-Cuando entramos por la entrada del oeste nos topamos con una densa bruma, avanzamos un poco hasta que en la fuente encontramos a un hombre, había sido puesto ahí sentado, intencionalmente, lucia como si una bestia le hubiera perforado la yugular, su cara expresaba terror…no es fácil de describir-dijo Sky, con un tono sumamente serio, tono que utilizarían todos ellos; después Brandon tomo la palabra

-Su cuerpo lucia profundas quemaduras, nos horrorizamos al ver esto, pero aun mas con lo que vimos después, varios cuerpos lucían regados por las calles, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, todos lucían las mismas señas, además de que había otros colgados en los arboles, tuvimos que checar los cuerpos para comprobar si había alguien vivo, no había nadie vivo, todos estaban muertos-

Brandon callo, luego siguió Timmy

-El lugar parecía arrasado por un terremoto y un incendio a gran escala, la nube de humo tapaba la mayoría de la luz, pero las construcciones todavía manaban humo, cuando acabamos de checar los cuerpos, Codatorta nos ordeno, adentrarnos más en el pueblo, todos habíamos echado mano de las armas, estábamos consternados y asustados, no lo niego-

Luego siguió Nabu

-Nos deteníamos a examinar algunas partes, pero solo encontramos la misma destrucción que en la entrada oeste, habíamos perdido la esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes, cuando ocurrió algo muy raro, y que paradójicamente nos hizo recobrar las esperanzas, estaba examinando unos escombros, cuando creí oír un ruido a mi izquierda, así que voltee y vi una sombra, que se dirigió hacia un callejón, le grite que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, al gritar los chicos se me acercaron, les comente y seguimos el camino que siguió la sombra, al llegar al callejón encontramos una pila de escombros de la que sobresalía una mano, esta se movió un poco, llamamos a Codatorta y empezamos a retirar los escombros, encontramos a una mujer de cerca de veinticinco años con el cabello y la cara negros por las cenizas, cuando abrió los ojos, nos lo dijo todo con la mirada, "gracias"-

Luego siguió Riven

-Encontramos más sobrevivientes, aunque traíamos equipo médico, estaban tan lastimados que se les llevo a la nave para atenderles mejor, todos nos preguntamos que pudo haberle hecho eso a un pueblo entero de hechiceras y magos, y lo acabamos de averiguar hoy, ¡desearía ponerle las manos encima!, todo estaba destruido, y de los muertos ni hablar, no hablare de eso, continuamos hacia el centro del pueblo, todo estaba en llamas, además de que encontrábamos huellas de criaturas desconocidas, tanto en el suelo, como en las paredes, empezamos a buscar en el centro, que lucía la misma devastación, en este punto será mejor que hablen Sky y Helio, ya que ellos lo vieron-

Primero hablo Helio

-Sky y yo fuimos a revisar las inmediaciones del monumento central de Mawiland, que ellos laman palacio de Herald, y según ellos ahí habitan espíritus sumamente poderosos, es una construcción muy grande e imponente, pero una parte estaba completamente derrumbada, rodeamos la construcción, encontramos una especie de puerta, entramos y encontramos a un viejo sentado en una especie de escalón, nos acercamos con cuidado, bien sabíamos que podía ser un cadáver, cuando estábamos a unos dos metros de él, sentimos que alguien nos observaba, volteamos y… podría jurarlo, justo a tres metros de nosotros había un anciano con barba y cabello largo que nos miraba fijamente, llevaba una túnica, no tenia color, todo era gris, pero sus ojos nos miraban, como si estuviera escrutando nuestros pensamientos o nuestras intenciones, nunca había visto ojos mas inquisidores, me pusieron nervioso, cuando dimos un paso para acercarnos a él, una leve ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta y el anciano se difumo como humo-

Siguió Sky

-Después de la sorpresa de aquel anciano, nos dirigimos al que estaba sentado, le hablamos, pero no recibimos respuesta, cuando lo toque, abrió los ojos, en cuestión de un instante estaba en el suelo y él me estaba apuntando con una daga de madera, me dijo-¿quién eres?, ¿eres subordinado del mago?-le respondí, no sin cierto temor, que no lo era y que era parte de los especialistas que habían venido a ayudar a este lugar

-¿Eres el rey de Eraklion?, si, si lo eres, me alegra que haya llegado ayuda, y perdón por el recibimiento, pero tu entenderás…- después de eso me ayudo a ponerme de pie, observamos que estaba muy herido, le ofrecimos ayuda, pero él la negó, cuando salimos del monumento se detuvo un momento, volteo y lo contemplo, aun con aquel panorama era sumamente imponente, luego dijo algo a lo que no le hemos encontrado mucho sentido

-¿Creen en las leyendas que les cuentan sus padres y sus abuelos?, no lo creo, pero cuando las vuelvan a oír, préstenles atención, yo no creía en lo que me contaba mis padres y mis abuelos… acerca de los espíritus de este lugar, los que algunos llaman heraldos, ahora no recuerdo su nombre real…, pero sé que están ahí…expulsaron al mago y salvaron a los que pudieron…no podían intervenir, pero…lo hicieron…vi al líder…-después nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, llamamos al resto de nosotros y presentamos al anciano, solo éramos nosotros seis, seguimos al anciano a otra parte del monumento, entramos a otra especie de habitación del mismo, ahí había muchos cuerpos heridos, custodiados por criaturas parecidas a las que vimos este día, nos pusimos en posición de combate, pero el viejo dijo que bajáramos las armas, después se acercó a una de las criaturas, le dijo que era la ayuda, que habíamos ido a ayudar, después de eso oímos una voz, era de una mujer

-Gracias por haber venido, están heridos pero estables, necesitan mucha atención, están en sus manos-después de esto las criaturas desaparecieron en el aire, el anciano nos dijo que era una de los heraldos, todos los que sacamos de ese lugar estaban heridos, pero se salvaron, ahora me pregunto quienes serán esos heraldos…, quizá después lo podamos averiguar, esto es lo esencial que necesitan saber sobre lo que vimos en Mawiland, ahora saben porque creemos que las trix hicieron lo correcto por una vez, y ya sabrán lo importante que es detener a ese mago antes de que vuelva a atacar-

Todas se quedaron sin habla, ninguna sabia que decir, por lo que escucharon la destrucción había sido casi total

-Aun sigo preguntándome si el anciano que vimos Helio y yo ¿era una ilusión o era real?, pero nunca olvidaremos su mirada, sus ojos inquisidores, le preguntamos al viejo que encontramos, nos dijo que era uno de los heraldos, después no nos dijo nada mas-

A las winx también les quedaba claro que debían detener a ese mago, pero ¿Cuál era la traición de las trix?, lo que tenían claro era que debían detener a Kaualffyman a como diera lugar, pero un pequeño incidente arrojaría más luz sobre el asunto.

* * *

><p><em>2 días después<em>

Las chicas habían acordado verse con los especialistas en las orillas del lago rocaluz, desde el ataque todas las fuerzas de las tres escuelas estaban concentradas en localizar al mago, al cual algunos ya llamaban "mago de llamas", aunque todos sabían que no tenía relación con los guardianes de la llama del dragón, pero era lo más adecuado por el momento.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunto Stella

-Tranquila Stell solo hemos estado aquí ocho minutos-respondió Layla

-En realidad han sido nueve minutos y treinta segundos-respondió Tecna

-Gracias Tecna, lo ves no es tanto tiempo-

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso?-

Musa señalo un pequeño punto que se elevaba sobre los arboles, de ese punto surgió un rayo de energía que se dirigió hacia ellas, lo esquivaron y el impacto de la onda de energía que mano no les hizo el menor daño, cuando voltearon en la dirección de la que había venido el disparo, vieron a una hechicera que flotaba tranquilamente sobre los arboles, su cara era de tez blanca y el cabello era lacio y castaño amarillento, tendiendo a rubio, su traje era oscuro en tonos de verde, cuando se hubo asegurado de tener su atención, simplemente dio la vuelta y empezó a volar, las chicas tomaron la decisión de seguirla, se transformaron a su forma de believix y utilizaron sus alas zoomix para alcanzarla

-Vuela muy rápido-comento Bloom

-Debe de estar utilizando algún hechizo de velocidad, las hechiceras no son tan rápidas- respondió Flora

Las chicas la siguieron hasta un claro del bosque, cuando aterrizo se recargo contra un árbol y se sentó, cuando las chicas llegaron se dirigieron hacia ella

-Buena carrera, con mucho gusto competiría contra ustedes, solo que yo no usare un hechizo de velocidad y ustedes podrían no utilizar sus alas zoomix-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Bloom con voz normal, la hechicera no parecía peligrosa, antes de que contestara una voz surgió del bosque

-Gracias por traerlas hija mía-dijo con voz grave

Del bosque surgió un anciano vestido con mezclilla y un abrigo grueso, tenia además un bastón con una gema en la punta de color azul, su cara estaba surcada por algunas arrugas, no parecía muy viejo; las chicas se pusieron en posición de combate

-Tranquilas, no creo que deban hacer eso, después de todo en mi estado…-

El viejo se quito el abrigo y revelo un brazo enyesado en forma de L, una venda que venía del hombro izquierdo lo sostenía

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas-les extendió la mano izquierda para saludarlas, las chicas volvieron a su forma de civil y le respondieron el saludo

-En este estado no podría enfrentar ni a un hada de primer año-

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Stella

-Fue el mago Kaul…Koul…no sé cómo se llama, y no quiero oír hablar de él, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarles, es de las trix, ellas nos salvaron la vida, a mi hija y a mí nos salvaron del mago-

Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta al oír esto

-Necesito que vayamos a un lugar para que se convenzan de que yo no miento, y quizá puedan deducir otra cosa, ya que las dimos por muertas después de eso-

El anciano blandió su bastón y se abrió un portal

-¿Vienen?-

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, asintieron y atravesaron el portal, aparecieron en un claro de bosque, mostraba señales de fuego y había una especie de sendero donde los arboles presentaban troncos quemados y un par de ellos estaban tirados completamente quemados, el resto de los arboles lucían quemaduras como las provocadas por impactos de bolas de fuego

-Los arboles dicen que aquí hubo una batalla con una energía que nunca antes habían sentido-dijo Flora

-Si la hubo, y nosotros dos nos vimos involucrados de la peor manera-

Las winx miraron al anciano, su semblante había adoptado un aire sombrío, luego vieron a su hija, se había puesto muy nerviosa, no le agradaba ese lugar, en determinado momento parecía que iba a estallar en llanto

-Siéntense y oigan lo que les tengo que contar-

Todas se sentaron en el pasto, el anciano tomo asiento en una piedra, después le dio un pequeño ataque de tos

-¿Papá estas bien?-dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su padre, estaba visiblemente preocupada

-Si hija estoy bien, pero siéntate junto a las winx, será mejor-

Las chicas le abrieron un espacio entre ellas y la narración comenzó

-Mi hija y yo volvíamos de un viaje hace un mes, somos de Mawiland, cuando vimos la densa nube, no sabíamos que pensar… cuando vimos eso, no entramos, divisamos una nave a lo lejos, supimos que ya había llegado ayuda, así que lo mejor era esperar…hace tres semanas estábamos en un claro…en este mismo lugar, cuando llego un extraño acompañado de tres chicas, no sabía que eran las trix, estaban disfrazadas, salude al extraño, no quiso aceptar mi mano, la rechazo, le dije que no era muy cortes, pero me dijo que no le importaba, algo no me dio buena espina de él, intente dialogar con él pero no quiso hablar, se habían detenido a descansar, yo estaba hablando con mi hija y le dije que era un gran mago, en eso el extraño me grito-¡Eres un gran mago, pues resiste esto¡-me lanzo una especie de ráfaga de viento, no me hizo daño, pero me puso en posición de combate, le dije a Luna que se pusiera detrás de mí; por cierto no les presente a mi hija, se llama Luna y yo me llamo Ruston-

-Espera ¿el mismo Ruston al que Saladino no ha podido derrotar?-dijo Flora sorprendida

-Si el mismo, aunque yo tampoco lo he podido derrotar-

-¡Te llamas igual que mi madre!-dijo Stella y le dio un abrazo a Luna

-Le puse ese nombre porque nació una noche en que había una hermosa luna llena-

Después de otro par de preguntas dirigidas a él, por las cuales se enteraron que su hija era excepcionalmente rápida y gustaba de las carreras en el aire, siguió con la historia

-Me puse en posición de combate y las chicas se quitaron el disfraz, eran las trix, después de lanzarle unos cuantos ataques al mago, vi que estos no le afectaban, las trix tenían cara de sorpresa, entonces le lance mi ataque más poderoso la "ráfaga terrestre", ese es mi mejor ataque y el más poderoso, lo detuvo como si no fuera otra cosa que un poder de principiantes, recuerdo lo que dijo después, -Para ser un gran mago eres muy débil, ¡Toma esto!- había desprecio en su voz, instantes después me sentía como si me hubieran golpeado con una barra de hierro, después solo recuerdo fuego alrededor de mi, la sensación de quemaduras, de vuelo y finalmente de caída, caí sobre mi brazo, escuche un crujido y después sentí un dolor punzante en él; de un solo ataque estaba fuera de combate, paseo alrededor de mi, las trix no se movían

-Eres muy débil, un inferior-dijo mientras paseaba alrededor de mi, mi hija había corrido a abrazarme

-Recuerdo cuando destruí un pueblo completo lleno de ustedes- en ese momento supe que estaba frente al destructor de mi pueblo, lo dijo incluso con risa, las caras de las trix pasaron de reflejar asombro a reflejar terror, incluso retrocedieron como queriendo escapar de allí, cuando el mago invoco sus criaturas, las trix se apartaron lo más posible de ellas; ordeno a sus criaturas agarrar a mi hija, recuerdo sus gritos... y comprendí lo que iba a hacer el mago... me iba a eliminar enfrente de ella-

En este punto Luna estallo en llanto, las chicas la consolaron todo lo que pudieron, era evidentemente doloroso recordar todo aquello, cuando las lagrimas amainaron un poco Ruston continuo

-Creía que mi fin había llegado, cuando el mago alzo su bastón cerré los ojos, después de unos momentos oí unas palabras... decían que yo era un inferior, que no valía la pena gastar poderes en mi, abrí los ojos... las trix estaban enfrente de mí, habían formado una barrera entre el mago y yo, parecían quererlo disuadir, lo que decían, lo decían con miedo, y la menor…la del cabello rizado…-

-Stormy- dijo Musa

-Si Stormy, ella…la voz se le quebraba mucho, su voz reflejaba mucho más miedo que la de sus hermanas, yo diría que era terror, no lo lograron convencer, finalmente les ordeno que se quitaran del medio, dos de ellas obedecieron, la de cabello blanco y Stormy, una se quedo, la de cabello castaño-

-La de cabello blanco era Icy-dijo Bloom

-Y la de castaño era Darcy-Dijo Stella

-Cuando se retiraron... se retiraron con la mirada baja, no se atrevían a mirarlo, finalmente le ordeno a Darcy que se quitara, no lo hizo

-Eras la que menos me había desafiado, tenía esperanzas en ti, quítate o veras, has defendido a un inferior, y eso te convierte en uno, pero puedo perdonarte la vida si te apartas-

Darcy no se movió

-Ya veo pues… ¡Repels!-

El mago lanzo un golpe y ella salió volando, impacto contra los arboles y creo quedo inconsciente

-Eso te enseñara-

Cuando creí que había llegado mi fin, las dos restantes empezaron a atacar al mago, sus ataques no le hacían nada, momentos después Darcy se acerco con una rama muy gruesa, seria del grueso de un brazo, se acerco por detrás, el mago volteo…y en ese momento lo golpeo con la rama, le dio en la cara, cayó al suelo y rodo un poco, las tres concentraron su energía y la dirigieron contra el mago-

-El soplo de los muertos-dijo Flora

-Si ese mismo, cuando el polvo se disipo… el mago estaba incorporándose, la mejilla derecha le sangraba, no he visto mirada más iracunda

-¡¿Así es como me pagan? ¡Las acepte cuando nadie mas lo haría! ¿Y? ¡Así me pagan! ¡Traición! ¡Las matare!-le oí decir

El golpe había hecho que sus criaturas desaparecieran, mi hija corrió a abrazarme, le dije que huyera, pero no lo hizo; es típico de ella, no me abandonaría o dejaría a merced a sus amigos aunque se lo ordenaran; el mago empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego, las trix respondían con sus ataques, pero no eran efectivos, en medio del alboroto Darcy se nos acerco, mi hija me abrazo mas fuerte

-¿Está bien?... los transportare lejos de aquí, avisen que se cuiden del mago…-

Me dijo su nombre, pero lo olvide, no lo pude recordar, volteo un momento, hacia la batalla, después nos volvió a mirar y nos sonrió…una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora

-Cuídense-

Después de eso nos transporto cerca de Fyr, un pueblo habitado solo por hadas, mi hija fue a buscar ayuda, tarde una semana en reponerme parcialmente, los de Fyr habían enviado hadas guerreras a reconocer este lugar… lo encontraron tal como lo ven ahora, después de eso…dimos a las trix por muertas-

Las winx guardaron silencio unos momentos, todo parecía indicar que las trix ya no estaban en el mundo, pero... que el mago se hubiera presentado en Domino buscándolas indicaba que todavía estaban vivas y en un gran problema

-No se preocupen las encontraremos y detendremos al mago-dijo Bloom con una fortaleza y firmeza que no habría podido ser doblegada

-Denles las gracias de nuestra parte si las encuentran-dijo Ruston

-Tengan por seguro que se las podrán dar ustedes, pues las encontraremos primero-termino Bloom

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor<strong>

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Reviews porfa

Y ¡Felicidades a Micaela que me dejo mi primer review! (con todo y sonido de trompetas)

Después nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos

Saludos XD


	7. Propuesta

**Saludos, les traigo otro capitulo, es el seis si mal no recuerdo, tenia planeado actualizar el año pasado, pero no pude, así que me tarde todo un año en actualizar :D, espero tuvieran felices fiestas, y tengan todos un prospero año nuevo**

**En este capitulo adivinen quien aparecerá y hablara con las winx, además de que tengo otra sorpresa reservada**

* * *

><p><strong>Propuesta<strong>

Las winx se despidieron de Ruston, y se sorprendieron un poco cuando se enteraron que estaban en Tirus, Ruston las acompaño hasta un claro, y abrió un portal hacia Magix, las chicas le dijeron a Ruston, que detendrían al mago y encontrarían a las trix.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al lago rocaluz se encontraron con sus novios, que llevaban cerca de treinta minutos esperándolas, de inmediato pidieron una explicación, las chicas les dijeron que lo mejor sería hablar mientras disfrutaban de una buena comida; buscaron un buen restaurante de mariscos y empezaron a hablar

-Según tu opinión Helio ¿que tan poderoso es Ruston?-

-Pues veras Flora por lo que se de el es un mago sumamente poderoso, se ha enfrentado a mi abuelo varias veces y ninguno a tenido una victoria definitiva, no les gustaría enfrentarse a el, se que su ataque mas poderoso es la "ráfaga terrestre" creo yo que domina el viento-

-Ese mago tuvo un encuentro con el "mago de llamas" y fue derrotado de un solo golpe-dijo Bloom

-Ruston derrotado de un solo golpe, como es que no me sorprende-dijo Helio

-¿Qué tal ustedes como va la investigación?-pregunto Musa

-No hemos encontrado nada- dijo Riven cabizbajo-es como si ese mago se hubiese desvanecido en el aire-

-Si no hemos encontrado nada sobre el a excepción de unas cuantas indicaciones acerca de dónde podría estar, ninguna ubicación tuvo éxito-dijo Brandon

En ese momento el mesero trajo la comida, habían ordenado al entrar unos buenos filetes de pescado y camarones, los platos venían acompañados por una buena reserva de pan.

-Aparte del ataque a Mawiland y el palacio de Domino, parece que ese mago no hubiese existido…simplemente no hay registros-dijo Timmy

-Parece que Koulffyman es muy tímido-dijo Stella con ironía

-Es Kaualffyman-la corrigió Brandon

-Gracias-

-Bien ¿qué era lo que nos tenían que contar?-pregunto Sky

-Las trix le salvaron la vida a Ruston y a su hija-dijo Bloom sin rodeos

Al escuchar esto los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Sky se atraganto con un pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo, después del "pequeño" incidente, que involucro una mesa caída, además de que fue roto el record de mayor distancia que recorriera un pan al salir de la boca

-¿En serio?-dijo un recuperado Sky

-Si tal como lo oyes- le contesto Bloom

-Eso si no me lo esperaba-comento Riven

-Pues bien tendrán que contarnos todo…después de comer, no quiero parecer un sapo de nuevo-bromeo Sky

-Por cierto, ¿ya solucionaron como lo van a enfrentar?-inquirió Tecna

-No estamos seguros de cómo lo enfrentaremos, pero al parecer…la magia ordinaria no nos servirá de mucho-dijo Nabu

-Fuente Roja ha formado unos escuadrones de respuesta rápida… solo esperemos llegar a tiempo…si ese mago vuelve a atacar no quiero imaginarme lo que podría pasar-dijo Timmy

Las chicas iban a preguntar más acerca de estos escuadrones, cuando el sonido de una explosión, llego a sus oídos, seguido de la onda expansiva, todo tembló, dirigieron su vista hacia el horizonte, y vieron elevarse una densa nube de humo y polvo, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, las chicas y sus novios fueron rápidamente al lugar

-¿Qué creen que haya sido?-pregunto Tecna

-Ruego que haya sido un accidente, porque también pudo ser…-dijo Timmy

La otra probabilidad era Kaualffyman

En el lugar al parecer había estallado algo, pero no sabían que, alrededor de lo que parecía una tienda había varias personas tiradas, las revisaron y encontraron que solo estaban desmayadas, Timmy hizo una llamada de ayuda, poco después escucharon una voz aterradoramente conocida

-Sabía que vendrían-

Había salido de una especie de callejón, la verdad no importaba, porque a unos cinco metros del grupo estaba parado el "mago de llamas", con su elegante traje, su cetro y sus zapatos lustrados, su cabello blanco con el peinado de lado, su barba de candado estaba al ras de la barbilla; pero las chicas prestaron especial atención a su mejilla derecha, tenía un parche del color de la piel apenas visible

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Sky con voz dura, además de que se puso en posición de combate

Disimuladamente Timmy envió una señal de emergencia

-Por favor baja el tono de tu voz, no he venido a pelear, he venido a hablar-dijo con voz serena, Sky no parecía intimidarlo

-¿Hablar de qué?-dijo Riven desafiándolo

Las chicas dudaban si transformarse o no, en Domino las venció fácilmente, aun con sus poderes Believix

-Yo digo que no deberían hablarme así, ¿no recuerdan lo que paso la última vez?-dijo con una pequeña risa

-Si lo recordamos-dijo Helio con un tono acido, inusual en el

-Pues verán, creo que me presente de manera "equivocada", pero ya saben quién soy; ustedes han buscado por mucho tiempo la paz en la dimensión mágica-

-No te andes con rodeos, ¿qué quieres?-dijo Sky

-Me gusta tu actitud muchacho, iré al grano, ustedes han intentado mantener el equilibrio en la dimensión mágica, pero tres personas se los han impedido, que por cierto creo yo son descendientes de las tres "hechiceras" que destruyeron tu hogar-después de decir esto señalo a Bloom

-Ya déjate de rodeos-dijo Bloom

-Pues bien, ambos las buscamos, ustedes por una razón, y yo por otra, les propongo esto, entréguenmelas, y yo les garantizo que obtendrán el anhelado equilibrio que han buscado, de eso me encargo yo, además de un largo periodo de paz, pues si me las entregan no sabrán de mí…por un tiempo-

Reino el silencio por unos momentos, finalmente Sky y Bloom hablaron al unísono –No te obedeceremos-

-Vaya creí que estaba hablando con personas inteligentes, pues parece razonable sacrificar a tres personas, para obtener lo que han estado buscando por tanto tiempo…añadiré otra cosa, piensen que así le darían un escarmiento a todo aquel que osara desafiarlas-

Extendió su mano

-¿Aceptan?-

Bloom alzo la mano y señalo hacia la mejilla del mago

-¿Porque no mejor nos dices como obtuviste esa herida en la mejilla?-dijo Bloom respondiendo a su pregunta

Kaualffyman se retiró el parche; su mejilla revelaba varias cicatrices, recordaba mucho a un arañazo, pero no lo era, además de que las rayas no eran uniformes, había sido un golpe

-Este golpe me lo hizo una de ellas cuando me traicionaron, se rebelaron contra mí sin motivo aparente, yo las acepte y me pagaron así-

La expresión del mago cambio su expresión a una que parecía nostalgia

-Creo que no tienes buena memoria, no recuerdas tu encuentro con un mago y su hija en un claro-dijo Bloom

-O que fue Darcy quien te golpeo-dijo Stella

-Si no me equivoco fue con una rama-dijo Flora

-Al mago le rompiste el brazo- dijo Layla

-Las trix se interpusieron entre la víctima y tu-dijo Musa

-A Darcy le lanzaste un ataque al ver que no te obedecía, y creo que le dijiste que era la que menos te había desafiado, y que le perdonarías la vida si se quitaba-termino Tecna

La expresión del mago cambio a una de completa sorpresa

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-¿Sabemos?, tenemos maneras de saber las cosas-dijo Musa con risa

-Ya veo fue ese mago inútil el que les dijo, debí haberlo acabado, pero ellas se interpusieron… aun así mi oferta sigue en pie-

-No creo que lo que hayas propuesto sea aceptado-dijo Codatorta que acababa de llegar con los mejores especialistas

-Date por preso-

Los especialistas lo rodearon, apuntaron sus armas hacia el

-Recuerden mi oferta sigue en pie-

El bastón del mago toco el suelo y una muralla de fuego lo envolvió, los especialistas dispararon, pero el mago desapareció, igual que hiciera en Domino; para los especialistas esto era muy grave ya que demostraba que el mago no temía atacar una ciudad; atendieron a los heridos, todos se repusieron.

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de la ciudad, un callejón<em>

-Vaya, no creí que supieran tanto, si las hubiera contactado antes de esta manera ya me las habrían entregado…o ¿no?...no importa, debo seguir buscando por mi cuenta-

El mago cambio de apariencia, "rejuveneció", ahora era un apuesto hombre de unos treinta años, sin barba y un cabello negro, el cetro ahora era un elegante bastón que reflejaba estatus social alto

-No podre transformarme en otra persona, pero puedo ser joven nuevamente-soltó un par de carcajadas y fue a la calle principal

Caminaba por las calles de Magix con toda tranquilidad, sabía que no lo reconocerían, después de todo, había estado en la dimensión mágica, desde unos años antes de que el winx club fuera conocido por derrotar a las trix que tenían el poder de la llama del dragón, e invocaran al ejercito de la obscuridad, él había visto todo eso y más.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, paso junto a un restaurante de mariscos donde había doce personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa grande, estaban hablando, eran seis chicas y seis chicos, uno de los chicos era rubio, y otro tenia pelo color magneta, de las chicas, una era pelirroja y otra tenia pelo rosa, las miro de reojo y siguió de largo, después de todo ya había hecho su oferta, tenían que pensarlo muy bien.

Camino hasta la parte más solitaria de la ciudad, había varios locales, todos ellos sombríos, camino hacia uno que decía

_Antigüedades y Rarezas_

_Lord Referd_

-Dudo que sea un lord, pero ya he buscado en los otros y nada me sirve, veremos que hay en este-

Pasó y sonó una pequeña campanita

-Pase, pase, en ¿qué le puedo ayudar?-le dijo un señor desgarbado y con voz chillona

-No busco nada en especial, echare una mirada-

Reviso todo lo que tenía, no había nada que le sirviera, al pasar la vista hacia el mostrador, encontró algo que le llamo la atención, en un estante detrás, había un bastón de oro adornado con piedras preciosas, y una gran gema en la punta

-Quiero ver ese bastón-

-De acuerdo pero no está en venta, tiene unos símbolos muy extraños-dijo el hombrecillo

Kaualffyman reviso con cuidado el bastón, tenía símbolos de los nórdicos evidentemente, debía de proceder de la tierra, del norte, quizás Inglaterra, era un bastón de su tipo de magia, era lo que buscaba, pero ya no servía

-¿Dónde conseguiste el bastón?-

-Vera no le puedo decir, tengo mala memoria, pero se me refresca con el sonido del metal-dijo el hombrecillo con su voz chillona

-¿No me quieres decir?-sonrió

Poco después el hombrecillo era levantado por el cuello, por una criatura con un parecido a un mono muy grande y malo

-Una orden mía y te romperá el cuello, ¿dónde conseguiste el bastón?-

-Está bien… está bien…en Tirus encontré un portal…al pie de la colina del espectro…no sé cómo abrirlo…cuando entre estaba abierto…me condujo a un claro…me desvié del camino y entre a un bosque, en lo más profundo…había una cueva, era el solsticio…entre…y este bastón estaba en el suelo…lo tome…tuve que huir de una criatura escuálida que me siguió…escape…al día siguiente no pude volver a entrar…solo se puede en el solsticio…es todo lo que se-termino casi llorando

-Bien hecho-

La criatura desapareció, y el hombrecillo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente

-No fue tan difícil, muchas gracias-termino con cierto tono despectivo

Saco unas cuantas monedas de oro de su bolsillo y las arrojo al suelo frente al hombrecillo, también le arrojo el bastón de oro; salió de la tienda, se aseguró que nadie lo veía, y abrió un portal hacia Tirus, conocía muy bien ese lugar, el mago entro al portal y este se cerró.

* * *

><p><em>En la tienda<em>

El hombrecillo recogió las monedas, y el bastón lo coloco con todo respeto en su lugar nuevamente, cerro la tienda, puso seguro a la puerta y cerro las pocas ventanas que había, todo quedo iluminado por un raquítico foco, el hombre se dirigió al estante, tomo el bastón y se dirigió a la habitación que había en la trastienda, nadie lo molestaría y tampoco podrían escuchar algo, coloco el bastón en un cojín de tal manera que estuviera en pie…luego empezó a hablarle

-¿A…a…amo?-dijo con voz chillona y temblorosa

El bastón no contesto

-¿Amo?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-contesto el bastón con una voz tan dura y grave que no parecía humana, parecía salida de la madera

-He…enviado a alguien-

-¿Seguro que es el correcto?... ¿No será como los anteriores?-contesto la voz

-No amo…este es el correcto…es un mago…que maneja la magia con que…te encerraron-

-Bien, ¿llegara para mañana? recuerda que solo podrá entrar en el solsticio-

-Si amo se ha puesto en camino, creo llegara mañana a su prisión-

-Muy bien hecho mi fiel mascota-

-Si amo…estoy…estoy a sus órdenes-

-Después de más de dos mil años…pisare nuevamente la tierra…fuera de esta cueva…espera mi regreso, pues iré por lo que es mío-

-Si…amo…esperare su regreso-termino el hombrecillo con una reverencia hacia el bastón

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

¿Qué tal quedo?

Por lo visto este maguito no será el único problema

¿Quién es el amo?

Reviews porfa

¡Felicidades! (ya saben con sonido de trompetas) a winxzafir, Cereza Prohibida y mafer, por haberme dejado el segundo, tercer y cuarto review respectivamente. Felicitaciones de parte de Whahabk

Les deseo feliz año nuevo, y buen año 2012 (perdón que lo desee un poco tarde :D)


	8. Libre

**Saludos, nuevamente les traigo otro capitulo**

**¿Qué tal han estado?**

**Bueno, les tengo una sorpresa reservada para este capítulo, así que aguarden, y contrario a lo que pueda parecer, "el mago de llamas" no tendrá un buen día**

**Disfruten la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Libre…<strong>

El portal se abrió y Kaualffyman salió de él, era una hermosa llanura verde, con un cielo azul sumamente hermoso, una leve ráfaga de aire golpeo su cara, era un día sumamente hermoso, decidió caminar hacia la ciudad de Deuxan.

La ciudad de Deuxan era grande, solo superada en tamaño por la ciudad capital de Tirus, en el planeta era uno de los lugares que estaba habitado por hadas y hechiceras, y aun mas donde la energía mágica estaba en equilibrio

No había mucha distancia desde donde el "entro" hasta la ciudad, con una hora de caminata bastaría para llegar, además no sería sino hasta mañana cuando se abriría esa cueva, Kaualffyman conocía muy bien el lugar al que se refería el hombrecillo, pues él había venido de ahí, cuando tuvo que huir del líder de su orden, y de su propia orden

-No pude convencer a Dragón de que viera las cosas como yo, pero no importa hare estas cosas a mi manera, si sigue así nos vamos a extinguir-

Kaualffyman sabía muy bien cuál era la situación de los suyos, habían alcanzado su gloria en un tiempo sumamente distante, pero luego vinieron las batallas, y finalmente la decaída, la gloria pasada ahora no era más que un recuerdo, aunque habían pasado cientos de años los suyos no se habían repuesto, y era dudoso que lo hicieran.

Paso junto a un arroyo, se detuvo un momento y observo sus aguas, corrían tranquilamente a través de su cauce, sin nada que perturbara su curso, se inclino sobre ellas y observo su rostro, sus arrugas lo surcaban de extremo a extremo, no eran muy profundas, pues él no era muy viejo, después poso la mirada en su mejilla derecha, y a su mente vino la imagen de las trix, hizo una mueca de enojo, un pequeño gruñido y prosiguió su camino

-Pronto arreglare cuentas con ustedes, nadie me insulta y escapa indemne, aun tenemos que ajustar cuentas, tengo otras maneras de encontrar a alguien además del anuncio público-

Reanudo su camino, a su mente vino la imagen de las trix, de los encuentros que habían tenido con él, después de que lo traicionaran ellas habían huido, pero Darcy uso demasiado de su poder para que pudieran escapar, debía de haber quedado muy débil, habría jurado que entraría en una especie de coma o que las trix habrían tenido que contactar con las winx o alguien de la dimensión mágica para atenderle, espero, pero nunca oyó la noticia de que las trix hubiesen reaparecido, las había vuelto a encontrar en un bosque de solaria, se sorprendió al ver a Darcy relativamente bien, pero estaba claro que aun no se había recuperado del encuentro anterior, en una escala del uno al diez, sus poderes estaban en uno, o cuando mucho dos, huyeron rápidamente, las habría seguido, pero atrajo la atención de una guardia, debido a su cercanía con la ciudad, así que no pudo seguirlas de momento, las encontró por tercera vez cerca de magix, logro conducirlas al bosque, esquivaron algunos de sus golpes, pero no todos, recordó la expresión en el rostro de la "hechicera" de hielo, un profundo miedo, su expresión no denotaba más que eso, lanzo llamas y ella no pudo esquivar el ataque por completo, cayó al suelo y se cubrió con los brazos y estos terminaron casi al rojo, ella dio solo un grito, y se arrastro tratando de escapar, un ataque a su flanco lo distrajo, era un rayo, lo distrajo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escapar; se le volvieron a escapar, al parecer fueron a Andross, el también fue pero no las pudo encontrar, eso fue una semana antes de que hiciera su "anuncio" en Domino.

-Si, no creo que se me escapen, nuevamente, el próximo encuentro será el último, pero hay algo raro, su poder disminuye a medida que pasa el tiempo, se están volviendo más "humanas", sin poderes, se les agotaran rápidamente las posibilidades de escape, quizás los obtenían de las tres "antiguas" hechiceras, y al ser destruidas estas, sus poderes empezaron a desaparecer-

Hechiceras, no valían la pena, eran actuales, las que se originaban por la parte negativa de la magia de las hadas, no merecían ese título, y el estaba ahí para demostrarlo, eran débiles, lo había demostrado en Mawiland, si no hubiera sido por esos espíritus que surgieron… del monumento, la advertencia habría sido completa, eso era lo que su líder no quiso ver, lo que Dragón no quiso ver, si querían volver a los tiempos dorados de antaño… tenían que poner a raya… o diezmar a las hechiceras actuales, las originadas por la parte negativa de la magia de las hadas.

Cuando diviso la ciudad, se aseguro de que nadie lo viera y volvió a "rejuvenecer", volvió a ser un hombre joven que solo estaba de paso; después de entrar a la ciudad busco un restaurante, entro en uno que lucía elegante, pero era barato, su presencia no causo ninguna sorpresa, después de todo, no era más que un señor bien vestido que iba a comer a un restaurante, hecho una mirada rápida, no había nadie conocido o que el buscara, diviso una mesa libre y tomo un asiento en ella, lo atendieron rápidamente, pidió la especialidad de la casa

Sin que él se diera cuenta tres chicas que estaban sentadas unas cuantas mesas más al fondo se pusieron nerviosas y empezaron a murmurar, no paraban de dirigirle miradas, mientras se decían en voz baja algunas cosas

-Es el-

-Darcy baja la voz-

-No puede ser… nos ha encontrado-

-No lo creo Stormy, quizás solo está de paso-

-¿En serio lo crees Icy?-

-Si eso creo, pero habrá que tener cuidado-

-Justo cuando creíamos haberlo perdido-

-Tranquila Stormy, los disfraces que tenemos impedirán que nos reconozca-

-Icy, habrá que evitar hacer algo por lo que nos pueda reconocer-

-Desvíen la mirada-termino Stormy

Kaualffyman estaba degustando su comida, los sonidos del restaurante ocultaron sus voces, luego el mago levanto la cara y la dirigió a la parte donde estaba la mesa de las tres chicas, miro por un rato y luego siguió comiendo, al terminar pago la cuenta y salió a la calle, una de las chicas fue hasta la puerta y observo que dirección tomaba, cuando regreso lo comunico, al terminar, pagaron la cuenta y tomaron la dirección opuesta.

Kaualffyman busco un hotel, encontró uno muy elegante, después de apuntarse en la recepción, tomo el elevador hacia su habitación

-Un hotel muy elegante, como yo-

Pensó para sí mismo, el dinero no era problema

Tuvo una buena noche de sueño, pues mañana tendría que ir de expedición.

Al día siguiente, después de pagar la cuenta, compro algunas provisiones y una mochila, después se puso en camino hacia la colina del espectro.

Al llegar ahí, al pie de la colina recito un conjuro y se abrió un portal, entro y salió a un prado verde que colindaba con un bosque, el cielo no tenia nubes, por lo que presentaba un hermoso azul cielo, los arboles formaba una especie de barrera de colores café y verde, tomo el camino principal, o mejor dicho el único que había, camino un tramo hasta encontrar una especie de sendero perpendicular, era una especie de hilo café en el suelo, debía de ser algún sendero de animales, así que tomo ese camino, recordaba muy bien ese bosque, acostumbraba venir a él cuando era mucho más joven, y era ese bosque donde había entrado a la dimensión mágica por primera vez

El sendero pronto paso de ser uniforme a ser sumamente accidentado, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, no era tan ágil, por lo que recibió el golpe de un par de ramas, que se cruzaron en su camino, los pájaros cada vez parecían ser menos, sus cantos empezaban a ser más escasos, de vez en cuando se retiraba del sendero, lo suficiente para observar si habría otro camino, después regresaba al camino y continuaba, fue en una de estas salidas del camino, cuando diviso entre los arboles un claro, donde se divisaba la entrada de una cueva, no podía acceder a ella desde ahí, ya que lo separaba del claro una gran línea de acantilado, si quería llegar rápido, tendría que enfrentar una caída de 20 metros, y tampoco había espacio suficiente, para uno de los hechizos, decidió bordear y buscar un camino que bajara a aquel claro.

Después de bordear parte del acantilado, observo que el frondoso bosque, verde y tupido, no había invadido aquel claro, el bosque contrastaba fuertemente, con aquella zona en que apenas si crecía un poco de pasto de un verde raquítico, ¿Qué habría pasado ahí?

Después de pasar un gran arbusto encontró un espacio lo suficientemente libre que el pudiera llamar sendero, el bosque parecía hacerse mas sombrío a medida que se acercaba a aquel claro, encontró una parte del risco lo suficientemente accesible para poder bajar por ella, la pared amenazo con desmoronarse mas de una vez, bajo no sin cierto trabajo hasta el claro, pudo contemplarlo bien, no crecía árbol alguno, solo pasto raquítico y apenas verde, tampoco había algún animal merodeando, lo cual le pareció extraño, la cueva tenía un aspecto extraño, su enorme boca parecía un gran animal, que esperaba a su presa, comió algo de lo que traía en su mochila, tomo un buen soplo de aire y entro a la cueva.

La cueva era grande, muy húmeda y sobre todo muy lúgubre, mas al fondo la luz solo iluminaba algunas partes, el mago se adentro mas, un conjuro hizo brotar luz de su bastón, lo que se podían ver eran rocas…y mas rocas, decidió penetrar un poco más, el aire se iba enrareciendo, hasta que llego a un punto donde parecía empezar a estar viciado, eso no le gusto, al dar la vuelta para regresar, una leve luz llamo su atención, en una cámara que había pasado por alto, una pequeña laguna de agua reflejaba un pálido hilo de luz que entraba por unas hendiduras en la roca, junto a ella había un montón de barras de algún material, se acerco y descubrió que eran huesos humanos, el mago solo los miro, evidentemente no era el primero en entrar, pero debía de haber algo más en la cueva, algo los había acomodado de esa manera.

-No hay nada, no hay ningún bastón, o algo mas, ¿pero que vive aquí…?-

El mago escucho con atención, le pareció que la ráfaga de aire que sintió le susurro –Huye- el no hizo caso, debía de haber sido su imaginación, otra ráfaga lo golpeo, y escucho claramente -cuidado- después solo sintió el golpe por la espalda, cuando levanto la mirada diviso a una criatura escuálida, del tamaño de un hombre que lo miraba fijamente, le faltaba un brazo, su color era mortecino, los ojos le brillaban con un destello malicioso, y en la boca tenía una hilera de afilados colmillos

-Eres un idiota-le grito a la criatura enojado

La criatura se abalanzo sobre él, Kaualffyman coloco el bastón delante de si y una bola de fuego impacto de lleno en el escuálido ser que fue a parar al agua, no salió de ahí, el mago se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida, al pasar junto a una roca sintió una energía por unos instantes, pero luego desapareció, oyó unos pasos tras de si, al voltear la escuálida criatura se abalanzo sobre el mordiendo el bastón, lo derribo y con su único brazo trataba de asirlo, el mago pronuncio un hechizo y la criatura salió volando e impacto contra las rocas, se quedo ahí sin moverse

-Diantre de criatura-dijo maldiciendo

Al llegar a la salida, y tratar de traspasar, se dio cuenta de que le era imposible, sus conjuros habían activado algún hechizo de contención, había sido una trampa

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese hombre lo voy a matar, pero esto no es nada que no pueda romper-

Escucho otra vez pasos tras de si, al voltear vio a la criatura escuálida que se dirigía hacia el

-Draco Atusd-dijo

Del bastón surgió un dragón que golpeo contra la criatura, haciendo que impactara contra las rocas, pero la criatura se puso nuevamente de pie, el mago invoco dos "perezosos", para que la contuvieran

-Estúpida criatura #%&$#%-

El mago se concentro en la entrada

-Broko Spell Du Entrado-su voz adquirio mayor fuerza al pronunciar esto

La cueva se sacudió, una onda de energía inundo el lugar, y se oyó un sonido como el de un vidrio al romperse, después el mago salió tranquilamente al claro

-Estúpido hombrecillo, te arrepentirás de haberme conducido aquí-

-No creo que vivas para contarlo-dijo una voz tan ronca que no era humana

El mago volteo, la escuálida criatura estaba tras él, aquella criatura empezó a crecer, alcanzo los tres metros aproximadamente, sus manos se volvieron lo suficientemente grandes, para agarrar a un hombre facilmente, los colmillos pasaron de ser agujas a ser dagas, su aspecto se volvió más robusto, pero el brillo de los ojos aumento a algo difícil de describir, si esos ojos pudiesen desintegrar, lo que quedaría del mago seria un polvo tan fino como el que se ve en los muebles, esa mirada le helo la sangre a Kaualffyman, y lo hizo sentir el terror, los brazos se volvieron tan gruesos como un tronco mediano, el brazo que le faltaba era el izquierdo.

-Hoy morirás…pero gracias por liberarme-

-¿Quién eres?-dijo el mago con voz visiblemente alterada

-Por un tiempo mi nombre fue sinónimo de terror en los hombres del norte, en la tierra en Dinamarca, la patria de los Scyldos…aun cantan las proezas…del héroe que me arranco el brazo… en Heorot-

La voz del monstruo no cambio en lo mas mínimo, de hecho se endureció mas, aunque no parecía posible, pero el mago empezó a retroceder, visiblemente asustado

-No…no…no pue…de ser…gre…gren-

-Ya sabes mi nombre-

-Grendel-

-Si ese es mi nombre… Grendel-su voz parecia piedra

Al pronunciar el nombre parecía que el mago estuviese hablando con sus últimos alientos, volteo y empezó a correr hacia los acantilados, antes de haber avanzado diez metros una mano lo tomo y lo lanzo al otro lado, donde golpeo la pared de roca con el brazo derecho, el mago invoco criaturas, pero el monstruo se deshizo de ellas con mucha facilidad, empezó a acercarse al mago, este dirigió una llamarada al suelo, una humareda se elevo entre él y el monstruo, el mago abrió un portal y escapo por el sin mirar hacia atrás.

-No importa…algún día… quizás te atrape, pero no me importas en este momento-dijo el monstruo

La criatura ingreso a la cueva, después saco de debajo de unas rocas, una capa, se la puso en la espalda, instantes después el monstruo había sido reemplazado por un hombre elegante y alto, rubio y blanco

-Prepárate mi mascota…pues voy por lo que es mío-dijo el hombre

Después salió de la cueva y se dirigió al bosque, algún tiempo después surgió de la cueva una especie de esfera de luz que tomo el mismo camino que momentos antes había tomado el monstruo, o mejor dicho aquel hombre rubio.

* * *

><p><em>Si…lo sabia…sabia que pronto terminaría nuestro encierro… pero…hubiese querido que fuese alguno de mis generales…por fin después de más de dos mil años…uno de nosotros es libre…Grendel…un nombre no muy grato para los hombres… y… poco confiable para mi… espero que te des prisa en liberarme…un miembro de la hermandad es libre nuevamente…se acerca el tiempo…en que volveré a pisar la tierra...en cuanto al mago…fue justicia poética.<em>

* * *

><p>Nota del autor<p>

¿Qué tal quedo?

Espero las críticas

**Para los que no lo sepan**

**Grendel:** es una especie de ogro que aparece en el poema anglosajón Beowulf, y ataca el palacio de Heorot, el ogro vivia en cuevas y fangales

**Scyldos: **eran los antiguos habitantes de la tierra de Dinamarca, gobernados por el rey Hrothgar

**Heorot o Heoroto:** Palacio del rey donde ocurren los ataques nocturnos del ogro

Espero los Reviews, nos leemos pronto


	9. Reunión

Saludos nuevamente, ¿qué tal se la han pasado? Espero que les haya gustado que giro va tomando la historia, no les voy a adelantar nada, así que disfruten la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión<strong>

_Todo se está desarrollando como cabía esperar, pronto seremos libres, el primero ya camina por la tierra…recuerdo lo que dice el poema épico del Beowulf….la sangre escurría a través de su pecho estéril de piedad….esos versos son verdad, más vale que te des prisa en liberarme…o en liberar a mis generales, dos mil años, el mundo ha cambiado mucho…quiero verlo, bien puedo esperar unos años mas….en cuanto al mago….parece estar tramando algo muy grande, y definitivamente diferente a lo que estas hadas han enfrentado….pronto volveré a pisar la tierra…será pronto_

* * *

><p>La figura oscura caminaba por las calles de magix, a su paso todos los animales huían, como si supieran quien era, a lo mejor lo sabían, y por eso huían, antes de terminar en sus feroces fauces, la figura camino hasta donde estaba más oscuro, después se dirigió hacia un letrero que estaba bajo una luz raquítica, bajo esta solo se veía un nombre<p>

_Lord Referd_

El resto era ilegible por la oscuridad, pero sabía que era ahí donde tenía que estar lo que le pertenecía, se acerco y toco la puerta, esta resonó con golpes secos y sonoros

-¿Quién es?-

-Déjame entrar-contesto una voz anormalmente gruesa

La puerta se abrió y por ella asomo un hombrecillo, recorrió con la mirada a su visitante, era un hombre alto y fornido, su cara era hermosa, pero los ojos reflejaban un extraño resplandor, estaba vestido elegantemente, pero su traje elegante parecía de los que se usaban hace cuatrocientos años, sobre los hombros traía una capa que le cubría completamente el brazo izquierdo, la capa era de varios colores, aunque no se podría decir que tuviera colores fijos

-¿Se cree un rey o algo así? ¿Para qué me exija entrar?-respondió el hombre con su voz aguda

El hombre no presto atención, empujo la puerta ligeramente y el hombrecillo cayó de espaldas, entro y cerró

-Muy bien mascota… entrégame mi bastón-

Al decir esto el hombre se quito la capa y mostro su verdadera apariencia, la de un monstruo con grandes colmillos y un brillo aterrador en los ojos, el hombrecillo empezó a temblar bruscamente, parecía que iba a morir de un momento a otro, finalmente se arrastro y se postro a los pies del monstruo

-A…a…a…amo, no… creí…que llegara tan pronto-dijo con una voz temblorosa y chillona

-Mi bastón-

-Si…amo voy por el-

El hombrecillo fue hacia los estantes y de ahí tomo el bastón de oro adornado con piedras preciosas, el monstruo volvió a ponerse la capa, volvió a ser un hombre, pero ahora estaba vestido como alguien contemporáneo, estaba elegantemente vestido, pero el traje no era de gala

-Amo aquí esta su bastón, lo cuide bien, como usted me dijo-

-Bien hecho mascota, según los hombres esta es la varita mágica de Odín…quizá lo sea…quizá no pero de todas maneras es muy poderosa…sígueme mascota, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Q…qui…quiere que…lo acompañe?-

-Así es, necesito un sirviente, un esclavo y una mascota…tenemos…trabajo que hacer…hay que liberar a los generales…los que hace tiempo fueron caballeros…solo uno está libre-

El hombrecillo siguió al hombre, salieron y Referd cerró su tienda, en el fondo sabía que no volvería a ella, después alcanzo a su amo, ambos avanzaron por las calles y se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar de Tirus <em>

_días después de la liberación_

-¿Por qué nos has contactado viejo?-

El aludido saco una bolsa y la arrojo sobre la mesa, de la bolsa salieron muchas monedas de oro

-¿Entonces por qué has contactado a Wyvern?-

-Necesito de sus servicios-

-Depende de cuales, pero te va a costar-

El viejo volvió a arrojar otra bolsa sobre la mesa, igualmente llena de monedas de oro

-Verán me he enterado de que ustedes tienen muchas maneras de concretar un trabajo-

-Si capto de lo que estás hablando, nosotros somos mercenarios, no lo que tú necesitas-

-No claro que si, necesito mercenarios, necesito hombres fuertes para cumplir mis objetivos, tomen por cierto, que hay mucho mas oro de donde salió este-

-De acuerdo ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Tenemos un trato?-después el viejo extendió su mano

-Claro que si tenemos un trato señor "Kalffy"-dijo el hombre con algo de risa

Estrecharon manos

-Primero, no me llamen así, segundo necesito que encuentren a unas personas, y ¿cómo supieron mi nombre?-

-Es fácil, suena mucho el ataque que lanzo al palacio de domino, además de que sus guardaespaldas son iguales a las criaturas descritas-

-Tienes razón, y voy a necesitar que sean perspicaces, necesito que encuentren a tres chicas que se andan escondiendo de mí-

Después les paso una foto de cada una de las chicas

-¡Pero quién lo diría! son las trix- después le paso la foto a cada uno de sus compañeros

-Sí, necesito encontrarlas, pero cuando todo esté listo, eso pasara a ser un asunto secundario, claro que me gustaría ajustar cuentas con ellas antes-

-Pero antes… ¿es cierto que destruiste un pueblo?-

-Se dicen muchas cosas… ¿por qué no lo averiguas?-dijo con una risa

-Si eso es cierto Kaualffyman entonces podríamos tener problemas con lo que nos ordenes…-

Kaualffyman solo arrojo cinco bolsas mas de oro sobre la mesa, los ojos de los hombres brillaron y algunos se pelearon por las bolsas, el mago solo sonreía, cuando las bolsas desaparecieron de la mesa, el líder se acerco a el

-Estamos a sus órdenes señor Kaualffyman-

-Me alegra oír eso, ya saben quiero que encuentren a esas chicas…agrego que la paga será buena, para los que me las entreguen…recibirán una gran recompensa-

El mago saco un cofre pequeño, de cerca de veinte centímetros por unos ocho y unos de diez de alto, lo abrió y dentro de el se veían varias monedas, diamantes, zafiros y toda clase de piedras preciosas, uno de los hombres intento agarrar el cofre, el mago lo cerro y la luminosidad de lo que tenia dentro desapareció, dejando sorprendidos a los hombres

-Si me las entregan les daré dos de estos cofres a cada uno de ustedes, y a sus subordinados les daré uno de oro, ¿les parece justo el trato?-

-Excelente señor Kaualffyman-

-Pero antes… ¿podemos divertirnos con ellas por un rato?-agrego un hombre con una mirada que no denotaba nada bueno

El mago medito un rato

-De acuerdo, pueden divertirse con ellas todo lo que quieran, pero recuerden… las quiero vivas-

-¡De acuerdo compañeros pueden divertirse con ellas, pero el mago las quiere vivas!-dijo el líder a sus compañeros

-Por cada una de ellas que me entreguen viva les daré dos de estos cofres, he dicho por cada una de ellas, eso hace seis cofres si me entregan a las tres con vida-

-¡Viva el gran Kaualffyman!-gritaron a coro los ahí reunidos, el mago solo sonrió

Entre las palabras que intercambiaban aquellos hombres uno de ellos le dijo a su compañero algo que capto la atención del mago

-Imagínate si la garra plateada nos hubiera robado este trabajo-

-Cállate o nos escucha-termino con risas

-¿Quien es la garra plateada?-pregunto el mago

-No sé de quién hablas respondió el jefe de todos ellos-

El mago arrojo una bolsita de oro frente a el

-De acuerdo te diré, Carlos Pay es conocido como la "garra plateada", y entre nosotros como la "garra de solaria", pero no es de ahí, fue un ladrón, pero actualmente está retirado, y si quisieras que encontrara a las trix, te costaría muy caro, como adelanto le tendrías que dar cuatro de esos cofres, pero ten por seguro que las encontraría rápidamente, además… ahora está encerrado en el monasterio del lago rocaluz así que no te conviene-

-Muchas gracias, ya saben la recompensa que obtendrán si las encuentran, nos vemos- termino con indiferencia

El mago tomo su cetro y salió escoltado por sus criaturas, ya en la calle, tomo dirección al campo

-Muy bien vamos a contactar con ese Carlos Pay, la primera parte del plan está completa, pero necesito más hombres… antes me quiero encargar de las trix, aunque ellas no presentan un obstáculo para mis planes, necesito ajustar cuentas con ellas, no saldrán indemnes de esta, el club winx no representa peligro, ellas no sabrán de mi golpe hasta que sea demasiado tarde aunque… si intervienen antes tendría quizás que eliminarlas-

El mago siguió su camino, el día era esplendido, ahora sabia cual era su siguiente objetivo, el monasterio del lago Rocaluz

* * *

><p><em>En alfea mientras tanto<em>

Las chicas se reunirían con los chicos en un salón, iban a discutir sobre el paradero del mago, a pesar de lo mucho que se habían esforzado en seguirle la pista o cualquier otro indicio de Kaualffyman, no habían encontrado nada, pero por otra parte tampoco había indicios de un nuevo ataque

-¿Tu qué piensas Bloom?-

-No lo sé Stella, no es algo como lo que hayamos enfrentado antes, no sé por qué, pero pienso que las trix no son su objetivo principal, pero tampoco sabemos cuál es este-

-Vamos creo que podremos detenerlo, no creo que sea invencible-dijo Musa

-Si logramos encontrar su debilidad o cual es su objetivo, con toda seguridad podremos atraparlo-dijo Tecna

-Ya llegaron los chicos-dijo Roxy

Roxy era estudiante, por lo mucho quería ayudar a sus amigas en este asunto le habían dejado asistir a la reunión, quizás ella pudiera ver algo que las otras pasaran por alto, los chicos entraron y tomaron sus lugares alrededor de una mesa grande, traían caras largas, eso solo podía indicar una cosa, ellos tampoco habían encontrado nada, después de los saludos se pusieron a hablar del motivo de la reunión

-No encontramos nada-dijo un desanimado Sky

-Entonces…-dijo Bloom

-Exacto, ese mago oculta muy bien sus pasos-

-Pero obtuvimos…; no nos sirvió de mucho, pero pueden ser indicios, hay reportes de extrañas ondas de energía, una en solaria, y más recientemente una fue detectada en magix, para ser precisos cerca del bosque-dijo Timmy

-Quizá puedan ser rastros de su magia-comento Tecna

-Exacto eso fue lo que pensamos, así que decidimos seguir el rastro, pero este se desvanecía pasado un trecho-dijo Timmy

-¡Todo esto es inútil!, incluso con Valtor o los magos del circulo negro… sabíamos quienes eran o lo que querían y también a donde se dirigían, pero de este mago no sabemos nada, ni siquiera cual es su objetivo-dijo Riven con una mezcla de furia y frustración

-¿ustedes también creen que las trix no son su objetivo principal?-pregunto Bloom

-Si eso creemos, al parecer hizo su anuncio por que no las podía encontrar, pero eso queda de lado, aunque al igual que ustedes no tenemos idea de lo que busca, pero al parecer ese mago ha estado activo en otras partes…-contesto Timmy

-¿Cómo que ha estado activo en otras partes?-pregunto Layla

-Si mucho antes de lo que creíamos…-

-Pero antes, mi madre y Nébula tienen algo que decirles-dijo Roxy

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Sky

-¿No se han preguntado cómo se enteraron del ataque al palacio?-

-Creíamos que lo habían sentido-contesto Flora

-No, lo dijo un mensajero…pero será mejor que lo cuenten ellas, ya están aquí-

Todas voltearon a ver la puerta y frente a ella se podía ver a Morgana en su forma de hada, y a Nébula tras ella

-Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo algo-dijo Nébula con una sonrisa

-No claro que no, ¿pero qué es lo que nos tienen que contar?-pregunto Bloom

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con este asunto, o quizás no, pero creo que desde la aparición de este mago, también aparecieron otras fuerzas…no sabría decir si actúan a nuestro favor por prestarnos ayuda, o por otras razones no tan buenas, tampoco sabría decir si son buenas o malas, ya que algunas de ellas tienen un tinte muy oscuro-

-Tomen asiento por favor-dijo Sky

Después de que las hadas mayores tomara asiento empezaron a contar los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido en Tir Nan Og*

Lo que les contaron vendría a confundir mas a los presentes, quedaba claro que aparte del mago había otras fuerzas desconocidas actuando en torno suyo, pero tampoco sabrían decir si esas fuerzas les eran favorables o no

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en rocaluz<em>

Cierto hombre estaba recostado en el césped, había pedido que se quitaran todas las ilusiones que involucraban humanos que tenía esa cámara, el dijo que no las necesitaba, también pidió que se quitara la música, solo quedaban ilusiones que imitaban a un bosque, se oían los cantos de los pájaros, lo único que había pedido era papel y pluma para escribir

Desde que había ingresado a ese lugar, se concentraba en las palabras que había oído de Tiresias, sabia el sentido de algunas de las profecías, pero por ejemplo la de los opuestos lo tenía tan desconcertado, no encontraba ninguna luz, todo estaba tan oscuro como la noche, simplemente no les encontraba explicación

En medio del prado verde surgió una pequeña llama, creció y se volvió una llamarada, cuando se extinguió, un hombre vestido de smoking y cabello blanco se encontraba en el lugar, era un viejo, se dirigió al hombre que estaba dormitando a la sombra de un árbol

-¿Estoy hablando con la "garra de solaria"?-pregunto

-Depende, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, pero te advierto que no estoy de humor para hablar-

-Quizás esto te ponga de mejor humor-el viejo saco un pequeño cofre lleno de piedras preciosas

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron

-De acuerdo te escucho-

El mago solo sonrió

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal quedo?<p>

Espero las críticas

*Es el reino donde estaban encerradas las hadas de la tierra, es la capital por así decirlo, porfa corríjanme si escribí mal el nombre

Recuerdan a Carlos Pay o ¿no? Seguirá siendo un amigo o ¿se convertirá en un enemigo?

¿Qué plan creen que tenga el mago? ¿Cuál será?

El verso del poema que cita Ilion aparece en uno de los primeros cantos del Beowulf, creo que es el segundo (eso en la versión que yo tengo), si me equivoque por favor díganme cual es

Lo único que les voy a adelantar es el título del siguiente capítulo: Fantasmas en Tir Nan Og


	10. Fantasmas en Tir Nan Og

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?, ya me había tardado en actualizar, pero no me he olvidado del fic**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí va**

**Fantasmas en Tir Nan Og**

* * *

><p>-Quizás no sea extraño lo que vio el hada que custodiaba al mensajero herido, pero definitivamente fue su aparición lo que resulto más extraño por así decirlo-dijo Nébula<p>

-Yo había recibido una carta donde Nébula me solicitaba que la visitara, se imaginaran cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ella no había mandado ninguna carta, de todos modos, decidimos dar un paseo por el bosque, Nébula tenía mucho que contar, sucesos extraños que habían estado ocurriendo en el palacio-

-Pero esto se los contare después-dijo Nèbula

Después siguió un extraño relato

Nébula y Morgana estaban en la playa, se habían sentado en unas piedras, platicando, el sol empezaba a bajar en el horizonte, dibujándose el gran disco naranja, que antecede al ocaso, las aves surcaban los cielos dejando oír sus gritos, las dos hadas mayores decidieron que era hora de regresar

Tomaron un pequeño sendero que había en el bosque, la luz se filtraba tenuemente por las copas de los árboles, la bóveda que formaban las ramas de los árboles, parecía un antiguo pasadizo erigido hace ya mucho tiempo, las hojas del suelo amortiguaban el ruido de sus pasos, el bosque estaba en silencio, de vez en cuando se oía el canto de algunos pájaros, venían entretenidas en su charla, cuando escucharon un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos, en ese momento no le prestaron atención, después de caminado un trecho volvieron a oír un ruido entre la maleza, seguido de unos pasos, era claro que las estaban siguiendo, voltearon , esperando ver al que las seguía, grande fue la sorpresa, al ver salir de la maleza a un hombre, herido y con algunos hilos de sangre en la cara y los brazos, vestía un traje de la guardia del palacio de Domino, cuando puso un pie en el camino, se sostuvo un momento de un árbol, y luego cayó al suelo , las hadas rápidamente se acercaron, y lo socorrieron, cuando lo levantaron pronuncio unas palabras que merecieron su sorpresa

-En el palacio de Domino…un ataque…no puede ser contenido…..un mago de gran poder…ayuda-después quedo inconsciente

Se miraron mutuamente, debían llevarlo al palacio, la caminata, quedaba para otro día, realizaron un hechizo de teletransportacion, aparecieron justo en la entrada del palacio, suscitando la sorpresa de las hadas de la guardia real, y también de algunas hadas guerreras, Nébula ordeno llevar al herido a una habitación cómoda, mientras Morgana iba al salón principal del castillo

En el salón principal del castillo Morgana invoco un espejo mágico, que le permitiera ver lo que sucedía en el castillo de Domino, un espejo un poco más alto que una persona, y tan ancho como una mesa pequeña, el espejo se elevó en el centro del salón, pero no mostraba nada, solo mostraba nubes, nubes oscuras, algún hechizo bloqueaba el poder del espejo, aunque Morgana se concentraba y utilizaba todos los conjuros que conocía, ninguno podía penetrar aquel hechizo de energía extraña, poco después llego Nébula, que se unió a los intentos, pero estos fueron nuevamente infructíferos; una voz surgió detrás de las hadas, era una voz grave, ligeramente cascada y fuerte, un tono imponente

-¡Broko spell!-

Unos rayos impactaron contra el espejo, Morgana y Nébula tuvieron que retroceder por el resplandor que emitieron los impactos, cuando voltearon a sus espaldas, solo vieron una sombra que se desvanecía como el humo, aunque pudieron distinguir una barba, no pudieron distinguir más; al voltear a ver el espejo observaron con un gran asombro la batalla librada en el palacio contra las criaturas de aquel mago de vestimenta elegante, Nébula alisto a las hadas guerreras, mientras Morgana se comunicaba con Aurora y Diana, después de comunicar lo sucedido, se encaminaron a Domino.

Aurora y Diana se les unieron en el palacio

Después de terminar de contar su historia, las Winx se mostraron igualmente confundidas que los especialistas, ¿Qué o mejor dicho quien había roto el hechizo que impedía a Morgana ver el palacio?

-¿y no averiguaron más del mensajero?-pregunto Timmy

-Eso es precisamente lo extraño, no tanto si tomamos en cuenta lo que estuvo pasando en el palacio-dijo Morgana

-¿Qué le paso al mensajero?-preguntó Bloom

-Simplemente desapareció, la mujer que lo atendía salió un momento, para traer algunas vendas, cuando regreso, el cuerpo ya no estaba, y jura haber visto una sombra que entraba en un espejo, al parecer no era peligrosa, pues no sintió una energía "oscura" por así decirlo, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros fantasmas que fueron vistos en el palacio-

-¿Fantasmas? ¿Cómo los de las tres antiguas hechiceras?-

-No yo, diría que estos son más…como decirlo…intangibles…no sé, no encuentro una palabra adecuada…pero definitivamente no son iguales…de hecho unas hadas guerreras usaron sus poderes contra uno…y no le hicieron absolutamente nada…al parecer lo atravesaron, pero el fantasma fue lo suficientemente…tangible…como para lanzar por los aires algunas armas-

-¿Qué es lo que estuvo pasando en el palacio de Tir Nan Og?-pregunto Layla

-Solo espero que no fuese nada malo, tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, y me había propuesto volver a ir, no he ido desde que desperté de ese letargo-

-Sí, la alegría fue incalculable, cuando abriste los ojos por primera vez-recordó Layla

Nabu había quedado en coma, al evitar que la isla fuese absorbida por un vórtice, uso todo su poder y quedo en coma, pasaron los meses, pero los cuidados y la magia del believix, y su esperanza, hicieron que despertara, Nabu había vuelto en sí, un hermoso día, no creo que sea necesario decir que las celebraciones duraron varios días.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada malo, pero si extraño, en este punto será mejor que primero hable Nébula-

-Verán las cosas empezaron hace poco más de un mes, yo diría que después del ataque a Mawiland, la primera aparición de la que tengo noticia sucedió cerca de la media noche…-

Las hadas estaban en un salón, era amplio, repleto de cuadros, y en una de las paredes un gran estante repleto de cetros y lanzas, la mayoría de ellos eran de ornato, además de que había algunas armaduras de estilo medieval flanqueando la entrada, estaban reunidas en el centro del salón, era uno ideal para organizar un baile, estaban platicando, hasta que una toco el tema de los fantasmas

-Por favor ¿tú crees que haya fantasmas en este castillo?-

-Sí, ¿porque no? El castillo es viejo, bien podría haber alguno por aquí-

-Oye hemos vivido en este castillo por años y no hemos visto nada-replico una

-Quizás no hemos estado prestando mucha atención-

-Por favor… ¿quieres ver uno?-dijo otra

-Si se puede sí-

-De acuerdo, esperen aquí-

-¿Qué crees que planee esta vez?-

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que nos va a querer asustar-

-Mira ya regreso-

Cerca de la entrada había un hombre con vestimenta oscura, cabello negro y barba al ras de la barbilla, las contemplaba con curiosidad, luego dio un paso hacia ellas y desapareció

-Ha mejorado sus trucos-dijo una de ellas con una risa

De pronto las armas del estante saltaron por los aires asustándolas, poco después escucharon un ¡boo! detrás de ellas, la mayoría dio un salto

-¡Las asuste! Como un fantasma-dijo la autora de la broma con unas grandes carcajadas

-De acuerdo, nos asustaste fantasma, pero no tenías que tirar las armas del estante-dijo la que parecía ser la líder con algo de molestia

-Yo no fui, creí que habían sido ustedes-

-Sí, claro, ¿entonces quien fue?, ¿un fantasma?-

El hada no respondió, con una cara de susto, señalo detrás de ellas, pero como es de esperarse, no le creyeron

-Por favor no intentes asustarnos de nuevo-dijeron con risa

Pero ella no cambio su expresión

-No quiero que le den el crédito por algo que yo hice-dijo la voz de un hombre

Todas voltearon, y ante sus ojos estaba una espada, que era blandida por el aire, y gradualmente empezó a aparecer el mismo hombre que habían visto momentos atrás en la entrada, su vestimenta era sencilla, por lo que pudieron observar, tenía un pantalón y una camisa de tela, cuando hubo captado su atención, avanzo hacia ellas, espada en mano, dos le dispararon bolas de energía, pero estas lo traspasaron como si fuera humo, empezaron a retroceder, victimas del miedo

-Sera mejor que vean hacia atrás-

Las hadas voltearon, su temor se vio aumentado cuando las armaduras que custodiaban la entrada, que daba al pasillo principal; se empezaron a mover, bajaron de sus pedestales, blandiendo sus armas, y avanzaron hacia ellas

Solo corrieron, fueron hacia el lado opuesto, se internaron en los pasillos secundarios del palacio, no supieron hacia donde iban, y no les importaba, se encontraron con otro grupo, después de descifrar las apresuradas palabras de las asustadas hadas, llamaron a la guardia real, y fueron hacia el salón, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de las hadas que habían estado en él, el salón estaba en orden, las armaduras estaban donde debían estar, y las armas estaban en el estante en perfecto orden, lo único inusual que encontraron fue la marca donde impactaron las bolas de energía, aquello seria solo el inicio de acontecimientos de lo más extraño en el palacio

-Hay otros casos todavía más extraños- dijo Nébula ante las sorprendidas chicas

Un grupo de hadas estaba reunida en el salón de música, tocaban melodías alegres, otras melancólicas, en fin para todos los estados de ánimo (excepto enojo) , tenían música, incluso para los momentos "serios", estaban instaladas en el escenario, llega el momento de decir que era como un teatro en miniatura, cuando mucho cabrían veinte, cuando terminaron de tocar, se impresionaron mucho al oír unos aplausos que venían de los asientos, esta era una práctica privada y las puertas estaban cerradas, habrían visto en el mismo instante a alguien que entrara al salón, los aplausos cesaron, y las hadas bajaron y comprobaron que no había alguien, cuando volvieron a subir al escenario, la guitarrista sintió un escalofrió a sus espaldas, volteo instintivamente y detrás de ella estaba una mujer mirándola fijamente; la mujer parecía de unos sesenta años, vestía un largo vestido color gris, liso y adornado con lo que parecían ser hojas, si el vestido no hubiese sido de colores tan apagados, quizás les habría dado una mejor impresión, la guitarrista dio un grito, y las demás músicos voltearon a ver a la mujer

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto la que tocaba el arpa

La mujer solo levanto las manos a la altura de su cara, y dio un par de aplausos, por alguna razón que no lograban precisar, sentían miedo, quizás era la energía que parecía ser oscura, no podían precisarlo bien; luego señalo a la guitarrista, un escalofrió las recorrió a todas

-Afina mejor tu guitarra, tiene algunas cuerdas flojas-dijo con una sonrisa que reflejo amabilidad

Luego se encamino a una pared y desapareció frente a sus propios ojos

-Como verán esto no es normal incluso para un castillo mágico

-¿Qué otros sucesos han ocurrido?-

-Objetos que cambian de lugar, sombras que deambulan por los pasillos, pasos que parecen no provenir de ningún lado, voces que vienen de los muros, y esas cosas por el estilo, pero un par de experiencias si han sido "fuertes", ¿se imaginan ser apresadas por una cobra descomunal? –

Nébula estaba cerca de la cocina cuando oyó a unas chicas gritar, rápidamente tomo esa dirección, encontrar un ratón en una cocina seria "normal", pero lo que encontraría ahí no sería para nada normal, era ¿una cobra?, las cocineras usaban unas cucharas grandes como espadas para mantener a raya al animal, Nébula solo miro un momento a la cobra, sumamente confundida ¿qué hacia una cobra en aquel sitio?, a su vez la serpiente parecía interesada en la recién llegada, por unos momentos ambos se miraron fijamente, finalmente Nébula creo una esfera de energía que dejaría inconsciente al animal, la serpiente solo la miraba fijamente, cuando la esfera se acercó al animal, este abrió la boca y lanzo…¿un contra hechizo?, algo quedaba claro, no era una cobra normal, y la energía del contra hechizo era de un tipo desconocido, pero definitivamente era oscura, Nébula preparo un hechizo más fuerte, segura de que no estaba tratando con algo inofensivo(aunque pensándolo bien, una cobra no es inofensiva), la serpiente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una alacena, Nébula disparo varias veces, pero la serpiente esquivaba todos los disparos, finalmente la serpiente llego a la alacena y se metió debajo; se decidió quitar el mueble, debajo de él no había absolutamente nada, el animal tampoco tenía forma de escapar, la parte de atrás era muro sólido, y a los lados había otros muebles de madera sólida, así que la única salida era por donde había entrado, pero no había absolutamente nada, se decidió dejar el caso para el día siguiente, pero se ordenó vigilar atentamente durante la noche.

Sin embargo lo más impresionante tendría lugar esa noche, pero no sería cerca de la cocina, sino en el salón del trono…

Un grupo de hadas de la guardia real hacían su ronda de costumbre, en un lugar tan tranquilo, casi parecería innecesario hacer rondas nocturnas, pero ese era el protocolo, recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos, los cuales conocían como la palma de su mano, los arcos y los cuadros se sucedían unos a otros, las estatuas pasaban desfilando en un continuo variar de formas

Finalmente llegaron al salón del trono, aquí descansarían un rato, para hacer nuevamente otra ronda, y así seguiría el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer, estaban conversando tranquilamente, cuando oyeron unos pasos, después de un trecho estos cesaron, estos pasos venían del interior del salón, las guardianas buscaron por todas partes, pero no había nadie, finalmente decidieron que debían ser los ya famosos "fantasmas del castillo", cuando oyeron nuevamente los pasos, voltearon la mirada, esta vez vieron a un anciano pasearse de un lado al otro del salón, la barba era larga, la cara enjuta y las cejas pobladas y nariz aguileña, vestía una túnica de colores opacos, nada indicaba que fuese un fantasma, si era un intruso debían detenerlo, así que se acercaron a él, paseaba de un lado a otro, tenía una pose pensativa.

-¡Alto ahí!-

-¿Ustedes quien se creen?-pregunto enojado

-La guardia real del palacio-

-¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos y déjenme tranquilo!-

-Ni creas que te dejaremos tranquilo, entrégate-

-Se me está terminando la paciencia…-el anciano lucia aún más enojado

-¡Entrégate ya vejestorio!-dijo la líder enojada

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Me llamaste vejestorio…-después sonrió de una manera que les puso a todas la piel de gallina

El anciano se abalanzo sobre ellas, pero al llegar donde las hadas, ya no era un hombre, sino una gigantesca serpiente, una cobra, las rodeo y aprisiono con su cuerpo

-Entonncesss ¿Cómo me llamassste?-dijo la enorme cobra acercando un poco su lengua bífida a la líder de la guardia, las hadas estaban tas asustadas que no pudieron gritar

Esto despertó a Nébula, había algo dentro del palacio, algo poderoso, oscuro y quizás malvado.

Intento transportarse al salón del trono, pero algo se lo impedía, una energía oscura bloqueaba el salón, llamo a las hadas guerreras que estaban cerca y se encaminaron hacia el salón

Nébula hizo una pausa.

Que todos los reunidos estaban con la boca abierta es poco decir

-Verán, las versiones varían, unas dicen que media siete metros, otras que diez, y la más audaz dice que veinte, pero en lo que todas concuerdan es que su boca era lo suficientemente grande para tragarse a una persona sin mucho esfuerzo, en todo caso, sabemos que era una serpiente gigante, bueno entonces proseguiré…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto la líder con la voz más firme que podía lograr

-Ya bassstante tuve con ser perseguido esta mañana-

-Escucha, si es por eso…-

-He essstado en esste lugar vigilando y assi me reciben-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Ya tiene tiempo que no essscuchan lass leyendas ahí está la repuesta-

-¿Quién eres?-

-No, mejor dicho quien fui, fui un mago poderosso-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacernos?-después el hada volteo la cabeza convencida de que algo malo iba a pasar

-No les voy a hacer nada…perdón…no estaba de buen humor…lo siento-la voz era la de un anciano susurrando

La puerta se abrió, apareció Nébula a la cabeza de varias hadas guerreras, miro un momento a la serpiente, está la miro, y por alguna razón, le recordó a la cobra que había visto en el día, después la serpiente desapareció como humo, dejando a unas aterradas y sorprendidas hadas tras de sí.

Cerca del mediodía Nébula estaba en un balcón, uno de los más altos del castillo, observando la playa, mientras meditaba sobre todo esto, no sabía si los "fantasmas" eran buenos o malos y sobre todo ¿Por qué habían aparecido de repente?

-Escucha vine a presentarte mis disculpas-

Nébula se sobresaltó y volteo rápidamente, frente a ella tenía al anciano que habían descrito las hadas de la guardia real

-Pido me perdones, estaba de mal humor, a veces actuó así, pero no les haría daño a ustedes…seguiremos por aquí…ya me disculpe con las hadas de la guardia real-

Después el anciano se difumo en el aire.

-¿Así nada más?-pregunto Bloom perpleja

-Si así como lo oyes-

-No puede haber algo más extraño que eso-dijo Timmy

-Claro que puede, ¿se imaginan ser rescatados por dos muertos?, eso en parte motivo que Morgana y yo visitáramos Mawiland, pero creo que se los contaremos luego, después de todo ya es hora de comer-

-La comida puede esperar-dijo Stella

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en Rocaluz<em>

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?-

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo-

-Te doy dos días Pay-

-Pero déjame ese bonito cofre o si no, no podre pensar-

-De acuerdo, recuerda que esto solo es una minucia de lo que te puedo dar…dos días, es lo máximo que te doy-

-De acuerdo señor Kaualffyman-

El mago abrió un portal y desapareció

-Vaya lio en el que se metieron las Trix, pero este mago busca otra cosa, muy a mi parecer ellas solo lo desviaron de su camino…me pregunto si ¿tendrá algo que ver con las extrañas muertes de hace unos años?-

Una sombra se elevó de entre los árboles y surgió la silueta de una mujer, esta avanzo hacia Pay

-Veo que al fin apareces…decidiste darte más color o ¿sigues con esos tonos grises?-

-Muy gracioso Carlos-era la voz de una mujer joven

-Tengo las joyas-Pay señalo hacia el pequeño cofre

La mujer se acercó al cofre, lo abrió y tomo algunas joyas

-Esto es muy extraño…pero hay algo…ese mago tiene un hechizo en un ojo…ahora no puedo identificarlo…pero son más extraños sus…sentimientos…necesito más tiempo ¿puedo llevarme el cofre?-

-Sí, oye ¿han regresado a Tir Nan Og?-

-No, poco tenemos que hacer ahí…nos vemos luego-

La mujer desapareció en el aire, y el cofre también.

Lo curioso es que nadie en toda la fortaleza sintió la presencia de esas visitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

¿Qué tal?

Dejen mas reviews porfa

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y el próximo capítulo tratare de subirlo en menos tiempo

Saludos a todos


	11. Presagios y Predicciones I

Ya volví, y como prometí el capitulo fue actualizado en un tiempo más corto

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Presagios y predicciones: El sueño de Bloom<strong>

La situación no podía ser más confusa, fantasmas, el mago, y sobre todo que ese mago no parecía venir solo…aunque lo más sorprendente fue cuando presentaron aquellas fotos…el mago no había llegado recientemente a la dimensión mágica…

-¿Estás seguro Timmy?-pregunto Tecna al ver las fotos

-Completamente-

En la foto se podía observar un parque y algunos transeúntes, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la persona que estaba sentada en una banca, vestido de manera elegante y con un bastón corto, parecía estar pensando en algo importante, ya que su mirada estaba puesta completamente en el bastón, la barba era un poco más larga, pero no había dudas, era Kaualffyman.

-¿De qué año es las foto?

-De hace cuatro años*-

-¿Y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?-dijo Layla con mas incredulidad que otra cosa

-Al parecer no había hecho nada, u ocultaba bien sus pasos, pero hay otras fotos de años anteriores…-

Después Timmy les mostro cerca de veinte fotos.

* * *

><p><em>El sueño de Bloom<em>

Bloom estaba pensando en esta situación, viendo un atardecer en el balcón de su habitación en el palacio de Domino, esperaría a que la mayoría se durmiera…para intentar su plan.

Sin que nadie la viera había sustraído la piedra tiresia de uno de los almacenes del palacio, donde la había guardado; nadie…ni siquiera su hermana sabia que la piedra estaba ahí, el resto de las winx solo sabían que la piedra estaba en uno de los almacenes del palacio, una medida de protección, por si alguien buscaba la piedra tiresia, solo Bloom sabia su ubicación exacta.

Al pensar en la situación, profería pequeñas risas por lo irónico de esta, antes las Trix estaban tras ella y la llama del dragón, pero ahora eran las Winx que tenían que encontrar a las Trix, aquella situación se le habría hecho sumamente improbable, cuando no imposible en sus primeros años en Alfea, pero ahí estaba, y no solo las tenían que encontrar, también las tenían que ayudar.

Aunque también le había mandado una carta a Carlos con todos los datos que habían compilado en la reunión; le había mandado la carta, para saber si él podía desenmarañar todo eso y ayudarles en el asunto, lo que ella no sabía, era que Kaualffyman ya había hablado con Carlos.

Fue en el último momento, cuando se le ocurrió lo de la piedra Tiresia, no le había notificado nada a las demás, lo haría mañana, quizás Tiresias pudiera ver lo que estaba oculto a ellas, solo esperaba que fuera más comunicativo, que no terminara diciendo una frase enredada…quizás lo pudiera convencer…

Había puesto la piedra debajo de su cama, solo restaba esperar

Ya muy entrada la noche, Bloom saco la piedra de debajo de la cama y la puso frente a sí, ¿cuales eran las palabras?

-Gran Tiresias, muéstranos el futuro, tú que no ves, muéstranos el futuro, profeta ciego-

La piedra permaneció inmóvil.

Bloom intento con otra combinación de palabras, pero la piedra no respondía, por más que intento, las palabras no eran las correctas, finalmente decidió que terminaría por esta noche, quizás mañana, si hablaba con las otras, recordara la frase; Bloom volvió a guardar la piedra, y después se acostó, sin embargo cuando se quedo dormida, la piedra empezó a brillar levemente.

Bloom se encontraba en un campo verde, un hermoso campo verde esmeralda, en el horizonte, contrastaba con un cielo azul, las nubes parecían pequeños borregos que surcaran una pradera, era una vista hermosa, veía a un lado y luego al otro, finalmente echo a correr por el campo, tuvo un pequeño tropiezo y cayo, no fue una caída dolorosa, fue una caída divertida, cuando alzo la vista…fue cuando lo vio, juraría que eso no estaba allí hace un rato…es mas estaba segura de que no estaba ahí cuando ella tropezó.

Una amplia calzada de piedra con estatuas a los lados, todas las estatuas miraban a la calzada, eran tanto hombres como mujeres, todas esculpidas de mármol blanco, un blanco espectacular, la calzada también era de piedra blanca, pero no tan blanca como la de las estatuas, al final de la calzada se podía ver una construcción grande e igualmente construida con mármol blanco, casi contra su voluntad o sin que ella se diera cuenta, empezó a caminar a través de la calzada, sentía que todas las estatuas la observaban, era tal el volumen y el realismo de aquellas estaturas, que temió que estas bajaran de sus pedestales y la persiguieran, estaban en distintas poses, pero ninguna amenazadora, en el tramo final había estatuas de soldados, pero estas tampoco eran amenazadoras, al final la calzada desembocaba en una plaza, y en el cetro de esta plaza había una fuente, en el borde de la fuente estaba sentada una persona, la fuente era blanquecina, y en sus bordes y paredes estaba grabada con bajorrelieves, representaban muchas escenas, parecían ser fiestas y otras representaban batallas, al otro lado de la plaza estaba aquella construcción, Bloom se dirigió a la persona sentada al borde de la fuente.

-Mucho gusto en encontrarte nuevamente Bloom-dijo la voz de una mujer

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?-dijo la aludida con una sorpresa sumamente palpable en la voz

La mujer se levanto era de una figura esbelta y hermosa, no obstante que estaba cubierta con una túnica oscura, en la cabeza tenía un sombrero de paja el cual se quito al acercarse a ella, dejando ver un cabello negro y hermoso, que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cara era hermosa, tersa y de piel ligeramente morena, su nariz pequeña y sus labios delicados, y sus ojos eran oscuros, unos ojos hermosos, pero sus ojos no se movían, estaban quietos, como si siempre miraran a un mismo punto; en la mano llevaba un bastón de madera nudosa, sus manos eran pequeñas y de apariencia delicada; la mujer se acerco a Bloom

-Claro que me conoces-dijo con una voz dulce, suave y musical

-Perdóname…pero yo no te recuerdo…-

-Pero si yo fui la que les dijo el porvenir, a ti y a tus amigas, cuando consultaron mi espíritu, cuando me llamo Carlos Olivers Pay, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-¿Tiresias?...perdona que te contradiga, pero Tiresias era un hombre… anciano y decrepito-

-Por lo visto no has escuchado mi historia, fui convertido ocho años en una mujer, en mi juventud para ser precisos, y pase mi vejez como hombre**-

Bloom se quedo sin habla

-No te preocupes, simplemente te guiaste por lo que viste y no te preocupaste en saber algo mas; lo que quieres es saber el futuro ¿no?-

-Si…y también saber algo sobre ese mago…-

-Por que el no busca a las Trix como objetivo principal, es cierto, su principal objetivo tiene que ver con sombras del pasado que lo atormentaron, las Trix solo lo desviaron de su objetivo principal, volverá a él, después de un tiempo-

-Me imagino que atacara alguno de nuestros hogares buscando el poder de algo…-

-En lo absoluto…habrías de ver los cambios que se pueden perpetrar en un hombre noble, cuando pierde la esperanza y lo que ama por culpa del pasado, _su pasado-_

-¿Noble?-

-Si, y no estoy hablando de un titulo, si no de una virtud-

Bloom se quedo atónita, ¿Cómo podía ser noble aquel mago si había matado a tantos?

-Todas las muertes que le inculpan, todas las de ese pueblo, no son suyas, a excepción de cinco, tres que fueron accidentales, y que el después lamento, y dos restantes de hombres malvados que ya cargaban varias muertes tras de sí…de estos, que no vienen solos y que cometieron aquellos crímenes, es de los que hay que cuidarse, y tanto más cuando son inmunes a la magia de las hadas-

Bloom no podía creer lo que oía

-Tendrás que creerlo…cuando conozcan toda la historia sabrán juzgarlo…pero te diré que intento ser un hombre de bien-

-¿Podrías contarme la historia?-

-Lo lamento pero no puedo…pero si quieres hablar en total libertad conmigo debes ir a un lugar específico-

La mujer levanto uno de sus brazos y señalo hacia su lado izquierdo, ahí podía verse otra calzada, que nuevamente Bloom habría jurado no estaba antes, pero esta calzada era gris y las estatuas de colores opacos estaban rotas, mas adelante en la calzada empezaban a verse resplandores, como si el fuego ardiera en lugares desconocidos, Bloom lo podía notar por que una nube negra cubría la calzada, al terminar la calzada se encontraba una especie de montaña negra pequeña, frente a ella podía verse un pórtico de hermosos pilares, que sostenían una estructura de forma triangular que tenía bajorrelieves, pero no los podía distinguir, la estructura era opaca en algunas partes, era el tipo de opacidad que dejan las cenizas y humos del fuego, la nube provenía de la cima de la montaña, esta tenia forma cónica y de ella manaba aquel humo negro que cubría el sol en esa parte.

Bloom vio a Tiresias, esta solo asintió

Empezó a avanzar a través de aquella calzada, después de haber avanzado alrededor de cinco metros sintió un escalofrió terrible similar a un viento que la hubiera golpeado de frente, difícil de describir, junto sus brazos en un intento de espantar aquel frio espantoso, no era parecido a algo que hubiera experimentado antes, podría asegurar que ni el ataque más frio y fuerte de Icy o Aurora podría igualar aquel escalofrió, es mas a su lado aquellos ataques serian como ondas de calor en verano; intento avanzar más, pero al dar un par de pasos, sus piernas empezaron a temblar de tal manera que creyó iba a ceder de un momento a otro, no podía mas, decidió no intentar seguir adelante, volteo cuidadosa y lentamente con temor a que sus piernas cedieran, cayera y no pudiera levantarse, tal era la debilidad que sentía, finalmente avanzo cautelosamente hacia la plaza donde le aguardaba Tiresias, después de dejar la calzada el frio empezó a disiparse, pero muy, muy lentamente, finalmente, llego hasta Tiresias cabizbaja.

-Tranquila sabía que no lo lograrías, pero si te sirve de consuelo avanzaste un poco más de lo que yo esperaba-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es ese lugar?-

-A ningún hombre le es grato acercarse a la morada de los muertos***, son realmente pocos los que han logrado llegar a la entrada, y menos aun los que han entrado y salido para contarlo-

-¿Seria el lugar al que se refería Pay?-

-Carlos fue a ese lugar…pero en la tierra, en efecto no se atrevió a cruzar la entrada…esto es solo una sombra de lo que es ese lugar en la tierra-

-Si es solo una sombra… ¿Cómo será real?-

-Bueno…esa es mi morada…desde hace muchos años-

La mujer volteo hacia la fuente, y camino hacia la estructura blanca, Bloom la siguió, en el camino volteo para echarle una última mirada a aquel lugar, ya no estaba, la calzada había desaparecido, no sabía por qué, pero no se le hizo tan extraño…y lo más impresionante es que solo era una sombra del verdadero… ¿Cómo sería acercarse a el?

Llegaron al pie de la estructura, grandes pilares la sostenían, eran tan grandes que ella no alcanzaba a cubrir con sus brazos toda la cara que le mostraban, la estructura era casi idéntica al Partenón de Atenas, en la parte alta, en el triangulo se podían ver los relieves de una batalla.

-Son escenas de la guerra de Troya-le aclaro Tiresias

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?-

-Entra si quieres conocer parte del futuro, pues no entiendes mucho a mis frases, además de que no puedo hablar libremente contigo…no puedo decirte exactamente lo que depara el futuro-

-Bueno…-

-Además querías convencerme para que fuera más especifica…entra no temas…puedes ver tu misma parte de lo que viene…solo tienes que atravesarlo-

Como si quisiera darle la confianza necesaria Tiresias entro al recinto, Bloom solo la siguió

Después de avanzar unos pasos en el interior, todo quedo oscuro, Bloom se asusto mucho, quiso volver, pero topo con una pared donde debía estar la entrada

-Tiresias…Tiresias…Ti… ¡Tiresias! ¡Tiresias!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo, sentía un gran miedo, ¿donde se había metido?

-Tranquila, da media vuelta y sigue avanzando-

Bloom obedeció, al ir avanzando el recinto se fue iluminando, la luz parecía provenir de los mismos pilares, ya que el techo, si es que había, estaba completamente oscuro, los grandes pilares de orden Jónico, asentados en sus enormes bases, daban el aspecto de arboles blancos a los cuales hubieran hecho surcos, eran tan grandes como los de la entrada; no podía ver la parte superior, ya que en ese punto todo estaba oscuro, la luz parecía solo abarcar el nivel del suelo, lo suficiente para que ella viera perfectamente lo que había delante suyo, la luz solo iluminaba el camino que ella seguía, miro hacia los lados y el espacio entre los pilares estaba tan oscuro como la noche, fue en ese momento cuando oyó la voz que conocía tan bien.

-Pero miren con quien me encontré-dijo una voz femenina, más gruesa que la suya

Bloom miro frente a sí, que era de donde venia la voz, frente a ella estaba… ¿Icy?

-Hola Icy ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Bloom con calma y una sonrisa

La aludida soltó una risa y se adentro en uno de los espacios entre los pilares

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-

La siguió, el camino se fue iluminando, y llego a una especie de salón, supuso que eso debía ser, ya que los pilares formaban una especie de cuadro, y el camino no continuaba al otro lado, fue entonces cuando sintió el golpe.

Algo la había golpeado, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió una especie de criatura, caminaba en dos piernas, estaba totalmente hecha de hielo, solo pudo distinguir una gran mandíbula y unos brazos con garras, cuando la criatura volvió a lanzar el golpe ella lo esquivo y corrió; era una trampa, luego escucho otro grito y corrió hacia el, en otra especie de salón estaba Icy siendo atacada por otro monstruo, pero este estaba hecho de lo que parecían ser rocas encendidas, cada vez que Icy intentaba congelarlo, el hielo se volvía vapor al tocarlo, se disponía a gritar para distraer al monstruo cuando algo la agarro por detrás, era el monstruo de hielo, finalmente este la arrojo en dirección contraria al salón.

Sintió que cayó por un tiempo demasiado largo, cuando por fin toco el suelo, este era irregular, cuando pudo identificarlo se dio cuenta de que era roca, vio a su alrededor, parecía estar en una cueva; no había rastros del monstruo, ni de Icy por ninguna parte, junto a ella había restos de una fogata, todavía manaba algo de calor, miro mas allá; ahí estaba la entrada de la cueva, se levanto y camino hacia ella, al llegar a la entrada se percato de que la cueva debía estar en un lugar alto y con nieve, se le ocurrió que podía ser una montaña; el cielo estaba atravesado por una que otra nube, el suelo estaba cubierto por nieve, un poco mas allá se podía ver un gran espacio vacío, y de fondo se podían ver unas hermosas montañas, recorría con la vista esta línea que separaba la nieve del vacío, fue en un punto donde ella se detuvo, justo al borde, sobre una piedra que sobresalía estaba Icy que la miraba atentamente, pero era una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, Bloom se acerco rápidamente, justo unos metros delante de ella, Icy hablo

-Esto es algo que puede pasar-

Luego abrió los brazos y se precipito al vacio.

-¡No!-

Bloom corrió hacia la orilla, al llegar ahí se agacho a observar si podía ver el cuerpo, pero no pudo ver nada, solo veía la roca cubierta en algunas partes con nieve, gris en algunas partes, y en otras blanca por la nieve; en ese momento la roca crujió, un ligero movimiento y la roca cedió, Bloom grito.

Aterrizo en el suelo de un salón como el que había visto anteriormente, uno que era formado por los pilares, parecido al que llego y poco después fue atacada, este era igual, pero al ver a su alrededor no pudo ver un camino de entrada, o una salida, la espectral luz que iluminaba el salón, al igual que en los "caminos" no parecía iluminar más que el espacio en el que ella estaba, sin penetrar en la oscuridad del espacio entre los pilares; al observar a su alrededor descubrió que no había nada en este "salón" a excepción de un espejo grande y con forma ovalada; Bloom se acerco y descubrió que el espejo tenía una placa en la parte de arriba, con una inscripción

-Esto también puede pasar-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-se pregunto a sí misma, ¿acaso eran posibilidades?

Bloom se acerco al espejo, al observar no vio nada en especial, ya que se reflejaba a sí misma, entonces escucho una conocida risa que provenía de detrás, volteo, pero no vio nada, no había nadie, al voltear y mirar nuevamente al espejo, encontró a… ¿Icy?

En efecto, en el espejo se veía a la hechicera de hielo, su traje de colores oscuros, su coleta, la letra I en su traje, le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa como las que normalmente le dirigía, con un toque maquiavélico, no, esta sonrisa era…¿amigable?, como si le estuviera sonriendo a una amiga, una buena amiga; pero fue el collar lo que llamo la atención de Bloom, era un collar de color naranja fuerte, tenía una gema en el centro, y lo que parecía ser la forma de un dragón lo que sostenía esa gema; Icy alzo la mano y creó una pequeña llama con ella, la cual fue acercando al collar, a medida que hacia esto, Bloom empezó a sentir frio cerca del cuello, el cual iba bajando, cuando Bloom alzo su mano y toco su pecho para intentar detener aquel frio, que sin embargo no era desagradable, cuando toco su pecho se encontró con una sensación metálica y fría, bajo la vista, para descubrir que tenía un collar, ¿en qué momento se había puesto uno?, al alzar nuevamente la vista, se encontró con su propio reflejo, pero podía observar que ella tenía un collar de color blanquecino, como si estuviera hecho de hielo, y al igual que el de Icy, tenía una gema en el centro; alzo la mano para tocar el espejo, ya que se sintió impulsada a eso, al momento de tocarlo, algo la agarro y obligo a ir hacia el espejo, intento resistir, pero no pudo, al final el espejo la absorbió.

Sintió que caía, al caer solo vio oscuridad, finalmente aterrizo… empezó a oír muchas voces, todas desconocidas para ella, cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en un restaurante, sonaba una música alegre, se levanto y pudo observar mejor el lugar; un amplio salón, con cuadros de diversos paisajes, desde el mar a las montañas, los muros de un color crema y hermoso, junto a la puerta se podía ver el cuadro de un hombre algo rechoncho y con barba, el cual debía ser el cocinero en jefe o el gerente, en las mesas de manteles verdes se podían observar gran variedad de platillos y postres, bebidas, y los comensales conversando alegremente unos con otros, estaba tan concentrada con la vista que no se percato de que un hombre se dirigía a ella por detrás; para sorpresa de Bloom el hombre la atravesó como si se tratase de humo.

-Son solo sombras del futuro-dijo una voz suave

Ella volteo y encontró a Tiresias tranquilamente recargada en un rincón

-No te pueden hacer nada…te recomiendo que mires hacia esa mesa-

Tiresias señalo una mesa que estaba en una esquina, y ahí estaban sus amigas Flora y Stella, platicando con un hombrecillo menudo que temblaba al agarrar las cosas, su voz era chillona, por lo que pudo oír ¿dónde estarían las demás?, pero también noto algo mas; algunas mesas mas allá un hombre observaba atentamente, las observaba vigilante, parecía esperar algo, Bloom se acerco a él y lo pudo observar mejor; un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, vestido elegantemente, y en la espalda tenía una capa que le cubría el brazo izquierdo, a su lado en la pared había un espejo, ella vio el espejo y retrocedió espantada, el espejo reflejaba a un monstruo, no a un hombre, un ser terrible, con garras feroces en vez de manos, un color desagradable, similar a algo mortecino, dientes afilados grandes y espeluznantes, ninguna cara que Bloom había visto reflejaba lo que ese rostro, un rostro desagradable que al mismo tiempo provocaba repulsión, odio y terror, pero eran sus ojos," tenía en sus ojos un brillo espantoso, igual que de fuego"/*,un brillo que a Bloom le provocaba escalofríos, ni siquiera el brillo de Darkar igualaba eso, es mas ni siquiera podía comparárseles; para su espanto el monstruo/hombre se levanto de la mesa y empezó a avanzar hacia ella, solo dio media vuelta y corrió, después tropezó y cayó.

Dudaba si levantarse o no, no quería encontrarse cara a cara con aquel monstruo y sus ojos…finalmente el ruido del restaurante ceso, fue reemplazado por el sonido de la risa de un anciano y las preguntas que hacían dos voces conocidas, una impetuosa y la otra calmada, reconocía esas voces…levanto la vista y se encontró en una sala con chimenea, la cual ardía alegremente, se incorporo y observo mejor, una sala amplia, con libreros, en los cuales había libros que parecían ser muy viejos, una mesa que tenia los restos de una comida, al parecer muy suculenta, porque no había muchos restos, a un lado de la chimenea de piedra estaba un sillón con una espalda alta, y frente al sillón, del otro lado de la chimenea, otro más grande, donde estaban sentadas Darcy y Stormy ¿dónde estaba Icy?

-Parece ser un anciano muy amable ¿no es así?-dijo Tiresias que había aparecido junto a Bloom

-Sí, si que lo parece-

-Obsérvalo bien-

Un anciano, que parecía tener más de ochenta años, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, la nariz aguileña y los ojos oscuros, cafés, pero brillaban por la experiencia y todo lo que había visto aquel anciano, un brillo que brindaba confianza y alegría, la barba bien peinada y blanca, le llegaba casi al estomago, era un hombre imponente a primera vista y ancho de espaldas, vestía una túnica blanca en mayor parte, con algunas secciones grises, parecían derivadas del polvo, algunas de las manchas grises eran tan tenues, que tenía que fijarse bien para encontrarlas; al lado de su sillón había un bastón de madera de color negro; parecía estar hablando de un dragón y su tesoro

-¿sabes que significa ese bastón?-dijo Tiresias

-No-

-El es un mago y esa es su "magia", es como la "magia" de Kaualffyman-

Bloom ahora entendía todo, era un mago oscuro, del tipo del "mago de llamas" y quien sabe que cosas había hecho con sus poderes, y pensar que parecía un anciano sumamente amable y bueno

-Darcy y Stormy con un mago oscuro que sorpresa-dijo Bloom con un tono un poco despreciativo

-Nunca van a cambiar-

-Ten cuidado con esa impresión Bloom, no lo juzgues por sus poderes…eso, al igual que juzgar por las apariencias puede ser un gran error-

-¿Por qué?, si es un mago oscuro-

-La túnica representa en este caso su espíritu, y puedo decirte que es una buena persona, muy buena, de las cuales se encuentran pocas veces, hizo algunas cosas malas en el pasado, pero estas ya se han ido borrando, el es un mago oscuro, es cierto, pero no significa que sea malvado; mira-

El anciano agarro su bastón y se apoyo en el para levantarse, pero Stormy se levanto mas rápido, fue a la mesa, sirvió un vaso de agua, y se lo llevo al anciano, y después tomo de nuevo su lugar, cuando el anciano calmo su sed, dejo el vaso en una pequeña mesita que tenia junto a él y siguió hablando, era evidente, por la cara de las dos, que no querían perder un solo detalle.

Bloom estaba sorprendida

-Si eso es malo, entonces el anciano es una mala influencia-

Bloom solo volteo a ver a Tiresias

-Lastima que él está marcado…tiene relación con el monstruo que viste…no pienses mal del anciano…es descendiente del peor enemigo de ese monstruo-

-¿De quién desciende?-

Tiresias se inclino y susurro un nombre al oído de Bloom

-Ven vámonos de aquí-

La sala, el anciano, las hechiceras y la chimenea, desaparecieron cuando Tiresias golpeo el suelo con su bastón, inmediatamente se encontraron en un corredor con pilares a los lados, nuevamente, solo se veía el camino, cuando Bloom volteo para ver a Tiresias esta ya no estaba, finalmente decidió avanzar hacia donde había luz, ya que tras de si, el camino era tan oscuro como la noche.

Mientras avanzaba no dejaba de preguntarse quién era ese anciano, sabia de quien descendía, pero no quién era, estaba sumida en estos pensamientos; cuando llamo su atención un resplandor dorado que provenía de entre dos pilares, se detuvo y observo, finalmente decidió avanzar hacia ese resplandor, avanzo cuidadosamente, cuando sintió que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies, quiso correr pero no pudo y se encontró (una vez mas) con una caída.

Cuando aterrizo, sintió que estaba entre varios pedazos metálicos y redondos, cuando se incorporo vio que esos pedazos eran monedas de… ¡oro!, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que debía estar en una cueva, el techo de roca era sumamente alto, era roca negra, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, la cueva era gigantesca, debía de tener el mismo tamaño que un estadio olímpico, y todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de joyas, oro y otras riquezas.

Había montes y valles en ese pequeño espacio, constituidos completamente de riquezas, oro, plata, diamantes, zafiros, rubíes, ópalos en infinidad de piedras preciosas, era una maravilla, muy difícil de describir, quedarse sin palabras era lo mínimo que podía pasar, aquello en verdad era legendario y enorme, no mejor dicho gigante, monumental.

Ante tal espectáculo, el corazón de Bloom se cubrió de avaricia, ya no le interesaba otra cosa que el oro, había olvidado a quien tenía que ayudar, lo que había que hacer, no le interesaba nada más que el oro, agarraba puñados de oro y piedras preciosas y los metía en sus bolsillos, se ponía las coronas y collares que encontraba, y no los soltaba, cuando ya no cupo mas en sus bolsillos agarraba puñados y los dejaba ir lentamente entre sus dedos, suspirando, luego alzo la vista y miro alrededor nuevamente, quería cerciorarse de que no había nadie mas que le robara aquella riqueza, luego busco algo parecido a una caja, algo para llevarse todo lo que podía, finalmente la encontró, era un cofre vacio, y maravilla, era grande, metió todo lo que pudo, todo eso debía ser suyo, fue entonces cuando la vio, en un montículo, cerca de la base, se encontraba una gran gema, del tamaño de su cabeza, era oscura y se reflejaba su rostro en ella, quizás sería un ópalo, se acerco a ella, la toco, dio un suspiro, ya que no se la podría llevar, luego volvió a su cofre, lo cerro y lo empezó a arrastrar, tenía que haber una salida por algún lado, fue entonces cuando empezó a temblar, Bloom volteo y casi profiere un grito de lo que vio.

Surgiendo de entre el oro y las joyas se podía apreciar una gran cabeza, parecida a la de un reptil, llena de escamas por todos lados, y cubierta de oro, los dientes que sobresalían de su mandíbula eran de diversos tamaños, los mas pequeños eran del tamaño de plátanos y los mayores, como espadas, su boca hubiera podido tragársela de un solo bocado, luego la criatura abrió su ojo, un enorme ojo con una pupila tan delgada que parecía un corte fino en el globo ocular, la criatura lanzo una pequeña llamarada por la boca y volteo su enorme cabeza para mirar fijamente a Bloom.

Todo estaba claro, era el tesoro de un dragón.

Es para recordarse que los dragones juntan enormes tesoros y los mantienen en cuevas; a veces también raptan doncellas para pedir más oro…o comérselas…pero es habitualmente lo primero, guardan estos enormes tesoros por mucho tiempo (por siglos a veces) entre más viejo es el dragón más grande es el tesoro, a veces estos son tan grandes que pueden llenar las cuevas enormes que son su morada y el dragón se ve obligado a dormir fuera de ella; son totalmente implacables con cualquier ladrón que descubran, y aun si el ladrón tiene éxito es poco probable que escape indemne, pues los dragones conocen su tesoro hasta la última moneda; el robo de una parte de el normalmente despierta la ira del dragón, y este buscara por todas partes al autor del robo, y si hay alguna población cerca es muy probable que esta sea destruida.

Bloom dejo el cofre, y empezó a sacar las joyas de sus bolsillos, este no era como los dragones que había visto, este era más grande y se veía más feroz, en fin muy diferente, ambos se miraban fijamente, finalmente cuando se hubo deshecho de las joyas y el oro, dio media vuelta, el dragón rugió y se dispuso a atacarla, Bloom invoco su poder y un enorme dragón naranja se irguió y se dirigió al otro, pero al impactarlo se disperso como agua en las rocas, Bloom estaba atónita; el dragón solo movió la cabeza un poco, como si se preguntase algo; después se abalanzo sobre ella.

Cuando Bloom abrió los ojos se encontraba en el pasillo, reviso sus bolsillos, no tenia joyas, ni oro, y dio gracias por ello.

Siguió caminando, juro que si volvía a ver ese resplandor no iría hacia el, su corazón ya se había liberado de esa avaricia.

Al avanzar sintió un poder muy similar al suyo, era la llama del dragón, venía de entre dos pilares, esta vez la curiosidad la venció.

Llego a otro salón, y en el se encontró con dos trípodes, sobre los cuales había fuego, uno de ellos era el fuego del dragón, el otro era el fuego oscuro, Bloom no se acerco a este, avanzo hacia el del dragón, era mucho más intenso que el suyo; cuando lo toco este se elevo y una armadura negra descendió del techo, el fuego del dragón se elevo y se coloco en su centro, después, sin ningún aviso le arrojo una bola de fuego, Bloom la esquivo y respondió con otra, sin embargo la armadura la detuvo.

-Idiota, tu poder no es más que una fracción del mío…además de que soy un rey-dijo la voz de un hombre particularmente grave y atemorizante

Bloom retrocedió, cuando otra bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ella, un muro protector se alzo y la detuvo, pero…era la energía del fuego de la sombra, ¿Por qué la protegía?; al voltear vio otra armadura, esta era dorada, le recordó a Darkar por alguna razón, y tenía el fuego de la sombra en el centro

-Huye yo me encargo de él-era la voz de una mujer con algo de eco

Bloom obedeció, corrió hasta el pasillo principal, volteo a ambos lados, diviso un rectángulo de luz, era la salida de aquel lugar, ella corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sentía que aquella armadura negra la perseguía, finalmente cayo(otra vez, son muchas caídas ¿no creen?:))

Estaba en el césped, por fin había logrado salir de ahí, era libre

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Tiresias… ¿Qué era esa armadura?-

-Solo te puedo decir que el dragón y las armaduras pertenecen tanto al pasado como al futuro-

-¿Como?-

-Las armaduras representan algo…tú has de averiguar que…tiene relación con lo que les dije antes, tomaron parte en hechos del pasado, y es muy probable que las vuelvan a ver-

-¿Algo más?-

-Si…es hora de despertar-

Tiresias le dio un golpe en el brazo izquierdo a Bloom con el bastón, luego todo fue oscuridad

Bloom se había caído de la cama y le dolía el brazo, esperaba tener a todos vigilándola, pues le daba la impresión de que había dormido toda una semana, pero no había nadie, solo su conejo Kiko; se levanto y salió al balcón

El amanecer era hermoso, apenas ayer había sido la reunión.

Iniciaba un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><em>En un Bar de Magix esa noche<em>

El bar estaba en silencio, no se oía mas que la voz de un hombre, estaba dando un discurso

En aquel bar se reunían egresados de Fuente roja, hadas y hechiceras; los colores de las paredes eran oscuros, las mesas eran metálicas y no tenían manteles, la mayoría estaba congregado alrededor de una mesa, encima de ella estaba un hombre dando su discurso, pocos eran los que permanecían en sus mesas, incluso el Barman prestaba atención

-Así es, las Trix nunca nos proporcionaron ningún beneficio-

Todos afirmaron con un grito

-Pero ahora nos lo pueden proporcionar…económicamente hablando-después puso una sonrisa nada alentadora

-He sabido que el mago ha ofrecido cofres llenos de oro y diamantes-después saco un pequeño diamante

-Son como estos…si las capturan tendrán por recompensa un cofre lleno de oro y piedras preciosas como estas…es por cada una de ellas…las tres nos proporcionarían un gran beneficio-

Alguien alego si sería bueno entregárselas al mago.

-¡Seria hacer justicia!, ellas atacaron Magix, se aliaron a los peores, debemos aceptar que la dimensión Omega no las pudo contener…pero el mago si…nos podría librar de ese problema…las hadas y hechiceras no me dejaran mentir cuando digo que no es muy probable que cambien-

Las que estaban ahí asintieron

-Todos los ataques que hicieron y el daño que causaron por fin será compensado-

Hubo gritos de aprobación

-Hagamos un trato…si alguien sabe donde están…nos lo dirá…y cuando tengamos la recompensa lo repartiremos entre los aquí reunidos-

Todos gritaron aprobando la idea, si había alguna duda quedo dispersada con la promesa del oro, después de todo no se haría ningún mal a nadie entregándoselas al mago, incluso hubo quien dijo que el Winx club aprobaría de buena gana el plan.

Muchos pagaron sus cuentas y salieron momentos después; empezaba la cacería.

La mayoría se dividió en grupos, pero hubo un hombre que tomo su camino en solitario

-Esto interesara mucho…alguien también está buscando nuestra presa, y queriéndosela achacar al mago…él no lo ha dicho mas que a Wyvern de momento…y estos seguro que no han dicho nada…a Kaualffyman le interesara mucho esto-

El hombre se interno en las calles de Magix; era claro que si las Trix volvían serian apresadas de una u otra manera... y no irían precisamente a Rocaluz.

Magix ya no era un lugar seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

No se esperaban lo de Tiresias mujer o ¿sí?

¿Qué tal quedo?

¿Quién creen que sea el anciano que estaba con Darcy y Stormy?

Díganme que opinan

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado.

Pronto vendrá el siguiente "La gitana"

*****Me refiero a cuando estaban peleando contra Lord Darkar, el segundo año

******Según algunas fuentes Tiresias fue convertido en mujer al separar dos serpientes que se estaban apareando, y al octavo año volvió a ver dos serpientes haciendo lo mismo, y esta vez, las dejo en paz, y como premio fue convertido nuevamente en hombre

Otra señala que Tiresias nació siendo mujer, y como rechazo a Apolo este la convirtió en hombre, pero no nació siendo ciego y adivino, estos dones los obtuvo por otra cuestión

*******Es el Hades, el inframundo griego, aunque el nombre se utiliza indistintamente para señalar al dios o a su reino

**/*** Parte del verso 726 y todo el 727 del poema épico Beowulf, parte de su descripción física (del ogro)

Saludos a todos


	12. Presagios y Predicciones II

Hola a todos, aquí tienen otro capitulo

Muchas gracias por las críticas, así que aquí va

* * *

><p><strong>Presagios y predicciones: La gitana<strong>

A través de la ventana podía verse el cielo azul y las nubes en él, en una habitación elegantemente adornada; el mago estaba sentado, de espaldas a la ventana, estaba revisando atentamente unos papeles; cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta, luego un hombre alto entro en la habitación, el mago solo alzo la vista un poco y luego la volvió a centrar en sus papeles

-¿Que noticias me traes?

-Algo muy interesante

Luego el hombre hizo un recuento de lo que había acontecido en el bar

-Muy interesante... en efecto yo no he dicho nada...y los mercenarios tampoco

-Entonces ¿cree que sean nuestros antiguos amigos?

El hombre alto puso en la última palabra un tono muy sarcástico

-Sin duda alguna... me pregunto... ¿qué es lo que buscaran esta vez?

-Yo pienso que mejorar su fama

-Tienes razón... y ¿qué hay de las hadas?

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, siguen al parecer sin rastro alguno, pero-añadió con una sonrisa-le recomiendo que tenga más cuidado, están poniendo mucha energía en encontrarlo, si no se cuida lo van a atrapar

-No te preocupes...he estado aquí más tiempo del que ellas creen...me las podre arreglar fácilmente...aunque quizás tenga que probar algo con ellas, puede que un simple hechizo de control

-¿Hará que las hadas lo defiendan?

-No, solo seria para mostrar mi poder... y para advertirles que no se metan en mi camino...nada debe intervenir... te recuerdo que tenemos el tiempo contado antes de que ellos vuelvan a aparecer...

-Sí, poco tiempo...hay que recordar lo que hicieron en ese pueblo...

-Exacto, debemos prepararnos para "recibir" al Wartak-el mago dijo esto con un toque sarcástico

-Aunque aun no entiendo por qué tomo la responsabilidad del ataque entero, cuando que fuera de los tres magos que se inmiscuyeron en la pelea, y los otros dos...usted no liquido a una sola de esas personas...

-Fue por estrategia, no quería que las hadas intervinieran o se atravesaran en nuestro camino... esto es algo que solo nos compete a nosotros...cuando todo esto termine...bueno...necesito que lleves una carta...

-De acuerdo... ¿es para ella?

-Sí, es para ella...también te voy a encargar algo, necesito que me consigas unos libros...

El mago le entrego a su criado una pequeña lista de títulos

-¿Literatura Anglosajona?

-Si...necesito checar algunos datos...puedes irte...oye ¿ha pasado algo nuevo en Magix?

El criado iba hacia la salida, al oír la última pregunta volteo

-No señor...espere, si... una carpa de gitanos fue instalada en un terreno vacío a las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Gitanos? no había visto gitanos en ese lugar desde hacía muchos años, fue rara la vez que los vi fuera de Tirus...puedes irte

Luego el criado salió de la habitación

-Esto es extraño...bueno, hace tiempo venían seguido a Magix, así que no se sale de lo normal-se dijo el mago

* * *

><p><em>A las afueras de Magix<em>

Flora había llegado temprano, tenía una cita con Helia*, irían al bosque; el pasar todo un día con su amado Helia la emocionaba, hoy sería un día maravilloso, por hoy se distraería un momento de la situación, y quien sabe...quizás descubriera algo en este día de campo, el relajarse podía ayudar a ver algo que antes se había pasado por alto.

Sonó el teléfono, era Helia; llegaría unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después de lo acordado, ya que no había podido conseguir algunas cosas y las estaba buscando; después de terminar de hablar Flora se preguntó que haría, había llegado cerca de treinta minutos antes, finalmente decidió caminar por las afueras de Magix.

Los prados verdes que se veían a un lado y las casas con grandes jardines al otro hacían un bonito contraste, luego se puso a reflexionar un rato

Bloom había consultado la piedra Tiresia, no les había dicho nada porque se le ocurrió de último momento, lo que Tiresias le había dicho y mostrado tendría sin duda algún significado, sobre todo ¿el mago era noble? o ¿lo había sido?, porque a ninguna de ellas les parecía noble en lo absoluto, y ¿cuáles serían las sombras del pasado de las que hablo Tiresias? aunque lo más sorprendente sin duda fue la parte de Tiresias mujer, ninguna de ellas se lo esperaba, pero también estaba la parte de Darcy y Stormy con ese mago que era como Kaualffyman, pero a diferencia de este, el mago que estaba con las hechiceras era de poderes oscuros, por lo que debía ser malvado, pero no lo era... en fin era algo enmarañado que había que desenredar, y todo esto se los había contado en la mañana, muy temprano.

Flora estaba en estos pensamientos cuando alzo la vista y vio la carpa, una carpa grande secundada de dos más pequeñas, las tres estaban adornadas con colores vivos y con figuras como rombos, cuadrados, y muchas otras, esto le llamo mucho la atención, así que decidió acercarse, la carpa más grande podía ser la carpa principal de un circo, era lo suficientemente grande para que un elefante atravesara la entrada principal sin problemas, las carpas laterales tendrían cuando mucho 5 metros de diámetro, y la más grande parecía ser el doble en tamaño; yendo hacia Flora iba un hombre enfadado, cuando paso junto a ella le oyó decir que mejor hubiera escogido el espectáculo de los equilibristas en vez de la casa de los espejos; cuando llego al sitio donde estaban las carpas se dirigió a una pequeña caseta de color oscuro.

-Hola ¿hay alguien?-

De la pequeña ventana asomo una cabeza de hombre, era alegre, de cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel clara y una pequeña barba

-Buenos días, que puedo hacer por ti preciosa

-¿Que hay en las carpas?

-En dos de ellas hay espectáculos, y en la tercera un laberinto

-¿Qué?

-Mejor ve el cartel

El Hombre señalo hacia un lado de la cabina, Flora se dirigió a él y vio un gran cartel que decía lo siguiente

Los hermanos Zarat

Los mejores equilibristas

Véalos equilibrar filosas espadas en el cuerpo y en la cuerda floja

Debajo de esta estaba un hombre de hombros anchos y pecho descubierto, tenía pantalones azules, los músculos estaban torneados, la cara era severa y oriental, tenía un bigote delgado y una única línea que hacía de barba

Un poco mas abajo decía

Los bellos bailes

Entre y presencie hermosas danzas, desde orientales hasta polinesias

Abajo había una mujer hermosa con un vestido muy colorido

Y luego

La casa de los espejos

Atraviese la casa de los espejos y vea a la anciana, que te dirá algo especial

Si es que puede atravesarla, ¿puede superar los reflejos de los espejos?

Por ilustración no había mas que una esfera de cristal

Flora regreso a la pequeña ventana

-¿Entonces qué quieres ver? pero te aviso que los bailes son mas tarde-

En ese momento se acordó del hombre enojado

-Oye ¿por qué estaba enojado el hombre que salió de aquí?

-No pudo atravesar la casa de los espejos, le dije que no lo intentara, pero no me hizo caso

-¿Es difícil atravesar la casa de los espejos?

-Solo si no crees encontrar el camino, o no tienes la habilidad para serenarte y pensar un poco, también si dejas que los espejos te confundan fácilmente

Flora medito un rato, le gustaría ver el espectáculo de los hermanos Zarat, pero por otra parte quiso ver por si misma por que se había enojado el hombre, finalmente tomo una decisión

-Quisiera entrar a la casa de los espejos

El hombre se sorprendió y la miro con detenimiento

-¿Estas segura? porque te advierto de una vez, que puedes no lograrlo, y dudo que quisieras entrar una segunda vez

-Si estoy segura

-De acuerdo, te voy a dar una especie de moneda cuando me pagues, se la tienes que dar al hombre que está en ese carromato de allá

El hombre señalo un carro pequeño adornado con figuras geométricas, y colores muy vistosos, parecía ser un carro antiguo, hecho para ser tirado por caballos

-Pero te advierto que es un hombre muy...especial...no lo mires directamente a la cara mucho tiempo, es un hombre de modales muy bruscos que te pueden parecer descorteses, puede llegar a ser grosero, cuando te pregunte lo que quieres tu solo le darás la moneda, te recomiendo que no le preguntes que encontraras dentro de la casa, eso lo pone de mal humor, y si se levantó con el pie equivocado...pues se pone insoportable, eso es todo

Flora le pago y el dependiente le entrego una moneda grande de cobre, del mismo color, en una cara tenía un circulo que a cada lado tenía una mano con la palma abierta, del otro lado tenia letras que formaban una frase, Flora no conocía el idioma, por lo que se quedó mirando pensativa la moneda

-La frase dice _"Mira bien lo que refleja el espejo"_ en nuestra lengua-dijo el dependiente viendo la cara de Flora

Flora le dio las gracias y se dirigió al carromato, al llegar toco la puerta, nadie le abrió, cuando se disponía a tocar por segunda vez la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un hombre viejo, de estatura baja, cabello blanco, con una cara que dejaba ver que no era una persona de lo más agradable, y con ropa un poco raída y descolorida, haciendo un enorme contraste entre él y su carromato

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo con voz ronca y casi gritando

Flora no contesto

-Anda ¡contesta de una vez!

Flora solo extendió su brazo y le ofreció la moneda, el hombre se la arrebato, después de examinarla un rato le dijo

-Otro que intenta ver a esa vieja bruja

Flora no pudo distinguir si decía esto de forma literal o solo por brusquedad

-Crees poder atravesar el laberinto ¿eh?, entonces sígueme, espero que no seas como el otro, ni siquiera pudo llegar a la mitad

El hombre bajo del carromato y lo cerro con llave, luego con una seña le indico a Flora que lo siguiera a su lado

-Te lo advierto los espejos pueden no mostrar precisamente tu reflejo, pero tu...parece que estas dispuesta a encontrar el camino...-luego añadió con una sonrisa que parecía mas para sí mismo que para ella-veremos si lo logras-termino frotándose las manos

Al llegar a la carpa grande el hombre aplaudió, y las cortinas se corrieron, dejando ver un sendero oscuro

-Escucha...si quieres salir debes gritar "No hay salida" o "Quiero ver la salida", entonces...yo apareceré con una linterna y te guiare fuera...bueno entra ya...Sounya espera

Flora le dio las gracias y entro en la carpa, las cortinas se cerraron, quedando sumida en la obscuridad

* * *

><p><em>La Gitana<em>

La luz empezó a brillar, provenía de unas lámparas de apariencia muy antigua, por lo visto eran de fuego, no eran eléctricas.

El sendero estaba flaqueado por unas paredes de madera de colores, Flora avanzo y llego a un circulo hecho de espejos, en otro extremo del círculo se veía otro sendero, no parecía muy difícil, solo tendría que seguir los senderos, empezó a avanzar, cuando llego al comienzo del otro camino se detuvo, luego se aproximó a uno de los espejos, ¿tendrían algo de especial?

Solo veía su reflejo, luego toco el espejo, este empezó a brillar, Flora retiro la mano, el espejo emitió un brillo intenso que hizo que se cubriera los ojos, cuando los abrió... ¡estaba en Alfea!

Para ser precisos estaba en el patio, las alumnas iban de un lado al otro, y un grupo se estaba preparando para lo que parecía ser una excursión, Flora se aproximó y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que eran ella y sus amigas...recordaba esa excursión, era la excursión al pantano, de pronto la imagen cambio.

Ahora estaba en el parque, había varias personas, pero dos que estaban cerca de la fuente le llamaron la atención, un hombre vestido con elegancia, Flora se acercó...no cabía duda era Kaualffyman, estaba hablando con un hombre que era muy pálido, un color como el que tienen algunos animales que salen poco al sol, muy pálido, no tenía barba, y la parte derecha de la cara tenia las señas de quemaduras graves, también estaba vestido elegantemente, aunque con ropas mas sencillas, después la visión cambio, ahora estaba en la biblioteca, las winx estaban peleando contra dark Bloom, unos momentos después la visión se trasladó a un salón donde el mago estaba meditando, después saco una daga, y la acaricio, todo con una mirada pensativa, Flora se estremeció, no quería imaginarse lo que había hecho con esa daga, finalmente la visión desapareció y Flora se encontró en el centro de la habitación.

Flora avanzo hacia el pasillo, se le ocurrió, que quizás esas visiones querían mostrar que el mago ya estaba activo, cuando ellas estaban en el primer año, o puede que desde antes.

El pasillo era como el primero, alumbrado con esas extrañas lámparas, siguió avanzando, seguía preguntándose acerca de esas extrañas visiones, cuando llego a un gran espacio circular rodeado de espejos, en el centro había un poste grueso, que evidentemente soportaba la carpa, era de color naranja, y en la base había una cabeza de caballo hecha de metal, de color dorado; al otro lado de la habitación había tres arcos, cada uno conducía a un pasillo, los arcos eran de madera y aparte de unas flores talladas en ella, carecían de adorno; Flora toco uno de los espejos, pero estos no mostraron nada, finalmente centro su atención en las tres entradas, también observo que la cara del poste que daba a los tres arcos carecía de adorno, la cabeza de caballo, el único adorno en el poste, solo miraba al pasillo por el que había entrado; finalmente se decidió por el arco de la izquierda.

Avanzo a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, al igual que en las anteriores, la salida estaba al otro lado, avanzo hacia la salida, cuando los espejos empezaron a brillar, Flora se cubrió los ojos...cuando los abrió estaba en una plaza, pero todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, el humo se elevaba formando una enorme nube negra, las llamas devoraban todo lo que encontraban, la destrucción era enorme, al otro lado apareció un hombre, llevaba un bastón...por lo visto era joven, alzo su bastón y una bola de fuego surgió de el, esta impacto contra una estructura que se desplomo; Flora entendía todo, este era uno de los atacantes; por una vez se alegró de que las visiones no emitieran sonido alguno, seguramente si escuchara los ruidos y gritos de esa visión... dudaba poder soportarlo; detrás de ella apareció una hechicera que lanzo una bola de energía hacia el hombre joven, lo impacto y lo derribo al parecer, Flora se alegró, pero cuando volteo a ver a la hechicera, esta estaba en el suelo, un charco de sangre rodeaba su cabeza, la sangre provenía de una herida del cuello.

Flora alzo la vista y vio a un hombre robusto, no le podía ver la cara, estaba cubierta con una máscara metálica que parecía un rostro con barba, en el pecho llevaba una especie de armadura metálica resplandeciente, o eso parecía, llevaba guantes negros, igual que el pantalón, en las pantorrillas llevaba una especie de grebas metálicas, en la mano derecha tenía una cuchilla curva, mediría cerca de diez centímetros, estaba ensangrentada; no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber que le había provocado ese corte a la hechicera.

El hombre pateo un poco el cuerpo en el suelo, para asegurarse que estaba muerta, luego tranquilamente se dirigió al centro de la plaza, se detuvo un momento y luego volteo; había localizado otra victima

Flora dirigió su mirada hacia lo que había atraído la atención del hombre...en un rincón estaba una hechicera abrazando a una niña, era parecida a la que yacía muerta, quizás era su hermana, ya que incluso el atuendo era parecido...el hombre empezó a avanzar, guardo su cuchilla curva y saco una daga grande, estaba claro que no sería un corte rápido...avanzo cada vez mas rápido, la hechicera lanzo un par de hechizos, pero fueron desviados por el "caballero", era lo mas parecido que encontraba en ese momento para describirlo; al darse cuenta de que sería inútil seguir atacando, tomo a la niña, y se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria, no habría recorrido mas de cinco metros cuando un muro de fuego se alzó impidiendo su escape, Flora volteo tras de sí, casi junto al "caballero" estaba un hombre robusto enmascarado, tenía un bastón, Flora supuso que era Kaualffyman; el mago alzo su bastón y lo movió un poco, esto encerró a sus víctimas en un círculo de fuego del cual no había escapatoria, el "caballero" se acercaba cada vez mas, Flora se interpuso en su camino, pero como era lógico la atravesó, miraba estupefacta, el caballero se acercaba cada vez mas, los brazos de Flora no le respondían, quería cubrirse los ojos, pero no respondían, como si quisiesen que presenciase lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el caballero llego a un metro de distancia de sus víctimas...

Cuando una bola de fuego lo impacto y lo mando a volar, se sorprendió mucho; el mago retrocedió, cuando Flora volteo a ver se encontró con un hombre que se dirigió rápidamente al círculo de fuego, movió su mano por delante de él y lo abrió, liberando a las cautivas, era claro que les decía que se fueran, ya que parecía gritar y señalaba a un camino libre, el hombre volteo y Flora quedo que no cabía en si de la sorpresa...era Kaualffyman...ahora sí que lo había visto todo...su cara era un poco diferente, y su barba más larga, pero Flora reconoció a Kaualffyman...

El mago enmascarado debió de haber invocado un conjuro de fuego ya que una llamarada se dirigió a Kaualffyman y lo envolvió, cuando el fuego se disipo solo quedaron algunas cenizas...el mago enmascarado bajo la guardia, fue en ese momento cuando una llamarada surgió a sus espaldas...todo paso muy rápido, el mago volteo, Kaualffyman salió de las llamas con una daga; que Flora ya había visto anteriormente; se abalanzo sobre el enmascarado apuntando a la cara, aunque este retrocedió no pudo esquivar la daga, la cual se clavó en la protuberancia debajo del ojo, y bajo sin tocar la boca hasta la barbilla, le dio del lado izquierdo...

El enmascarado se llevó la mano a la cara, cuando la retiro se podía ver la sangre en la palma de su mano y la que brotaba de esa herida de un rojo intenso, Flora observo la cara de Kaualffyman...le dio escalofríos, su sonrisa maquiavélica y la mirada de satisfacción al contemplar la daga y la herida, luego Kaualffyman le apuntaba al enmascarado con la daga, a Flora le habría gustado saber que decían...fue en ese momento cuando apareció la serpiente.

Una serpiente enorme, tan grande como un camión con dos remolques y gruesa como un tronco grande, era una cobra, la boca bien podía contener un barril sin esfuerzo, los colmillos eran tan grandes como una pequeña espada; la serpiente se interpuso entre ambos magos, centrando su atención en Kaualffyman...Flora le grito a la serpiente que el otro mago había encerrado a una mujer y a una niña para dejarlas a merced del caballero...luego recordó que era una ilusión y solo observo

Kaualffyman le lanzo una llamarada a la cabeza a la serpiente y echo a correr a través de una calle, seguido del gigantesco reptil...el mago enmascarado miro sorprendido, luego dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, quizás estaba seguro de haberse escapado...al voltear fue cuando encontró a aquella mujer mirándolo fijamente.

Una mujer de figura hermosa, cara tersa, mejillas que parecían ser sonrosadas, hermoso cabello negro que le caía por la espalda, un poco mas abajo de los hombros, y ojos oscuros, era muy hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido de colores apagados y con adornos de hojas, pero su mirada...si su cara hubiera reflejado felicidad Flora estaba segura de que le habrían dado ganas de conocerla, pero la mirada que tenía en este momento liquidaría a cualquiera.

La mujer avanzo, el enmascarado retrocedió, siempre con esa mirada, era claro que al enmascarado no le gustaba, pero ¿por qué no le lanzaba un hechizo?...fue en ese momento que volvió a aparecer el caballero...situándose detrás de la mujer, la atravesó con una espada corta, la punta de la espada salió un poco mas arriba del estómago, la cara de la mujer reflejo sorpresa, luego sonrió...Flora noto que la punta de la espada...no tenía sangre.

La sonrisa de la mujer le dio escalofríos, luego la mujer se volvió humo, humo negro...cuando el humo se volvio a juntar, aparecio nuevamente la mujer, pero esta vez miraba directamente al caballero a la cara, y la espada seguía atravesándola, el caballero retrocedió, evidentemente estaba sorprendido, su cuerpo decía eso, el caballero retrocedió unos cinco pasos, la mujer no se movió de su lugar, tranquilamente alzo su brazo, tomo el mango de la espada y la retiro de su pecho...el enmascarado también estaba retrocediendo, pero la mujer solo centraba su atención en el caballero; luego la mujer alzo la mano y la paso por delante de su cara, la palma de la mano apuntando al caballero, un estremecimiento lo recorrió y se quedó completamente quieto...la mujer empezó a avanzar hacia él.

El mago enmascarado retrocedió aún mas...luego echo a correr en dirección contraria a la mujer, avanzados unos veinte metros el enmascarado volteo...ignoro los pedidos de ayuda de su compañero y se fue de ahí.

El caballero estaba en posición de firmes, solo movía la cabeza, de forma desesperada, como si estuviera atrapado...todo su cuerpo y solo pudiese mover la cabeza, la movía de un lado al otro...y la mujer se acercaba...

Cuando llego a él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo elevo...Flora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse...la mujer se degrado...hasta quedar solamente un cadáver, la ropa seguía intacta, pero la cara era un cadáver, los labios se habían retraído...tanto que parecía no tenerlos, solo se veía una dentadura blanca, los ojos se hundieron en sus cuencas, un hueco donde debería estar su nariz, sus extremidades adelgazaron hasta quedar esqueléticas, con un color mortecino...toda ella se había transformado en un cadáver...

Alzo su mano hasta ponerla al nivel de la cara del caballero, su cabeza se seguía moviendo desesperadamente...pero su cuerpo no se movía, el cadáver debió de haber pronunciado algunas palabras, ya que abrió y cerró la boca, después de eso la cabeza del caballero se quedó quieta...la mujer empezó a acercar su mano a su cara...

Flora no quiso ver lo que le hacía... miro a su alrededor, y ubico el arco de madera que señalaba la salida, Flora corrió hacia el, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada, cuando lo atravesó miro hacia atrás...sin encontrar nada mas que la habitación vacía con sus espejos.

Se quedó un momento quieta...pensando...esos debían ser algunos de los momentos del ataque a Mawiland...ahora Flora tenía mas preguntas que respuestas...al pensar en la mujer, recordó lo que les había contado Nébula acerca de los fantasmas, mas en concreto el que aparecio en el ensayo de la banda de música...un vestido de colores apagados y adornado con hojas...quizás era la misma o quizá no, ya que la que aparecio en el castillo tendría cuarenta años, y la que vio, lucia de veinte...decidió seguir avanzando.

El pasillo presentaba las mismas decoraciones que los anteriores, cuando llego al término, se sorprendió, ya que una cabeza de caballo de metal la veía fijamente desde la base de un gran poste...había regresado a donde empezó...esta vez decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda

Llego a una habitación como las anteriores, nada tenía de especial, avanzo hacia la salida, cuando los espejos volvieron a brillar; se cubrió nuevamente los ojos, los descubrió cuidadosamente, esperando encontrarse con una visión como la anterior...pero la habitación seguía igual...salvo una cosa...en el centro de la habitación, suspendidas en el aire, había dos gemas...

Las gemas eran de tamaño mediano, cabrían en la palma de la mano, pero esta no las cubriría completamente con los dedos, estaban pulidas y tenían forma circular, planas en la base, una era verde y la otra era azul o blanquecina, dependiendo de dónde se le viera, ya que parecía cambiar de color.

Al cercarse a las gemas, estas se elevaron un poco, y mostraron diversas imágenes en los espejos que había tras ellas, la gema verde mostro flores y árboles, además de lindos jardines, mientras que la gema azul mostro diferentes estados del clima, desde calma hasta tempestad.

Flora decidió tomar una de las gemas, en este caso la verde, como era lógico, pero al acercarse a la gema verde, esta se alejó, Flora intento agarrarla nuevamente, pero se alejó nuevamente; empezó a perseguir la gema, pero esta no se dejaba agarrar, finalmente desistió, ¿Porque la gema no dejaba que ella la tocara? después de todo ella era el hada de la naturaleza, para ser precisos de las plantas; al voltear fue cuando reparo en que tenía la otra gema tras de si, decidió evitarla, pero para su sorpresa la gema le bloqueaba el paso, la seguía...finalmente dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, cuando volteo vio como la gema venia hacia ella, alzo la mano izquierda para detenerla, la gema llego hasta ella y se posó en la palma de su mano, para después volverse una luz en su mano; agito su mano para quitarse...lo que sea que tenía en la mano...y para su sorpresa... de su mano salió un rayo...luego la luz se extinguió y la otra gema desapareció...en definitiva esto era extraño.

Tomo el camino de salida y volvio a encontrarse con la cabeza de caballo; esta vez tomo el camino del centro, era el último que quedaba, y estaba segura de que este la llevaría...a donde sea que era el final del laberinto...al final del camino entro a otra habitación, pero esta vez los espejos no brillaron, se acercó a uno y vio que reflejaba tras de si a un hombre, inmediatamente volteo a observarlo; un hombre de buen parecer, cara hermosa, pecho ancho y brazos esculpidos, vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones de mezclilla azul y zapatos negros, en la mano derecha tenía agarrado un bastón blanco.

Flora se acercó al hombre, este sonreía, en cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de él, el hombre cambio de aspecto, su cara se transformó, se volvio desagradable, y por alguna razón le inspiraba repugnancia a Flora, los ojos de esa cara reflejaban mucha malignidad, el hombre avanzo hacia el centro de la habitación, luego aparecieron otras personas, o mejor dicho sombras, aunque algunas tenían alas, por lo que Flora supuso eran hadas, el hombre alzo su bastón y lo apunto a las sombras, que parecían estar en una actitud de cotidianidad, algunas incluso parecían estar conversando; el bastón empezó a emitir destellos, que al parecer las dejaban ciegas, porque extendían los brazos hacia adelante, tanteando el entorno buscando apoyo, seguidamente, el mago, golpeo su bastón contra el suelo y se abrieron fisuras que se volvieron barrancos, las sombras, al estar ciegas no los veían y caían en ellos, el mago solo se reía, y aumentaba su risa al ver una de las sombras caer, luego apunto hacia Flora, ella se cubrió los ojos.

Flora abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para descubrir que todo había desaparecido; se dirigió hacia la salida, pero observo que el arco tenía dos frases inscritas sobre el:

_"No te fíes de las apariencias"_

_"Las apariencias engañan"_

Siempre había sabido que las apariencias pueden engañar, pero ¿qué significaba el bastón blanco? y el que usara destellos de luz en vez de ondas oscuras...entonces recordó lo que dijo Tiresias acerca del bastón del mago...un bastón oscuro que reflejaba sus poderes...el bastón oscuro era magia oscura, entonces el bastón blanco era ¿magia blanca?... ¿sería acaso que le podría dar la misma interpretación?...no lo sabía.

Flora tomo el camino, luego vislumbro la salida, corrió hacia ella...y se encontró con una cabeza de caballo de metal que la miraba desde el suelo...

Había recorrido tres habitaciones solo para llegar al mismo sitio...empezaba a pensar que el laberinto no tenía salida...luego se le ocurrió que quizás había pasado por alto alguna salida, por lo que procedió a entrar de nuevo a las tres habitaciones.

Recorrió las habitaciones minuciosamente, esta vez no mostraron ninguna visión, pero en las tres solo había una entrada y una salida...y las salidas conducían a un mismo sitio, a la mirada de la cabeza de caballo, luego intento entrar en las habitaciones en distinto orden, después de haberlas recorrido cuatro veces, debía de haber algún hechizo...pero no sentía ninguno...finalmente al llegar otra vez frente a la cabeza de caballo, se desesperó, estaba completamente segura de que el laberinto no tenía salida; estaba a punto de decir una de las frases que le dijo el anciano...cuando reparo en uno de los espejos.

El espejo estaba del lado derecho, unos cuantos espejos al lado del arco con flores, pero este reflejaba una pequeña mancha oscura en la parte inferior, Flora se acercó y examino el espejo, un espejo común y corriente, de dos metros por uno de ancho, el espejo la reflejaba a ella, como era natural, pero en la parte inferior izquierda reflejaba un pequeño triangulo negro; Flora volteo, pues era un espejo normal; la parte en la que estaba el arco por el que ella había entrado tantas veces a la habitación carecía completamente de espejos, y a la derecha del arco, a un metro tal vez vio el pequeño triangulo negro, ya que esa parte estaba cubierta por tela de distintos colores, se acercó cuidadosamente a el y murmuro para si-Mira bien lo que refleja el espejo-la frase de la moneda, ¡claro! debía ser una pista...al acercarse a la pared, tanteo primero al lado de la entrada...era solido...pero al avanzar un poco hacia la derecha, se sumía...era un pasaje oculto, aparto la tela que lo cubría y descubrió un pasadizo oscuro, con una luz naranja al final...decidió entrar, después de entrar las cortinas se cerraron tras de si.

Flora avanzaba...pero no parecía llegar a ningún lado...simplemente parecía no avanzar...fue entonces cuando tropezó y rodo un poco...luego la luz la cegó.

Al abrirlos descubrió que estaba en una habitación ricamente adornada con cojines multicolores y alfombras con diseños geométricos muy coloridas,, en el centro había una mesa con dos sillas, la mesa era de madera, con un mantel muy colorido y al igual que las alfombras tenía muchos diseños geométricos, sobre la mesa había una bola de cristal, que estaba sobre una base metálica dorada, que tenía un diseño de líneas curvas, estas hacían cuatro patitas que sostenían la esfera sobre la mesa, a los lados de ambas sillas había unas varas metálicas que servían de base a unas lámparas, eran cuatro de estas varas de color oscuro, pero por otra parte la luz era muy fuerte, ya que alcanzaba a iluminar toda la habitación.

-Veo que conseguiste llegar...cuando empezaste a recorrer las habitaciones creí que no lo lograrías-dijo una voz cascada y aguda

Flora volteo y vio a una anciana; vestía una especie de blusa blanca, las mangas llegaban hasta el codo, el cuello estaba descubierto, en los brazos tenía muchas pulseras doradas, usaba un vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo, adornado con rombos de diferentes colores, aunque también el resto del vestido tenia todos los colores del arcoíris, en la cintura portaba una especie de cinturón verde; su cara era enjuta, con nariz aguileña, completamente surcada por las arrugas, parecían un valle que hubiese soportado grandes tormentas, además de que su piel estaba curtida por las inclemencias del tiempo; utilizaba unos aretes en forma de anillo sumamente grandes; portaba un pañuelo que estaba anudado en su cabeza, cubriendo la parte superior, era rojo, los ojos eran cafés, un tono ligero y claro, además de que tenían ese brillo especial de los ancianos; en las muñecas tenía muchos brazaletes dorados; luego ayudo a Flora.

Después de levantarse, la gitana se dirigió a la mesa, Flora la seguía con la mirada

-¿Gustas sentarte?

-S...si

-Esperabas a alguien más joven... ¿no?

-B...bueno el cartel decía una anciana...me sorprendiste

-Causo sorpresas, es algo común...por qué no miras detrás de ti

Flora volteo y vio un espejo como los anteriores

-En mi juventud yo fui una joven muy curiosa y hermosa

El espejo mostro a una mujer morena, con la misma vestimenta que la gitana; el cabello caía en suaves ondulaciones a través de la espalda, las mejillas eran sonrosadas, las cuales resaltaban en su tez morena, su nariz pequeña, y sus ojos encantadores, su figura era esbelta y hermosa, bailaba tocando una pandereta, con pasos graciosos y elegantes a la vez.

Flora volteo y miro a la gitana que sonreía

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿La fortuna quizás?

-Por cierto me llamo Flora

Tendió una mano; al tomarla un espasmo recorrió a la gitana

-Oh mi niña...oh mi niña...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Eres un hada de bosque, no?

-Sí, soy de Linphea

-Pues bien mi niña, entraras a un bosque...pero no será un bosque común, pero te lo parecerá, no intentes sentir lo que emana de ese bosque...cuídate de esos árboles, son peligrosos y no podrás hablar con ellos, aunque conocerás a uno especial, pero no es de ese bosque

Flora pensó que la gitana no sabía lo que decía

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Flora con una sonrisa

-Si...ten cuidado...pues tu camino puede cruzarse con el de una criatura maligna...algo realmente monstruoso...no es una criatura de la dimensión mágica, es de la tierras del norte, de una época muy remota...no es algo como lo que han visto las hadas...y algo me dice que será el causante de muchas otras desgracias...cuídate de su vasallo, de su esclavo...el hombre que el monstruo volvio un loco que ahora le sirve fielmente...debes ser fuerte en tus convicciones o harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás...

Esto le recordó a Flora las palabras de Tiresias, quizás era una coincidencia, pero ahora debía saber el nombre del monstruo

-¿puedes decirme el nombre del monstruo?

-Quizás pueda...pon tus manos sobre la esfera de cristal

Flora hizo lo que le pedía la gitana, luego esta empezó a recitar algunas palabras; la esfera se llenó de humo, en el humo flotaban algunas letras, las cuales se acomodaron formando cuatro palabras

"Hrothgar de los scyldos"

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Hrothgar?-dijo la gitana

-No... y ¿usted?

-Tampoco, pero te puedo decir que ese no es el nombre del monstruo...aunque...creo conocer la palabra scyldo...

-¿Qué significa?

-Es el nombre de un pueblo, me parece que los Scyldos fueron un pueblo que habito Dinamarca, no podría decirte el año…creo que habitaron entre los siglos XIV y XVI, no lo sé, pero este Hrothgar quizás sea uno de sus reyes o un noble de ese pueblo

Flora no conocía nada de esto

-Aunque te puedo decir que ese monstruo quizás traiga algo bueno con él, pero no será acción directa… será consecuencia indirecta de sus acciones…ninguna de las acciones del monstruo serán benéficas

-Por cierto ¿Que mostraban los espejos?-dijo Flora para cambiar de tema

-Los espejos pueden mostrar el pasado, y el presente, además de ilustrar ciertas expresiones...

-Como la de que las apariencias engañan

-Exacto

-Pero mostraron dos gemas que yo nunca había visto

-Eso es extraño...esta vez si no sabría que decir...quizás mostraron el futuro

En ese momento una idea germino en Flora, aunque estaba convencida de que la gitana se equivocaba en cuanto al bosque, pensó que quizás le pudiera dar una pista sobre el mago

-¿Puedes decirme algo sobre otras personas?

-Depende de que es lo que quieres que te diga

-Sus objetivos o sus motivos

-Puedo decirte con mayor precisión sus motivos, aunque sus objetivos pueden no ser tan fáciles de interpretar

-¿Puedes decirme eso sobre el mago Kaualffyman? Me figuro que conoces al mago

-Si lo conozco...no personalmente, pero si por el ataque que lanzo al palacio...puedo decirte que es un mago con magia antigua y poderosa, es de otro tipo...no es como la de las hadas...pero lo extraño, es que hay otros...pero no te fíes de las apariencias...parecen estar enfrentados...

Un enfrentamiento...esto la estaba confundiendo más

-Veamos que dicen las cartas

La Gitana saco un mazo de cartas de quien sabe dónde, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo, barajo las cartas, luego echo siete cartas sobre la mesa, las volteo y salieron en este orden

El mago El enamorado Oros Espadas

luego en otra línea, debajo de estas cartas

La muerte La justicia La sacerdotisa

La gitana vio con atención las cartas

-Esto es extraño

-Que significan

-Pues bien...la carta del mago era previsible que saliera, pero las otras me sorprenden

-¿Le sorprenden?

-Si...El mago, de carácter resuelto y firme, tuvo el amor y la amistad en su vida, algo que el valuaba mas que el oro, diré que él tiene el espíritu de lucha, tenía un amigo verdadero y una amada también, en esos momentos fue feliz, pero un suceso dio un cambio radical a su vida, me atrevo a señalar que ese suceso es lo que dice esta carta, la muerte, le dio un cambio radical a su vida, ahora lo que hace, puede lucir a sus ojos como la justicia, esto es lo que busca en cierta forma, justicia, pero esto lo ha ido carcomiendo y corrompiendo, poco queda de lo que fue anteriormente, pero aún tiene esperanza...aunque si no la toma pues...

La gitana se disponía a sacar otra carta, pero Flora le indico que se detuviera, tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que había de venir después, ahora estaba mas confundida, ¿Que significaba todo eso? si había tenido esos sentimientos en su vida ¿por qué era ahora así?

-Es extraño, ¿no es cierto?

-Si

-Por cierto hablaras con un muerto

-¡¿Que!?-dijo Flora completamente consternada

-Lo que dije, hablaras con un muerto

-¿Y con qué tipo de muerto he de hablar?-pregunto Flora sarcásticamente

-Eso si te lo puedo indicar con precisión

La gitana recogió las cartas de la mesa, y volvio a sacar otro mazo, de quien sabe dónde, revolvió una vez mas las cartas, las coloco frente a su cara, en la posición en que los jugadores ponen sus cartas, eran de color oscuro

-Toma una

Flora recorrió las cartas con el dedo, finalmente tomo una que estaba a dos cartas del extremo, luego la miro, estaba en blanco

-No tiene nada

-Mírala con atención

La carta empezó a mostrar una imagen, un hombre elegantemente vestido, con una expresión de pena y dolor sumamente grandes en el rostro, alrededor de él empezaron a aparecer varias cadenas, estas aprisionaban sus brazos, sus piernas y surcaban su pecho, tenía las manos levantadas, sostenía dos enormes cajas que parecían ser de metal unidas a las cadenas, por el suelo, aparecieron mas cajas, igualmente unidas a cadenas

Flora le mostro la carta a la gitana

-Ya veo...pero no estas convencida...intentemos otra vez

La gitana repitió el proceso, y nuevamente le dio a escoger una carta, Flora tomo una carta del centro...esta volvio a mostrar la misma imagen

-De acuerdo... ¿Qué tipo de muerto es?

-Es un encadenado...aquí en la dimensión mágica, solo encuentras fantasmas que se encuentran vestidos con las ropas que llevaban al morir o el clásico sudario, son casi con toda seguridad los únicos que encontraras; que son relativamente inofensivos, al menos para mí lo son; pero los encadenados son otra cuestión...en vida fueron personas sumamente avaras y egoístas por lo general, aunque también pueden tener otras cuestiones, pero su vida casi siempre giro en torno a bienes materiales, sin ocuparse de otros seres humanos, como resultado sus espíritus portan cadenas, que son su atadura al mundo de los vivos, y pueden vagar de un lado a otro sin encontrar descanso ni paz, suelen tener un aspecto que causa escalofríos, regularmente no son peligrosos, pero hay algunos que son agresivos; hay otros tipos de fantasmas...por ejemplo los que aparecieron en Mawiland...esos son unos de los más peligrosos... y es raro que estén aquí...pero ahora no te hablare de ellos.

En ese momento recordó a la serpiente y a la mujer, además de los fantasmas del palacio de Tir Nan Og, luego se ensimismo en sus pensamientos

-Por cierto…bueno quizás deba decírtelo…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Flora

-Tuve un sueño y una visión…un dragón aparecerá dos veces…la primera en una ciudad de Tirus…la segunda aquí en Magix…causara gran destrucción…la segunda vez aparecerá cuando la esperanza empiece a menguar… cuando los que siguen al hombre que abandono a su hermano a la muerte, este ganando la batalla…no sabría decirte si el dragón será aliado o enemigo

-Si va a causar gran destrucción, será enemigo ¿no?

-Te digo que no lo sé…también vi un tesoro…un inmenso tesoro, con riquezas tan colosales, que harían palidecer a las riquezas de los reyes…pero aquel tesoro tiene un terrible guardián…

Flora recordó el tesoro que había visto Bloom

-Aún hay otra cosa, lo que no te imaginaste que pasaría, sucederá...cuídate del vasallo del monstruo...nos volveremos a ver, pero tu conocerás otras cosas y tendrás una joya especial...te mostrare la salida

La gitana se puso de pie y dio un par de aplausos, un par de cortinas que estaban detrás de ella, se deslizaron, mostrando un campo verde y un cielo azul, Flora se levantó, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la salida

-Espera...olvide algo...sentirás la traición, pero esto no será mas que una ilusión, porque _aunque lo sientas tu confianza no habrá sido traicionada_

Aquellas eran las palabras de Tiresias, era demasiada coincidencia

-¿Tienes poderes?-le pregunto Flora

-¿Tu qué crees?...por cierto, creo que alguien te espera, si no me equivoco tienes una cita-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Helia! ¡gracias por recordármelo! ¡adiós!

Flora salió disparada, después de todo, no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

><p><em>El árbol de Cerezo<em>

_Al siguiente día_

Era aquella claridad que precede al alba, las estrellas empezaban a verse mas tenues, muy a lo lejos, en el horizonte una pequeña línea de luz marcaba la aurora que precede al sol; todos estaban durmiendo, excepto los guardias, que vigilaban atentamente, pues había pasado poco mas de un mes desde la catástrofe

A lo lejos, en los campos, sin que nadie pudiera verlo por la oscuridad, un hombre encapuchado se dirigía hacia algún lugar...al llegar a una pequeña elevación, examino el terreno, ese no era el lugar que buscaba, continuo su camino; tenía que encontrar un lugar adecuado antes del amanecer...caminaba rápidamente, mirando constantemente a su alrededor, por si divisaba un sitio como el que buscaba...no quería cercarse demasiado al pueblo... finalmente diviso lo que buscaba; una colina que se elevaba un poco mas sobre las otras, y desde la cual debería poderse contemplar toda el área, incluyendo al pueblo, pero había un problema...estaba demasiado cerca

-Después de todo...es para que encuentren descanso; solo espero que lo guardias no me atrapen...aunque creo que tendré que dar una explicación...pues está muy cerca-murmuro para si

El anciano se encamino hacia la colina, avanzaba sumamente rápido, pues cada minuto contaba, debía de realizarlo antes de que el sol saliera completamente.

Cuando llego a la colina contemplo el paisaje, los prados hacían que el suelo pareciese una alfombra, mas allá, al fondo una pequeña línea negra cubría el horizonte, era el bosque del zorro; luego volteo tras de si y observo el pueblo, habían estado reconstruyendo, después del ataque, por lo que se podían ver estructuras incompletas en los bordes, las luces que manaban de algunas ventanas, parecían luciérnagas en la noche.

-Luego contemplaras, pues hay trabajo que hacer-

El anciano empezó a examinar el suelo, el pasto era muy corto, por lo que se imaginó que ahí llegaban a pastar algunos animales, quizás caballos o borregos; finalmente encontró una zona de tierra desnuda y blanda, era perfecta...

De debajo de su capucha el hombre extrajo una rama, era común y corriente, nada tenía de especial, después con su bastón hizo un hoyo en el suelo, su bastón era de madera tallada, por único adorno tenía hermosos tallados que semejaban pilares y bóvedas, en la punta tenía una gema pequeña, si se los comparaba, su bastón y el de Kaualffyman, eran opuestos, el uno tenía el oro por adorno, y el otro solo la madera en que estaba hecho.

-Alma que penas por el mundo, encuentra el descanso, que la flor del cerezo se abra cuando descanses, si hay rencor en ti, que la flor lo limpie, para que descanses en paz-le dijo a la rama, después paso su bastón por encima de ella murmurando en voz baja.

La rama se ilumino levemente, después de unos segundos volvio a la normalidad; el anciano la puso en el pequeño hoyo que había abierto con el bastón, luego la cubrió con tierra, lo hizo todo, como si plantara un árbol; la pequeña rama, quedo con sus pequeñas puntas apuntando hacia el cielo; luego el anciano saco una pequeña botella, roció el agua sobre la ramita y en la tierra, luego alzo la vista; el sol empezaba a salir, era el momento apropiado; el anciano se levantó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, alzo su bastón y dijo ciertas palabras que fueron seguidas de una gran ventisca y algunos truenos, luego clavo el bastón en el suelo; la rama tembló y empezó a crecer, la parte principal se volvio un tronco, sus ramitas crecieron y se convirtieron en enormes y macizas ramas, que a su vez tenían muchas ramitas, era como ver el crecimiento de un gran árbol en pocos segundos, la pequeña ramita habría medido unos treinta centímetros, el árbol que estaba frente al anciano mediría cinco metros, las ramas estaban cubiertas de pequeños botones que no se habían abierto; el anciano volteo, se disponía a irse, cuando encontró a cuatro hombres apuntándole con sus espadas.

El ruido de los truenos y de la ventisca había atraído la atención de los centinelas, estos habían abordado sus motos y se dirigieron a la colina, después esperaron a que el anciano volteara, un quinto hombre estaba en su moto listo para disparar la alarma

-Quítate la capucha y suelta el bastón-dijo el jefe

-Me quitare la capucha, pero no soltare el bastón...descuiden, no puedo hacer gran cosa-

El anciano se descubrió, revelando una cara sumamente vieja y trabajada por los años, de un ojo azul, ya que el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche, el cabello y la barba, que era corta; eran tan blancos como la nieve, su perfil era encorvado, pues parecía tener muchos años encima, sus manos eran muy nudosas; vestía con sencillez, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés de tela, un chaleco oscuro y unas botas de montaña constituían todo su vestuario, y por equipaje solo traía su bastón, una botella y dos manzanas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy un mago errante y viejo; mi nombre poco importa, pues no creo que lo vuelvan a escuchar...pero les diré que no vengo a hacer mal alguno

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jean-de-route

-¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí?

-Como creo que han llamado a alguien, habrá que esperarlo, todavía falta tiempo para que puedan ver el fruto de lo que hice

Los hombres bajaron las armas, pero aún estaban prestas para el combate, por su parte el anciano se sentó en el pasto y mordió una de sus manzanas, ofreció la otra a los hombres, pero estos la rechazaron

Después de un tiempo llegaron dos hombres y una mujer, la mujer era adolescente, uno de los hombres era un guardia, y el otro era un anciano con cara de pocos amigos, barbado y casi calvo, los otros hombres le contaron al viejo su conversación, después este se dirigió al anciano que estabas sentado

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-pregunto con un tono fuerte

-Ya dije que me llamo Jean

El barbado lo contemplo un momento al viejo

-Me parece que ese no es tu verdadero nombre

-Da lo mismo...después de todo, me conocen por ese nombre

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer en estos lugares?

-Vengo a tratar de reparar parte del daño que han causado magos como yo...viví en la dimensión mágica mucho tiempo de paz...como dije estoy aquí para intentar reparar el daño que han causado otros magos...yo no me puedo enfrentar a ellos, son mas jóvenes y fuertes, pero puedo intentar reparar el daño que han causado...eso es lo que he venido a hacer aquí

-Suponiendo que sea cierto ¿cómo repararías el daño que han causado esos magos aquí?

-No puedo devolver la vida, pero ¿ves ese árbol?- el anciano señalo hacia el árbol-representa parte del remedio, en este lugar hay muchas almas que no pueden encontrar el descanso, este árbol les ayudara...ya es el momento...el sol ha salido por completo

El sol se empezaba a elevar, no había ninguna parte oculta, en cuanto el sol ilumino completamente el árbol, una ráfaga de viento que parecía provenir del pueblo, se dirigió al árbol y agito un poco sus ramas, las ramas, todavía no habían cesado de moverse, cuando los botones empezaron a abrirse revelando unas hermosas y delicadas flores rosas, eran pequeñas pero hermosas.

-Algunas ya han encontrado paz, hice este árbol con un hechizo...las flores solo se abrirán cuando el alma en pena haya encontrado descanso y paz, también aliviara el rencor que pudiera sentir...es lo mas que puedo hacer... es un cerezo, en el transcurso del día, se irán abriendo mas botones, hasta que el árbol se cubra por completo de flores, también ayudara a aliviar el rencor y el enojo de los vivos, para que no se conviertan en algo parecido a esos magos por su causa

-¿Cuánto durara el efecto?-pregunto el barbado

-Cuando se haya abierto la última flor el árbol habrá cumplido su misión y se transformara en uno casi normal

-¿Casi?

-Si, por que seguirá ayudando a aliviar rencores, conservara algo de su magia, pero a diferencia del otro en el que fluyen la magia positiva y negativa*, este no será fuente de nuevos poderes, y tampoco servirá para hacerse más poderoso, solo ayudara a aliviar lo que les he dicho, cuando las flores se caigan, no se alarmen, ni se apenen, ya que al siguiente año volverán a salir, como en cualquier árbol, también se le pueden caer las ramas, como a cualquier árbol, en ese sentido, será como cualquier otro...y algo me dice que vivirá un largo tiempo

La joven había estado mirando con atención al anciano

-¿Por qué usas un parche?-pregunto al fin

-Luna este no es el momento para esas preguntas-replico el barbado

-Perdón Tuds

-Ya te dije que tampoco me llames así

-Tranquilo, puede preguntar, uso este parche porque perdí el ojo en un accidente cuando era joven...bueno, si aquí terminan las preguntas creo que podre irme...creo que vienen algunas personas a contemplar el árbol

Todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba el anciano, solo había un pastor con sus ovejas, cuando voltearon, el anciano había desaparecido

-Solo fue un truco, debió realizar un hechizo de transporte...bueno, quizás lo volvamos a ver- dijo el barbado sonriendo

En el pueblo, nadie le prestaba atención a un anciano con bastón que caminaba a través de las calles del pueblo, paso frente al monumento de Herald, lo contemplo un momento, luego retomo su camino un poco más deprisa.

En el monumento, desde lo alto, una sombra vigilaba, vio al anciano, luego volteo en dirección al cerezo, después se internó nuevamente en las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

*A partir de este capítulo llamare al novio de Flora por su nombre original

¿Qué tal quedo?

¿Qué creen que sea el wartak?

¿Quién es este anciano?

Espero las críticas

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

-¿Qué es lo que puedes mostrar?-pregunto Stella

-Puedo mostrar muchas cosas-dijo la chica con una de sus risillas

-¿Solo tengo que darte la mano?

-Así es-

Stella estiro la mano con mucho cuidado, en cuanto estrecho la mano de la mujer, está la jalo, sin la menor señal.

Stella no pudo oponer resistencia, la mujer la sumergió en las aguas, Stella quería librarse, pero el agarre de la mujer era inexplicablemente fuerte…después de algunos chapoteos, la superficie del agua quedo nuevamente en calma.


	13. Presagios y Predicciones III

**Saludos a todos, después de mucho tiempo aquí esta la ultima parte de los presagios y predicciones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presagios y predicciones: La dama del lago<strong>

_Un anciano_

El anciano salió de su casa, y después de cerrar bien la puerta, se encamino al parque.

-Hoy tendré algunos encuentros curiosos...aunque no se en que momento serán...

Mientras caminaba por la acera, vio venir en dirección opuesta a tres jóvenes, vestían sencillamente, pantalones de mezclilla, camisas de diferentes colores, además de unos chalecos de colores oscuros, eran el común denominador en sus vestimentas, las tres tenían el cabello oscuro; pasaron junto al anciano, este las observo por un momento, y luego las siguió. Por supuesto que las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el anciano las seguía, estaban pensando detenerse en la esquina para hacerle frente, pero sorpresivamente este les dirigió la palabra.

-Eh, señoritas, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes unos minutos?

Las tres se detuvieron, y voltearon a ver al anciano, las tres tenían expresión interrogativa.

-Pero antes, ¿serían tan amables de decirme sus nombres?

-No veo la razón para que te digamos nuestros nombres- dijo la que traía un chaleco azul oscuro

-Bueno, si no me los quieren decir...yo se los diré

El anciano hizo señas para que se acercaran un poco

-Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero sus nombres son Icy, Darcy y Stormy- dijo en voz baja

El rostro de las chicas, tomo una expresión, que estaba a medio camino entre asombro y miedo, lo habrían negado, pero el anciano continuo, antes de que dijeran palabra alguna

-Por favor, no intenten negarlo, pero por otra parte, pueden estar tranquilas, pues yo no diré nada, por otra parte se quien las persigue, y creo saber por qué; lo que les voy a decir les podría interesar...

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, dudo que solo quieras hablar-dijo Darcy

Las tres miraban al anciano, con una mezcla de desconfianza y temor. Era un anciano no muy alto, y encorvado, con manos nudosas; la cara estaba surcada por arrugas, la nariz chata, y dos ojos perspicaces, sin embargo uno de los ojos, el izquierdo, estaba decolorado, por lo que tenía un tono blanquecino, a diferencia del derecho, que era café.

-Es muy temprano para que alguien salga de paseo, que les parece si las acompaño por unas dos calles, solo eso me bastara para que les diga lo que les puede interesar, y no quiero nada, solo quiero hablar

Las chicas empezaron a caminar, mientras el anciano iba a su lado.

-A ustedes les gustaría poseer una joya que de un gran poder ¿no?, pues he visto, eso es lo raro, pero lo he visto...una joya extraña, que posee un inmenso poder, que tipo de poder es, no lo sé, pero es grande

A las trix les empezaba a gustar lo que oían

-Puedo asegurarles, que he visto tres joyas, cada joya tendrá un doble, en cuanto a diseño, mas no en poder, su poder será completamente diferente

Señalo a Stormy

-La tuya es verde, con una gema del mismo color

Señalo a Darcy

-La tuya es una mezcla de dorado y plateado, con una gema brillante

Finalmente señalo a Icy

-La tuya es naranja, con una gema resplandeciente, que parece tener fuego en su interior

-Y esas gemas ¿son muy poderosas?-pregunto Icy con una pequeña risa

-Por lo que se, sí, pero no sé cómo las obtendrán, además de que como les dije, estas joyas tendrán un duplicado exacto

Llegaron a la esquina

-Me parece que los duplicados de estas joyas tendrán algo que ver con las hadas...pero no estoy seguro

Las tres se dirigieron una mirada

-Pero hay otra cosa...

-¿Algo más sobre las joyas?-pregunto Stormy

-No, no es sobre eso...tu no estarás con tus hermanas, pero ignoro que camino tomaras-dijo señalando a Icy

-En cambio ustedes dos...se cruzaran en el camino de un mago, pero no es un mago cualquiera; puede invocar y controlar sombras, las cuales solo esperan la orden, basta un simple movimiento de su mano, para que se lancen al ataque...además de las sombras tiene otros hechizos, que pueden ser muy dañinos, lo que les puedo decir...es que viene del mismo lugar que Kaualffyman.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Imagino que será un mago muy malvado-dijo Darcy

Sorprendentemente, el anciano soltó unas risitas

-No dije que sería malvado

-Pero por lo que nos dijiste de sus poderes, debe de serlo ¿no?

-Les diré algo, he visto magos sin poder oscuro que son de lo peor; pero este es una buena persona, les puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sabrán que es un mago de poderes oscuros; eso lo averiguaran después.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Icy

-Si ¿saben cómo es el tesoro de un dragón? quizás lo averigüen, adiós, quizás nos volvamos a ver.

Cuando el viejo llevaba un par de pasos, Icy le hablo

-Nos dijiste nuestros nombres pero ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-No veo que importancia pueda tener, pero si lo desean saber, me llamo Daniel; si no hay mas preguntas...Que tengan buen día.

El anciano cruzo la calle y siguió su camino; dejándoles a las chicas algo que pensar, sin embargo llegaron a la conclusión de que le faltaba un tornillo.

-Ese fue el primer encuentro...faltan los otros

En su camino hacia el parque, paso frente a una panadería, entro y compro un pan de dulce, y una hogaza de pan para alimentar a los pájaros. Al salir de la panadería, otro viejo cruzo frente a él y se perdió en la calle. Miro por un momento el camino de este viejo, luego tomo su camino.

-No estoy seguro, pero podría decir que este fue otro encuentro. Hay huellas de magia oscura, pero también hay un corazón noble, junto con sabiduría y experiencia, estoy seguro de que contaría una buena historia...

Reanudo su camino hacia el parque.

Cuando llego al parque, se sentó en una banca que estaba frente a un pequeño espacio abierto. El cielo era azul, no había ninguna nube, y el sol estaba tras los árboles, por lo que la banca que había elegido quedaba en la sombra.

Primero comió su pan de dulce; se tomó su tiempo para comerlo, bocados pequeños y largo tiempo en la boca; se lamentó de no haber comprado algo para beber.

Cuando termino, miro hacia el cielo un rato y se puso a recordar algunas cosas...En ese momento un hombre se sentó junto a él.

Quizás tendría unos sesenta años, estaba vestido con ropas de buen porte, tenía una pequeña barba, también lucía un corte de candado, y estaba peinado como algún hombre de negocios; sin embargo el rostro dejaba ver cansancio y tristeza, quizás también algo de depresión. El hombre miro a la fuente por unos instantes, luego agacho la cabeza, la cual puso entre sus manos. Era alguien cansado y muy probablemente desesperado

El anciano miro a su compañero por algunos minutos

-Es dura la vida ¿no es así?

El hombre levanto un poco la cabeza y miro al anciano. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado un buen tiempo

-Claro que es dura...muy dura

-Y lo es mas cuando has perdido a un ser querido

-Claro que si

-Sin embargo el camino que has elegido ¿crees que es el mas adecuado?

El hombre se enfadó y levanto la voz

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes!?

-Mucho mas de lo que crees...pero no importa como lo sé. Eres un buen hombre, puedes iniciar algo nuevo con proponértelo, ¿por qué no los olvidas? puede que así consigas la anhelada paz que buscas.

-¿Olvidar?-el tono de su voz parecía una mezcla de enojo y tristeza-Intente olvidarlos una vez, iniciar de nuevo...dejar los errores del pasado atrás...pero ellos-ahora era una voz iracunda-volvieron, y me quitaron lo único que tenía...lo único que tenía-en este momento parecía que iba a estallar en lagrimas

-Pero aunque te has inundado de odio a ti mismo, sigues siendo un buen hombre; hay que ver lo que lograste hacer por tu criado

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Si esto sigue así, terminaras transformado en lo que más odias, ya no podrás librarte de ti mismo, muy probablemente la muerte sea lo único con lo que puedas aliviarte.

-Si he de morir...ellos irán primero...no estoy dispuesto a dejar a uno solo con vida, después me moriré, pero no antes.

-Es curioso cómo cambia un hombre ¿no crees? La herida que has recibido en el corazón, fue el origen de esto. Pero tú mismo corazón lucha contra el odio que le estas dando, los buenos sentimientos no mueren fácilmente...al menos no en ti. Esas personas se han convertido en tu blanco pero...lo que has emprendido puede tener un sabor realmente amargo aun cuando lo completes ¿Es por eso que has sacrificado parte de ti mismo? ¿Te ha servido tu ojo para eso?

-Claro que ha sido por eso...ya no tengo nada que perder...ya no tengo nada...

-Te equivocas, tienes a alguien...tu hermana

-Viejo estúpido...no sabes lo que dices

-Claro que lo sé, ella no pierde la esperanza de que su hermano vuelva...para ella sería una alegría incomparable que lo hiciera

-Volvería y solo vería mi desgracia...ya no tengo esperanza...tú no sabes nada

-Te equivocas... ¿por qué crees que tengo el ojo de esta manera?...conozco mucho...ella te socorrería, todavía hay esperanza para ti.

El hombre se levantó y se dispuso a irse

-También has salvado vidas, aun estando concentrado en tu empresa...salvaste a dos mujeres de otro mago, el cual las habría matado.

El hombre solo contemplo al anciano.

Se contemplaron unos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días-dijo el hombre, tomo su bastón y se fue.

-Eres un buen hombre...espero que recapacites...sería una pena que terminaras como esos hombres-dijo el viejo para si.

Después de unos minutos una paloma aterrizo cerca de la banca. Saco la hogaza de pan y desmenuzo un pedazo para el ave. Ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Unos momentos después llegaron más palomas. Un alegre espectáculo, las palomas se movían de un lado para otro para picotear las migajas de pan que caían al suelo, había de muchos colores, incluso se destacaba una paloma blanca con manchas oscuras. De pronto un hombre pasó por el camino y las palomas alzaron el vuelo. Miro al anciano y este a su vez le miro, la mirada duro unos segundos antes de que el hombre prosiguiera su camino. Se veía una cicatriz en el costado derecho de la cara debida a un corte. La herida iba desde debajo del ojo hasta la barbilla sin tocar el labio.

-He ahí a un mago con magia "blanca" que sin embargo ha causado más daño que alguien de poder oscuro. Estos han sido dos encuentros mas-se dijo

Siguió alimentando a las palomas, hasta que se le termino el pan; después de arrojar las migajas que quedaban sobre su ropa, se encamino hacia donde había escuchado, que se había instalado una carpa de gitanos.

-Espero que a Sounya y a su esposo les alegre el día ver a un viejo amigo.

* * *

><p><em>La dama del lago<em>

El rey de Solaria y su hija estaban de día de campo.

Aunque no estaban solos, también estaban algunos funcionarios del rey, esto desilusiono un poco a su hija, que esperaba pudiesen tener un día de campo, como los de antaño; solo sus padres y ella, aunque sabía que no serían iguales, pues sus padres aún estaban separados.

Mientras su padre hablaba con los funcionarios, decidió ir a explorar.

Tras unos minutos de caminata decidió internarse en los árboles, después de todo, si no recordaba el camino, solo tendría que volar para localizarlo.

Al acercarse a los árboles, descubrió un pequeño sendero, era una pequeña línea café que se internaba en los árboles, así que decidió seguirlo. Quizás habría avanzado unos veinte metros, cuando llego a una encrucijada; ella conocía esa encrucijada, no había ido allí desde que era una niña. Se paró en medio de la encrucijada y se puso a pensar.

Enfrente de ella un sendero se adentraba en el bosque, un camino mas grande bajaba de una colina, llegaba a la encrucijada y continuaba adentrándose en la parte del bosque que había atravesado Stella, quizás el camino volvía a los campos, definitivamente era mas transitado, pues era mas grande.

Finalmente sonrió un poco y siguió el sendero que estaba frente a ella.

Unos cuantos metros en el camino, el bosque se hizo mas espeso, las copas de los arboles dejaban pasar poca luz, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el canto de algún pájaro.

Stella se preguntó si todavía estaría ahí el viejo árbol, y la roca donde sus padres y ella se sentaban a pescar en los días de campo.

Mientras estaba centrada en estos pensamientos, el bosque termino, y dejo paso a un pequeño claro. Stella se detuvo y contemplo.

Un pequeño claro verde, delimitado por el bosque por un lado y por un pequeño lago por el otro, en el claro crecían pequeños grupos de florecillas de diferentes colores, al borde del lago, crecían unas curiosas plantas, algunas tenían flores, y otras parecían pastos muy altos, en el lado mas cercano al bosque había una enorme piedra que sobresalía un poco sobre el agua.

Stella se dirigió hacia la roca.

El cielo estaba despejado.

Al llegar ahí, se sentó, contemplo las aguas del lago, y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Empezó a entonar una canción que habían compuesto sus padres

_El sol y la luna tuvieron una hija_

_Hermosa doncella_

_Sin embargo más traviesa que ambos_

_Sin embargo la diversión nunca para_

_Salto y risa, baile y vuelta_

_Que la diversión se disfruta en familia_

Esta pequeña canción, no era muy buena, pero fue compuesta por sus padres cuando ella tenía unos seis años, la recordaba especialmente, porque esa pequeña canción fue compuesta en el pequeño claro que estaba frente a ella, le traía tantos recuerdos a la mente.

Eran recuerdos alegres, sin embargo no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, por que inmediatamente a los alegres recuerdos, llegaban las imágenes de las peleas, y finalmente el divorcio de sus padres...

Recordó otra canción, se la había enseñado su madre "cántala cuando te sientas triste" le dijo, su madre había aprendido esta canción de la suya; o eso le dijo.

_En el lago azul como el cielo_

_Dama del lago, escucha mis palabras_

_Los problemas se avecinan_

_¿Me escuchas hermosa dama?_

_Por favor necesito una respuesta_

_Dama del lago, bríndame un consejo_

_Haz que la esperanza renazca_

_Sal de tu morada y habla conmigo_

_Por favor Dama del lago muéstrate ante mí._

La canción no le ayudo mucho, de hecho quizás la entristeció un poco más.

Volvió a cantar la canción de sus padres, pero no pudo evitar sollozar al terminarla.

-No entiendo por qué lloras, es una canción alegre-dijo una voz suave y un tanto aguda

Stella alzo la vista; la voz venia de delante, ahí unos cinco metros de la orilla, sobre el agua estaba una mujer.

Una mujer delgada, con un vestido azul y un bastón que parecía ser de madera en la mano izquierda, cabello de un tono que parecía ser azulado, que llegaba más abajo de la cadera.

Con una pequeña risa la mujer extendió los brazos y se tiro de espaldas al agua.

Stella parecía estar clavada en la roca...estaba impresionada...no había oído pasos...si era una criatura mágica, tendría que haber sentido una energía mágica, pero no sintió nada.

-Seguramente me estaba durmiendo...debió de ser un sueño- pero esa explicación no la convenció.

Bajo de la roca, paseo un poco a la orilla, contemplando los reflejos del lago, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, hacia mucho calor. El árbol en el que solían hacer sus días de campo aún estaba ahí, pero ya era mucho mas grande, Stella se sentó a su sombra, y se puso a recordar.

-¿Entonces cuáles son tus preguntas?

-Tengo muchas

-Quizás puedo responder a la mayoría

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Aun no lo sabes?

Stella abrió los ojos.

Había escuchado esa voz de nuevo, pero no había nadie alrededor, ¿sería víctima de algún hechizo?, no se sentía amenazada, pero le había respondido a esa voz...

Su madre le había dicho que ese lago era especial, aunque no le aclaro en qué sentido.

Hacia calor, así que decidió humedecerse el rostro.

Se dirigió hacia la orilla, se hinco y con las dos manos, tomo un poco de agua y las acerco a su rostro; el agua era fría y la refresco de inmediato.

-Aun estas triste ¿por qué?

Stella levanto la vista rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con aquella mujer.

Las facciones eran delicadas, labios delgados y los ojos azul celeste, su figura era esbelta. Se inclinó sobre Stella. Esta se apartó de un salto

-Bueno, si no me quieres responder, entonces ¿quieres que te diga las respuestas a tus preguntas?

-¿Que?

-¿Ahora vas a decir que no tienes preguntas?-y soltó una pequeña risa

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Stella con voz serena, aunque aquella mujer la había impresionado, no sentía miedo.

Ante la sorpresa de Stella la mujer soltó un par de grandes risas. Luego puso una cara con la que fingía enojo, pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Me preguntas quien soy...pero soy yo la que te debería preguntar quién eres tú. Tu eres joven...yo tengo mucho años tras de mi...he estado aquí antes que el palacio que te sirve de morada se irguiera en todo su esplendor.

Stella no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendida, el castillo de Solaria, tendría al menos unos cuatrocientos años...no lo sabía con certeza.

-Debes de haber visto muchas cosas

La mujer emitió otra pequeña risa

-Claro que he visto mucho...y también se muchas cosas

-¿Tu conocimiento iguala al de los guardianes de las estrellas de agua?

-Lo que conozco quizás no es lo mismo, pero yo todavía recuerdo y conozco lo que ellos olvidaron

-¿Olvidaron?-pregunto Stella sorprendida

-Lo olvidaron por elección, pero yo todavía los recuerdo...recuerdo a quienes ellos han olvidado...

-¿Que olvidaron?

-¿Aun no sabes quién soy?-dijo la chica con una risa sin prestar atención a la pregunta

-No lo sé...una ¿ninfa?

-No

-Un hada o una hechicera

-No y no

-¿Entonces...?

-Soy la dama del lago

A Stella le sorprendió este cambio de actitud, antes había sido seria, se atrevería a decir que hablaba para si misma, pero ahora su plática recordaba a la de una niña inquieta

-¿Por qué apareciste ahora? todas las veces que vine de día de campo o de paseo con mis padres, pasábamos por este lago, y nunca te vi u oí tu voz

-Porque me llamaste

-¿Te llame? yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho

-Claro que lo hiciste, o que, ¿pensabas que la canción solo era eso? ¿Una canción?

-Entonces es una...

-Esa canción es especial...con ella pueden llamarme...pero yo decido si me muestro o no...Algunos que la han utilizado no eran buenas personas...

-¿Por qué decidiste...?

-¿Verte? solo hice lo que decía la canción_ "Sal de tu morada y habla conmigo" "Por favor Dama del lago muéstrate ante mi"_; además de que cantaste una canción alegre y te pusiste a llorar y quise saber la razón

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...

-Sí, ya lo sé, no tienes que contármelo. Pero te diré algo, tu madre te dijo que esa canción era especial, pero creo que no sabía el por qué; tú lo has descubierto.

-Es cierto mi madre me dijo que era...!¿Cómo sabes que me la dijo mi madre¡?

-Escuche cuando te la cantaba, estaban sentadas en aquella piedra-y señalo la piedra sobre la que Stella había estado sentada-Me parece que habían venido de día de campo.

-Si es cierto

-Por otra parte vine aquí para responder a tus preguntas, las que tienes acerca del mago, pero quizás no te pueda dar una respuesta...digamos apropiada, pero conozco a alguien que si podría

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando respuestas sobre el mago?

-Tengo ciertos "poderes" y como te dije, se muchas cosas

-Dijiste que quizás no me podrías dar una respuesta apropiada, pero que conocías a alguien que si, ¿quién es?

-Es una amiga mía, ¿has oído hablar de_ Banshee*_?

Stella se estremeció, había oído hablar de Banshee...y lo que había oído no le gustaba. Banshee era una especie de espíritu oscuro, algunos decían que podía ser un fantasma, otros que era un espíritu de algún lugar...aunque no era malvada, tampoco era totalmente buena...entre los extraños poderes que tenía estaba al parecer el de cambiar de apariencia, unas veces se presentaba como una hermosa mujer joven, y otras parecía tener una apariencia cadavérica. Podía darte las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tuvieras, según algunos podía decirte lo que te deparaba el futuro...pero debías ser cuidadoso, o habría que enfrentarse a las terribles consecuencias...Por otra parte también era mala idea hacerle daño a alguien en su presencia, porque podía castigar duramente al agresor.

-He oído hablar de ella, no me gustaría verla

-Es muy amable y simpática... si la conoces bien

-Pero ¿qué hay de lo escalofriante?

-Bueno...hay que tratar cortésmente a quien vas a consultar, además de no albergar malos designios...algunos la han consultado para saber cómo hacer daño...y no les ha ido bien

-Aun así...creo que preferiría no verla

-De acuerdo

-Por lo que he oído, también puede mostrar el futuro

-Puede decir y mostrar muchas cosas, yo también puedo

-¿Que me puedes decir o mostrar?

-Te puedo mostrar muchas cosas

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Te lo puedo mostrar si me das la mano-la mujer extendió su brazo y soltó una de sus peculiares risillas

Stella miro la mano un momento, después extendió cuidadosamente la suya.

En cuanto su mano toco la otra, la dama cerró la suya, y tiro de Stella hacia el agua.

El agarre era inexplicablemente fuerte, Stella no pudo oponer resistencia.

Después de unos cuantos chapoteos...la superficie quedo nuevamente en calma.

Stella quiso usar magia, pero era como si no tuviera poderes, quizás la dama los estaba neutralizando... o absorbiendo. Solo veía la mano que la apretaba, el resto de aquella mujer parecía haber desaparecido...

Stella descendía cada vez mas...no podía liberarse de aquella mano...

No podría resistir mucho tiempo...

Abrió la boca...y el agua entro...

Cerró los ojos...

Stella estaba recostada en su cama, no quería levantarse, el día estaba frio. Una sirvienta se acercó con una cubeta de agua fría y se la echo en la cabeza... ¡El agua estaba helada!...

Stella se levantó y escupió un poco de agua...no estaba en su cuarto

Parecía ser una cueva, las paredes eran de roca gris, el techo era alto, y el piso llano, también era de piedra. No había rastro alguno de aquella mujer.

Stella avanzo hacia una parte de la cueva que estaba alumbrada, con una luz azul; avanzo con cautela, pero no oía mas que el sonido de sus pasos.

Llego a una parte mucho más grande, la luz azul parecía provenir de las rocas mismas, era la luz que se ve cuando el sol se refleja en el agua, en esta parte de la cueva la luz venía desde el techo y los muros. Stella avanzo

Las pinturas que decoraban esta sala eran de lo mas peculiares; peces y otros animales acuáticos decoraban la estancia, además de algunas plantas, algunos eran tan reales que se creería que solo necesitaban moverse. Stella toco una pared, para ser precisos un bonito pez de color naranja...y los peces, ¡se movieron!, fue como si toda la cueva cobrara vida de pronto, algunos peces nadaron por el techo, otros por los muros, incluso un pez espada nado a la altura de sus ojos, una tortuga paso por encima de su cabeza...incluso pudo ver un caballito de mar entre unas algas...era como estar en una gran pecera, solo que los peces estaban fuera observándola.

El pez espada se dirigió a la parte que estaba detrás de ella...ahí vio algo extraño.

Un pequeño cuerpo de agua estaba pegado al muro, pero delante de ese cuerpo había una extraña roca, aunque no podría decirse que fuese una roca, probablemente estaba fabricada en eso. Parecía una fuente, tenía forma de copa y era gris, contrastando con el azul alegre de la cueva, no tenía inscripciones, mediría cerca de un metro de alto. Stella se acercó a esa "copa", dentro de la copa, en el centro reposaba un anillo, parecía estar hecho de oro, acerco la mano y toco algo húmedo, era agua, sin embargo era el agua mas transparente y pura que Stella había visto, acerco la mano una vez mas...

-No intentes tomar el anillo, puede traer problemas-dijo una voz suave y conocida

Stella volteo rápidamente y se encontró nuevamente con la dama del lago; un escalofrió la recorrió, aunque había dicho esas palabras con voz dulce, a ella le pareció que lo que quería decir era "no toques el anillo o tendrás GRANDES y GRAVES problemas conmigo"

-¡Intentaste ahogarme!

-Si hubiese querido ahogarte no estarías hablando de eso ahora, solo te quería traer a mi casa

-Pudiste haberme avisado

-Habrías querido ver el camino, y hay algunas cosas que no es bonito ver...sígueme

Stella siguió a la mujer hasta otra "habitación", esta también estaba iluminada, pero no había dibujos en las paredes, aquí solo había una pequeña mesa de piedra y dos bancos del mismo material.

-Aquí podremos hablar con calma

En ese momento se oyó una voz que parecía ser de mujer, dijo algo, quizás era un nombre, no pudo distinguirlo, pero la voz le dio un poco de miedo.

La dama del lago solo miro hacia atrás

-Tendrás que esperarme un momento, puedes explorar, solo no intentes tocar el anillo

La dama solo regreso a la habitación anterior, cuando Stella fue a ver no había rastro de ella; tuvo el raro presentimiento de que había utilizado ese pequeño cuerpo de agua, y tampoco se sentía inclinada a desobedecer la indicación acerca del anillo.

Stella observo un rato, luego se puso a explorar.

En una fuente hermosamente labrada, pero desgastada por los años; en el borde estaba sentada una mujer. Del agua de la fuente surgió la dama del lago

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Por favor...no tienes que ser tan formal-respondió la mujer con una voz clara y amable

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero perder la etiqueta

-De acuerdo, quiero hablarte de la chica

-¿No debí de haberla llevado a mi casa?

-No es acerca de eso, es acerca de lo que le puedes decir... solo una petición que te hago

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí

-No seas tan formal...en fin...veras, no puedes comentarle sobre...

Stella había llegado a otra habitación, pero esta estaba adornada con dibujos de castillos, en la pared de enfrente debía haber veinte como mínimo, reconoció los castillos de los diferentes reinos.

En la pared estaban los castillos de cada uno de los reinos que ella conocía, casi en el centro estaba otros grupo de castillos y también algunas plazas, pero en la parte más alejada y oscura había mas castillos, algunos de ellos eran imponentes, pero tétricos; no pudo reconocer ninguno, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran de algún lugar que ella conociera; y conocía casi toda la dimensión mágica.

Acerco su mano al dibujo del castillo de Solaria, la imagen empezó a brillar...luego un brillo cegador...Stella estaba ahora ¡en Solaria!, el castillo se alzaba frente a ella, pero algo le extraño...el chorro de agua de una fuente estaba justo frente a ella, cuando bajo los ojos, descubrió que estaba sobre el agua. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo observar a muchas personas, un buen numero tenían trajes elegantes, pero para su sorpresa ninguna parecía verla

-¡Hola estoy aquí!-grito cuando vio a uno de los sirvientes del palacio, pero este no pareció oírla

Stella se dio cuenta de que seguía con la mano sobre el dibujo, que parecía flotar en el aire, finalmente retiro la mano, todo empezó a oscurecerse, y finalmente estuvo de vuelta en la cueva.

Stella probó ahora con la figura del castillo de Linphea, y ocurrió lo mismo. Pudo ver el castillo y sus alrededores, emocionada probo con los diferentes palacios.

Cada palacio se mostró ante ella junto con sus habitantes.

Cuando hubo terminado fijo su atención en las pinturas que estaban en la parte oscura; avanzo y las contemplo, finalmente se decidió por una que presentaba un castillo que era un tanto bonito, y a su juicio el menos tétrico.

Lugo alzo su mano y toco la pintura...

El cielo era color naranja y un sol brillante y rojo brillaba en el por encima del castillo.

El castillo era de color oscuro, las torres se alzaban a sus lados como guardias, unas mas pequeñas custodiaban la entrada, la piedra era lisa, y no podían observarse las junturas entre las piedras, la estructura central parecía tener varios pisos de altura, sin embargo las ventanas lucían el desgaste de lo que parecían ser décadas de abandono...o quizás siglos; la puerta era de madera, era oscura y grabada con imágenes que parecían tener formas humanas. Estaba cerrada.

Alrededor de lo que parecía ser la fuente de aquel lugar...la tierra era seca y gris, nada crecía, ni siquiera una brizna de hierba. Los arboles formaban un camino hacia la puerta, pero estaban secos y no tenían hojas, cada uno parecía ser tan alto como una casa y sus ramas se encontraban en la parte superior con las del otro lado; habría sido una hermosa entrada si los arboles hubiesen sido verdes y frondosos...estos árboles parecían haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero se erguían aun y volvían aún mas tétrico aquel paisaje.

Stella se preguntó que sería aquel lugar, ahora que lo veía de cerca...despertaba una extraña sensación entre tristeza y miedo...además se tenía el presentimiento de que en otro tiempo había sido muy hermoso...

Stella sintió un pequeño frio en su espalda...al voltear vio que una figura cubierta de negro subía por una especie de camino, paso junto a la fuente, noto que estaba encapuchado; se dirigió al castillo sin levantar la mirada siquiera

-¿Quién eres?- susurro Stella para si misma

Inmediatamente la figura se detuvo.

Volteo y se irguió; echo hacia atrás su capucha y dejo al descubierto su cabeza.

Stella sintió un escalofrío y reprimió un grito.

La cara era macilenta, de apariencia casi cadavérica, daba la sensación de que no debería moverse, no parecía tener mas que una pizca de vida, y esta se concentraba principalmente en los ojos. Aquellos ojos eran aterradores, la mirada reflejaba malignidad y provocaban una sensación de miedo. Lo peor era que parecían contemplar como si su presa favorita hubiese caído en la trampa.

La cabeza portaba una corona real adornada con muchas piedras preciosas engarzadas en oro; aunque era hermosa; sobre esa cabeza, daba una sensación de vejez y decrepitud.

La figura alzo un brazo y susurro.

Stella prefería no averiguar quién o qué era. Quito la mano de la pintura...pero no ocurrió nada.

-Acércate-dijo la figura con voz áspera y fuerte

Stella no se movió.

-Acércate-dijo más fuerte

Las piernas de Stella empezaron a moverse...y ella no quería moverse. Finalmente topo con alguna especie de barrera que le impedía salir de la fuente. Dio gracias por ello.

-Debí haberlo sabido... ¿quién eres?-dijo la figura

-Nunca te lo diré- respondió Stella con todo el valor que pudo reunir. No había estado mas asustada.

-¿Esa es la forma de responderle a un rey? debes inclinarte-respondió alzando el brazo

Stella se inclinó un poco...el rey parecía poder controlar su cuerpo...trato de usar algo de magia, pero no resulto

-¿Quién eres?-

-Aunque lo supieras no sabes de donde soy-

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió...no parecía tener otra opción mas que responder a las preguntas

-No es necesario que te lo pregunte...-soltó una pequeña risa que le provocó un gran escalofrío a Stella

-Tu eres de Solaria...tienes el poder de sol y la luna, en eso se basa tu magia...espera...hay mas poder...poder de sombra...te asusta...no lo sabes utilizar; no lo quieres utilizar, pero yo te enseñare...me serás muy útil...-

Stella ahora no se podía mover a causa del miedo...había descubierto su secreto...algo que no le había contado ni siquiera a sus amigas...

La figura se acercó.

-Si...me serás muy útil...serás una muy buena aprendiza...te enseñare todo lo que se...te daré mas poder...solo imagina lo que podrás lograr...

-¡No lo hare!

-Qué curioso...es lo mismo que me dijo otro hombre hace mas de setenta años...yo le propuse enseñarle todo...aumentar su poder...y lo rechazo...mando guardianes para que vigilasen los lugares por los que podía entrar...y ¿cómo termino?, pudo haber tenido todos los reinos bajo su control...paso el resto de sus días en una silla de ruedas...tenia los mismos poderes que tú.

Stella comprendió a quien se refería. Y lo había conocido personalmente.

-Pero tú no cometerás los mismos errores-la figura se acercó aún mas-Te convertirás en el instrumento que haga sentir mi puño en todos los reinos. Un puño que han olvidado. No tienes opción, pues vendrás a mí...mis vasallos te traerán.

En ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y de ellas salieron varias sombras; se agruparon alrededor del rey, este señalo hacia la fuente, las sombras voltearon, no se podían ver caras, solo ojos brillantes.

-Quiero que me la traigan...escuchen bien su nombre. Habla.-dijo el rey señalando a Stella

La boca de Stella se empezó a abrir...le diría su nombre...no lo podía evitar.

-¡Tu poder no obra aquí rey, vuelve a tu castillo, ella está fuera de tu control!-dijo la voz de una mujer

En ese momento una mano se posó en el hombro de Stella y tiro hacia atrás. La dama del lago estaba al lado de Stella; con la mano izquierda sostenía un bastón que emitía luz de la punta.

El rey miro por unos momentos a la dama, luego emitió un fuerte gruñido de frustración, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo seguido de las sombras

-Volverás a saber de mi chica de Solaria-dijo volteando por última vez.

Después todo se hundió en las tinieblas. Stella sintió el suelo de piedra. Habían regresado

-¿Que fue lo que te pregunto? ¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto la dama preocupada

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdon!S-s-s-solo quería averiguar qué lugar era ese-dijo Stella sollozando

-Tranquila...soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas; te dije que exploraras, pero no te advertí sobre las pinturas...Perdóname-dijo la dama y abrazo a Stella.

El abrazo era cálido y confortable, y por alguna razón que Stella no pudo precisar, disipo el miedo que anidaba en ella e hizo que el recuerdo del rey fuera debilitándose.

-Vamos...tienes que tomar algo-

Regresaron a la pequeña salita, la dama sentó a Stella en una de las sillas, después trajo una tetera y dos tazas que parecían ser de porcelana. Sirvió agua en las dos tazas con la tetera; le paso una a Stella.

-Es solo agua, pero te quitara todo el miedo que ahora tienes

Stella bebió un pequeño sorbo; los escalofríos y el temblor desaparecieron.

-N-no le dije nada...le iba a decir mi nombre cuando apareciste...-dijo Stella con un titubeo

-Entonces todo está bien, no te preocupes

-¡Pero él sabe de dónde soy!-dijo Stella casi gritando

-Tranquila-dijo la dama posando sus manos en los hombros de Stella-Él puede saberlo, pero no podrá ir por ti...bebe toda el agua para que el miedo de esa visión desaparezca en su mayor parte.

Stella obedeció.

La dama procedió a sentarse en la otra silla, y bebió tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres mas?

Stella asintió.

Cuando la dama hubo terminado de servir, y retorno a su silla; se oyó lo que había estado esperando.

-¿Quién o qué es el?-pregunto Stella mirando a la dama

La dama poso ambas manos en la mesa y bajo la mirada, luego junto sus manos, se recargo sobre los codos y alzo la vista.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo...no te puedo decir exactamente quién es el...si lo supieras podría decirte todo lo que quisieras abiertamente.

Solo te puedo decir esto, y aun así creo que ya estoy hablando demasiado; te lo digo porque tú lo viste. Él es antiguo, él es más viejo que yo, estuvo aquí antes de que las capitales fueran grandes ciudades. El viene de los años oscuros.

-¿Los años oscuros?-pregunto Stella sorprendida

La dama asintió.

-Pero los años oscuros fueron hace mucho tiempo, creo que hace novecientos...no puede venir de esos años

-Él viene de ese tiempo

-No pudo haber vivido...

-Él no está completamente "vivo", pero tampoco está muerto.

-¿De dónde viene?

-No te lo puedo decir, puesto que no lo sabes; me pidieron que no te hablara de ciertas cosas, y él es una de ellas.

-¿Quién te lo impidió?

-Tampoco puedo decirte

-Espera...él dijo que se habían olvidado de su puño...eso significa que ya estuvo aquí antes... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-¿Conoces el reino de Fasen?

-Si lo conozco, la magia es débil allí, y mas allá de los dominios del reino hay restos de otras ciudades, o eso me han contado.

-Fasen era uno de los cinco reinos originales de ese lugar, los reinos estaban centrados en pequeñas disputas entre si. No vieron lo que se avecinaba

Los ejércitos del rey llegaron y empezaron a atacar los límites de los reinos fronterizos; ninguno de los tres reinos presto atención. Finalmente el rey ataco el mas débil de los tres reinos y lo devasto completamente, los dos restantes intentaron hacerle frente pero no lo consiguieron y fueron derrotados. Solo quedaron Fasa y Fasen. Fasa era el mas poderoso de los cinco reinos, su rey se negó a forjar una alianza con Fasen; también se negó a pedir ayuda a los demás reinos de la dimensión mágica. Resistió por algún tiempo el asedio...pero finalmente cayo y fue arrasado. Poco quedo de la que había sido la esplendorosa capital.

Los ejércitos del rey avanzaron hacia Fasen, el mas débil y el último de los reinos. El rey de Fasen reconoció lo duro de la situación y pidió ayuda. Dejo de lado su orgullo, algo que no hizo el rey de Fasa.

El ejército del Rey malvado fue derrotado.

Sin embargo el daño fue casi irreparable, los territorios que conformaron los cuatro reinos no volvieron a ser habitados.

Desde entonces no ha vuelto a reaparecer, o al menos sus apariciones no han sido mas que momentáneas, pero no hay duda de que todavía está ahí, con el ojo fijo en los reinos de la dimensión mágica...aunque él sea solo un problema menor si se lo compara...

En este momento la dama se interrumpió.

-Casi hablo de mas

Stella se quedó pensativa

-¿Que tuvo que ver el príncipe de sombras con él?

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? después de todo lo conoces bien... pero no importa. El príncipe hablo con el rey, pero no acepto lo que le proponía. Cuando tuvo ciertos lugares en su poder designo guardianes para que impidieran o alertaran si el rey volvía a pasar. Incluso...si te lo cuento no me lo creerías...

-¿Por qué permiten que ese rey este libre? ¡Debe ser encerrado!

-Quienes hay oído de él o le han visto dicen lo mismo, pero él no es tonto ni débil, si quisieras encerrarlo tendrías que atacarlo, y en sus dominios su poder es sumamente grande, muchos de los que lo han enfrentado han terminado convertidos en sus sirvientes.

Es en parte por eso que no hablo sobre él.

Cierta vez un hechicero hablo conmigo, estaba dispuesto a ser el mas poderoso, oyó sobre el rey, y convencido de que nadie osaría desafiarlo si lo derrotaba, fue en su busca. El hechicero termino convertido en una de las sombras que viste. Muchos lo han enfrentado, pocos han regresado.

-¿Por qué no ataca algún reino?

-Porque su poder se ve mermado en la dimensión mágica. Pero preferiría no seguir hablando de eso. Cambiemos de tema, como te dije se muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>Carlos Pay estaba recostado sobre la hierba.<p>

Una abertura se abrió en el paisaje, pero este no se sorprendió.

El mago entro por aquella abertura, vestía igual que siempre, esta vez se detuvo a arreglarse un poco el cuello.

Pay miro a su costado y diviso al mago, inmediatamente se incorporó.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-pregunto el mago

-Mire...lo que me ha propuesto...suena muy tentador, pero creo que por ahora no quiero meterme en mas problemas

-¿En serio? hay mucho dinero de por medio...para serte honesto me serviría alguien con tus habilidades-respondió serenamente el mago

-En serio ¿pues qué está planeando?

-Eso solo me concierne a mí...

-También me concerniría a mí, si aceptara trabajar para usted...

-Eso depende de tu respuesta...te daré todo el dinero que pidas, pero no quiero que hagas preguntas

-Mire yo no trabajo de esa forma...si hay algo que quiera que robe, dígalo de una buena vez y asunto arreglado

-Poco seria lo que te pediría que robaras...

-Entonces seria para espionaje...discúlpeme pero yo no acepto eso

-¿Ni por una buena suma de dinero?

-Yo creo que no...Quizás piense que a cualquier hombre se lo pueda comprar

-A muchos les gusta el sonido del oro...y otros harían lo que sea por el...

-Bueno yo no soy de esos. Tengo ciertos principios ¿entiende?

-¿Entonces por qué robas? o mejor dicho ¿lo hacías?

-Por la emoción-Pay desvió la vista y miro hacia los árboles que estaban a su costado

-¿Emoción?

-Si, quizás no lo sepa, pero cometí algunos de los robos mas elaborados de los últimos años, y fue muy emocionante

-¿No estarías dispuesto a que esa emoción volviera?

-Sí, pero no como usted la planea...no trabajare para usted

-De acuerdo...me parece que tardaras en salir de este lugar...suerte que es bonito

-¿Le salió diferente?

-¿Que?

-Su plan, apuesto que su plan era comprarme con dinero, y moverme como su marioneta ¿me equivoco?...si fuera como esa mujer...dicen que habría hecho lo que fuera por dinero...no le habría costado trabajo conseguir su objetivo

-¿Que mujer?

-Una mujer que murió asesinada...sé que tenía muchos negocios...era muy rica...espere ya recuerdo, se llamaba Eloísa

-Dices que murió asesinada ¿por quién?

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Digamos que la conocí

-¿No habrá sido usted?

-Quizás he tenido que ver con otras muertes, pero no con la suya; he estado tratando de averiguar quiénes fueron los responsables

-Estamos en las mismas, no se pudieron hallar a los asesinos, pero el asesinato fue muy violento...

-Si, por lo menos saltaban a primera vista cuatro o cinco cuchilladas...

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Cualquiera puede consultar las noticias ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

-No

-Es una lástima, podrías haber salido, con la seguridad de ganar unos tantos millones...es una lástima...muy bien es la última charla de negocios que tendré contigo

-Por cierto ¿oyó de esos tipos que aparecieron asesinados?

-¿Cuales?

-Unos hombres que aparecieron asesinados en claros en el campo...no recuerdo de donde, pues fue en diferentes lugares, se encontró un papel en cada cuerpo y una rosa, el papel en el primero decía "Es el primero", el segundo "Van dos", y así por el estilo...tampoco se pudo encontrar al asesino

-Ellos no fueron asesinados a sangre fría, fueron desafiados a duelo y perdieron

-¿Incluso al que le cortaron la mano?

-El cometió la tontería de atacar al retador por la espalda...y tuvo un final antes de tiempo...si hubiera respetado las condiciones, probablemente habría vivido mas...pero habría muerto al fin

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Si me disculpas debo irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender

El mago simplemente volteo, hizo una seña con el brazo y una rasgadura apareció en la imagen del bosque, dejando entrever una casa con muebles finos.

-Una cosa mas...si te interpones en mi camino...podría ocurrirte algo-termino el mago con una sonrisa-y dudo que me relacionen con ello

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-pregunto Carlos con una sonrisa

-Tómalo como una advertencia; yo no amenazo...es una advertencia que harías muy bien en tomar en cuenta...

El mago entro en la casa y la imagen del bosque recobro su forma original.

-Al menos de esto he sacado algo en claro...será mejor que escriba una carta; llego el momento de salir de aquí...por el buen camino claro esta...

Carlos se sentó al pie de un árbol, agarro papel y pluma y empezó a escribir...

* * *

><p>Stella estaba realmente sorprendida; nunca hubiera imaginado que la dama del lago supiera mucho...estaba al corriente ¡incluso de los chismes mas comunes!, y claro que sabía sobre el ataque al palacio...<p>

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre, en algo lo tengo que ocupar ¿no crees?

-Claro que si

-Por cierto ¿cómo sabes del ataque al palacio?

-La noticia ha estado corriendo por todos los reinos, además me lo dijo mi amiga

-¿Quien?

-Banshee

-Por cierto...espero no ser indiscreta...pero ¿que relación tienes con ella?

-Bueno...es mi amiga...y podría decir que mi familia...no te lo puedo decir exactamente...pero supongo que es como una relación madre e hija

-Oh...entonces ella es ¿mas grande?

-Sí, es más antigua que yo

Stella se preguntó entonces de donde vendría Banshee

-¿Quieres que te de pistas sobre el mago?

-Si

-Dispara la primera pregunta

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Eso no lo sé...puede parecerte increíble pero no lo se

-¿Que me puedes decir sobre magos como él?

-La magia que utilizan es un tanto antigua, aunque claro, tienen también artes oscuras; de ellos podría decirse que nacen magos.

Por ejemplo supe que ha ido un mago a Mawiland, y ha hecho un hechizo para que los espíritus de los fallecidos puedan descansar en paz.

-El mago que hizo ese hechizo debe ser poderoso...

-Era un anciano

-Me pregunto ¿Que será lo que le pasa a ese mago Kaualffyman? ¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Stella con voz seria

Para su sorpresa la dama del lago puso cara de tristeza, Stella hubiera esperado cualquier otra expresión...

-Es algo muy triste, muy triste

-¿Triste?

-Si...él ha perdido a su amor...

-Aun así, si aquella chica lo dejo, no es motivo para liquidar a medio mundo

-No sabes lo que dices

-Entonces como justificas que matase a tantas personas

-Él no las mato

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedes confiar en mi palabra, él no los mato, él ha sido participe de algunas muertes, pero no de tantas, yo lo sabría, algunas de las que cometió fueron accidentales

Aquello sonaba familiar

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Tiresias?-pregunto Stella

-No, no lo conozco, pero he oído que es una persona que podía decir el futuro

-Lo que pasa es que Bloom nos contó un sueño que tuvo...

-Espera, no me cuentes de que se ha tratado ese sueño, hasta que haya terminado, así evitaremos cualquier "malentendido" o que piensen que yo he dicho algunas cosas basándome en lo que me dijiste ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Los sentimientos del mago son ¿cómo decirlo? contradictorios...en una parte tienes razón...la chica lo dejo, pero no fue por elección propia...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estoy casi segura de que la mujer, a la que amo el mago está muerta...y piensa que él ha tenido la culpa

-¿Culpa? no entiendo

-Te voy a hacer una sencilla pregunta ¿puedo?

-Adelante

-¿Que harías si Brandon muriera?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Stella, y mas aun, la naturalidad con la que la dama dirigió la pregunta

-No lo sé-contesto lentamente

-Y mas aun, ¿si tuvieras que ver con las causas de su muerte?

Confusos sentimientos empezaban a abrumar a Stella

-Te diré lo que estas empezando a sentir, inseguridad, miedo, desconfianza y algo de tristeza. Si lo que te digo pasara; habría una posibilidad de que terminases como el mago

-¿Cómo podría yo terminar como el?-pregunto Stella sorprendida

-Te diré algo que quizás te sorprenda, quizás no...

El mago alberga parte de estos sentimientos, amor, lealtad, amistad, sinceridad...sentimientos que tu esperas encontrar en personas de bien. Pero estos sentimientos están siendo ahogados por la ira, el dolor y el odio.

Al parecer perdió la amistad y el amor en el pasado. Te sonara raro, pero una gran tristeza anida en su corazón, tristeza que alimenta al dolor, el dolor alimenta la ira, y la ira al odio. Me parece que la tristeza la origina la perdida, además de sentir que fue una causa indirecta de la muerte de un amigo, y de su amada.

Puedo decirte, que no era amor pasajero, era amor autentico...del que une profundamente a dos personas. Cuando perdió a su amada, puedo decirte con certeza que pensó en el suicidio, y aun lo piensa, pero cree tener una misión...y eso le mantiene con vida.

Puede esconderse, detrás de una máscara de poder, si la retiras, encontraras a alguien lleno de tristeza y desesperación...el cree ya haberlo perdido todo...y actúa como tal. Sonara extraño, pero busca justicia en cierto sentido; castigar a los culpables. Lo cual me hace pensar que su amigo y su amada fueron asesinados.

Él no es un hombre libre de turbulencias, hizo cosas malas en el pasado, y se relacionó con hombres malos...pero puedo decirte con certeza, que se arrepintió, y quiso iniciar una nueva vida...hasta que volvieron aquellos hombres...hasta que su pasado volvió y causo aquellas muertes.

La dama del lago guardo silencio un momento.

-Lo que te digo es lo que he podido averiguar y deducir

-¿Cómo es que lo has averiguado?-pregunto Stella

-Como te he dicho, tengo ciertos "poderes", y entre ellos está el percibir los sentimientos y algunas imágenes, pero esto último no lo puedo hacer si no presto atención...

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo?

-Si te toco podría percibir tus sentimientos

-Eso significa...

-Si he visto al mago...aunque no me mostré ante el

-Si no te mostraste ¿cómo pudiste?

-¿Olvidas el agua?

-Oh

-Sin embargo fue su criado el que me hizo prestar atencion...

La dama se estremecio

-¿Que es lo que pasa?

-De solo recordarlo me estremesco...ese hombre tiene...dolor y sufrimiento en su corazon...pero son tan fuertes...no me imagino como puede ir tan tranquilo...

¿A que te refieres?

Cuando lo toque...era un dolor tan grande...tuve que retirarme de inmediato, pero; tambien percibi lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, en la que no desearia que encerraran a alguien...lo poco que percibi, no se muy bien como explicarlo...entre lo que percibi había desesperacion e ira...fue eso lo que me hizo prestar atencion, pero ya no volvio a tocar el agua...

-Y el mago si

-Exacto, fue por eso que preste atención

-Es muy curioso, Bloom y Flora...digamos que obtuvieron respuestas similares al misterio del mago, pero no mencionaron a su criado

-¿Con quién las obtuvieron?

-Las obtuvieron de una piedra y una gitana, las cosas sucedieron así...

* * *

><p>-Bien ya está listo, espero que esto les ayude<p>

Carlos extendió la mano, recito unas palabras, una pequeña ave apareció en su mano, y le dio la carta.

El ave alzo el vuelo, traspaso la barrera y dejo Rocaluz sin que nadie reparara en ella.

* * *

><p>Stella termino de contar todo lo concerniente a Tiresias y la gitana.<p>

-Es muy curioso...yo diría que hay algo mas en todo esto...o quizás solo estoy equivocada, pero las respuestas se parecen, por lo tanto hay algo...¿dónde dices que esta la piedra Tiresia?

-Bloom la escondió...no sé dónde esta

-Oh...

-Por cierto, no dijiste que ¿podías mostrar el futuro?

-Claro que sí, pero para ser mas exactos, son solo imágenes, y a veces muestran lo que sientes

-Entonces no muestran precisamente el futuro

-A veces si...o no...Pero muestran algo que te ayudara mucho ¿pero estas segura de querer ver esas imágenes?

-Bueno...

-Te lo advierto, las imágenes pueden no ser de tu agrado, ¿estas dispuesta?

-Sí, no creo que me muestren algo peor que un vestido pasado de moda

La dama sonrió

-De acuerdo, sígueme

Volvieron a la habitación decorada con peces, y se acercaron a la fuente que contenía aquel anillo. La dama puso su mano sobre el agua. El agua adquirió la apariencia de un espejo.

-Ve directamente al centro de la fuente, pero antes ¿estas segura?

-Si

La fuente no mostraba ningún cambio aparente, pero gradualmente se empezó a ver un cielo azul, también empezó a divisarse un campo verde.

En el medio de aquel campo paseaba una figura, era un hombre que parecía caminar encorvado, gradualmente se iba aumentando su tamaño, cuando el hombre se hubo hecho lo suficientemente grande levanto la cara. Stella lo reconoció. Era su abuelo.

El espejo se volvió completamente negro, gradualmente se ilumino y mostro a dos personas peleando, una era su padre, la otra, su abuelo: finalmente pareció que llegaron a un acuerdo, porque se calmaron. Su abuelo extendió una mano, y en ella apareció el cetro de Solaria, y se lo entrego a su padre.

La imagen se desvaneció, y empezó a dibujarse el contorno de una gema oscura, era de forma ovalada y brillante, la gema se posó sobre una pequeña estructura metálica, que parecía hecha para ser usada en el antebrazo...un adorno un tanto grande, si se lo pusiera, quizás le llegaría a la mitad del antebrazo. La joya era hermosa, pese a tener los colores opacos. Otra de esas joyas apareció al lado de la anterior, pero esta era completamente diferente, la gema parecía ser un diamante, mientras que el metal era de colores dorados y plateados.

Las joyas se desvanecieron y en su lugar surgió una figura demacrada, una figura que Stella no tardo en reconocer. Portaba una corona, y varias sombras estaban tras él, pero había algo extraño en esa corona...un resplandor especial brotaba de la parte mas alta.

Frente a él estaba un hombre envuelto con una capa y que portaba también una corona, pero esta era mas pequeña, y él estaba acompañado por cinco hombres. Stella reconoció al príncipe de sombras. Luego la imagen se desvaneció.

Stella levanto la vista, solo para darse cuenta, de que ya no estaba en la cueva, estaba en una especie de habitación negra; cuando volvió a bajar la vista...la fuente ya no estaba. Miro alrededor para encontrar algo, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad. Entonces lo sintió...alguien estaba a sus espaldas; volteo lentamente solo para encontrarse...con ella misma.

Era como verse en un espejo, pero la cara tenía unas marcas que no debían estar ahí, ella había jurado que esas marcas no volverían a aparecer en su rostro. La cara de su "reflejo" no expresaba emoción alguna, solo estaba ahí. De improviso sonrió y extendió una mano, avanzo un paso y Stella retrocedió, la imagen siguió avanzando, Stella intento lanzar un ataque, pero no tenía poderes, a cada paso de su "reflejo" ella retrocedía, finalmente dio vuelta y empezó a correr...

Stella alzo la vista velozmente, estaba pálida, ahora estaba en la cueva y la Dama la observaba atentamente

-Lo último que viste fue una parte de ti

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que viste pudo haber sido lo pasado, lo que sucede ahora, lo que sucederá, o lo que sientes, yo no sé qué es lo que te va a mostrar la fuente, y tampoco puedo controlarlo, pero pude sentir lo último, tu miedo te delato

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?

-Lo sabía desde un principio, pero no sabía si te lo iba a mostrar la fuente, te voy a dar un consejo, debes aceptar esa parte

-Fue por esos poderes que mi abuelo término en ese estado-dijo Stella secamente

-Deberías conocer bien lo que hizo tu abuelo para que puedas juzgarlo

-Aun así, no sé por qué apareció esa visión, prometí no volver a usarlos

-Pero no los aceptas...y eso puede traer algún problema

-¿Que resplandecía en la corona del rey?-pregunto Stella para eludir aquel tema

-Una de las razones por las que no lanza un ataque...esa gema le da poder y se la han quitado, si la tuviera...Sera mejor que te lleve de vuelta al lago

-Prometo cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración, pero por favor no me jales de improviso-dijo Stella con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo

Cuando Stella estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado de "paseo"

-Por cierto, olvidaba decirte algo, acércate, no te preocupes no te daré ninguna sorpresa-dijo la Dama

La Dama susurro unas palabras al oído de Stella

-Si alguna vez estas en peligro, pronuncia esa frase y yo acudiré

-No la olvidare

-Te recomiendo que la uses bien, no me gustaría ser llamada por una cosa insignificante. Otra cosa…ten cuidado con quien dice mostrarte el camino fácil en la oscuridad. Adiós-termino con una risa

La Dama se volvió a sumergir en el lago ¿Alguna vez la volvería a ver?

Stella tomo el sendero que conducía al cruce de caminos, quería volver con su padre cuanto antes, pues tenía muchas preguntas acerca de "La dama del lago"

* * *

><p><strong>Banshee:<strong> Son espíritus femeninos que anuncian la muerte normalmente con su llanto, también pueden aparecer en forma física, a veces pueden no aparecer físicamente, pero su llanto penetrante delata su presencia. Son consideradas hadas.

¿Quien es este misterioso rey?

¿Quien fue el príncipe de sombras?

¿Por que Stella lo conoció personalmente?

¿Que envió Carlos?

Espero las criticas.

**Lamento mucho la tardanza por este capítulo, no había tenido mucho tiempo disponible, además de que no quería llegar la inspiración.**

**Con los otros capítulos espero no tardarme tanto.**

**Que tengan ¡felices fiestas!**

**PD: espero poder subir otro capítulo antes que finalice el año, pero no lo garantizo**


End file.
